Au secours, je suis une région !
by Kikki83
Summary: Halloween. Une erreur dans l'incantation d'Iggy, et trois fangirls se retrouvent dans sa cave, avec la sainte mission d'assumer leur rôle de région. Une provocatrice qui a le feeling avec les chiens, une demoiselle à l'air délicat qui cache bien son jeu et un petit bout de femme qui vous menace à coup de truc vert. Comme si le monde Hetalien n'était déjà pas assez tordu comme ça...
1. Halloween, Iggy et le début de la fin

_Hello ! Que dire, que dire, huuum...Bonjour ! XD _  
_Cette fanfiction a été pré-publiée sur le forum HetaliaWorld (et qualifiée de "CRACK FIC". Donc peu de sérieux là-dedans...). N'hésitez pas à nous faire un petit coucou !_  
**_DISCLAIMER, valable pour toute la fanfic :_**  
_Hetalia est à Himaruya Hidekaz, sinon j'aurai de beaux blonds nordiques à mon service depuis longtemps. 8D_  
_Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont l'histoire -DUH - Elin, Corben, Frankie, Popode et le truc vert._  
_Louise est à Arekushia. Et Keira à Coralie~  
Attention, jurons, grosses bêtises et humour grivois en perspective. Cette fanfic est bourrée de mon humour étrange, à vous de juger si nous avons le même ou non. :3_  
_Toute remarque, du moment qu'elle est formulée de façon correcte est la bienvenue. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà lorsque les trois jeunes filles quittèrent la maison de l'une d'entre elles. La plus petite arrangea rapidement ses collants rayés, noir et violet, et son chapeau de sorcière qui refusait de tenir sur la longue perruque rose qu'elle portait, alors que les deux autres avançaient déjà. Elle jura dans un souffle et les rattrapa rapidement. La plus élancée des deux lui sourit, et la petite sorcière ne put s'empêcher de glousser lorsqu'elle remarqua que les couettes de son amie tressautaient au rythme de ses pas. Elle était adorable.

Elles étaient toutes trois déguisées en sorcières, bien qu'elles ne soient que deux à porter des chapeaux – mais on dit que c'est l'intention qui compte, non ? Et elles avaient une bonne raison : c'était le soir d'Halloween, le soir où on va dépouiller les gentilles personnes âgées de tous leurs bonbons !

La dernière d'entre elles sonna à la première maison qu'elle vit allumée. L'interphone émit un sifflement, et elle déclara toute joyeuse :

- Bonsoir, c'est Halloween ! Un bonbon ou un sort !

Un ange sembla passer auprès des trois amies lorsqu'enfin, un homme sortit la tête par la fenêtre. Il agita sa main pour leur dire de déguerpir, et tout ce que la petite sorcière put saisir, ce fut un "Nein !" retentissant, suivit par une flopée de mots germaniques qui, vu le ton employé, ne devaient pas être très sympathiques.  
Elle marmonna un "Ja, ja…" en tirant la langue à l'homme dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, alors qu'elles continuaient leur chemin.

La tournée promettait d'être longue…

* * *

« Ahhh, ces abrutis, ils vont finir par me tuer… »

La petite sorcière retira son costume avec un soupir d'aise – la perruque était depuis longtemps retirée, elle pesait trop lourd et remettre le chapeau en place s'était révélé être un véritable calvaire -, saisit son pyjama, ses sous-vêtements et ses affaires de toilette et fila dans la salle de bain.

« Heureusement qu'il y avait ta mère, Lou, sourit celle qui avait sonné chez l'allemand. J'aurai eu honte de montrer mon sac à ma mère, sinon…Moi qui pensais qu'on ferait une sacré récolte…On a pas arrêté de se prendre des vents !

- C'était pas des vents, c'était des tornades ! cria la plus petite, sa voix couverte par l'eau qui coulait.

- On comprend pas ce que tu dis, Elin ! répondit la dénommée Lou sur le même ton.

- Des vaches auraient pu voler tellement on s'en est pris ! continua Elin dans sa lancée.

- Keira, tu veux pas lui dire qu'on ne l'entend pas ? Elle parle toute seule et après, elle va encore se plaindre qu'on ne l'écoute pas…

- N'empêche que les vaches, si tu t'envoles, ça peut faire office de point d'encrage ! Même si on a déjà connu une mort plus digne…Au moins tu n'es pas seul !»

Keira soupira, rit d'un air complice avec Lou, et quitta la chambre pour demander à Elin si elle pouvait continuer son délire sur les vaches, mais dans la même pièce qu'elles deux, tant qu'à faire.

Lou, de son vrai nom Louise, restée seule dans la chambre encombrée par les vêtements, cosmétiques, et surtout les deux matelas ajoutés, passa une main dans son carré plongeant, tripotant une mèche châtain d'un air songeur. Elle décida finalement de se mettre elle aussi en pyjama – un grand pull rose, avec une tête de chien mignonne et des leggings noirs feraient l'affaire.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Keira revenait en compagnie d'Elin. La dernière portait un adorable pyjama noir, où seule une tête de pingouin se détachait du reste, sur le haut. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux bruns, qui tiraient sur l'acajou, mouillés sur les pointes, grâce à une grosse barrette pour éviter de tremper le sol. Dans quelques instants, elle se plaindrait sûrement que ses cheveux bouclaient plus que nécessaire et ce à la moindre touche d'humidité, et que pire même, ils faisaient sans cesse des anglaises, qu'ils étaient sauvages et impossible à coiffer. Il y a des phrases types qu'on n'oublie pas…

Lou se retrouva soudain face aux grands yeux noirs d'Elin, qui la fixait d'un air suspicieux. La jeune fille s'était démaquillée, mais ses cils demeuraient longs et noirs ; Lou savait qu'il s'agissait de l'une des fiertés de son amie, qui était assez complexée par son corps et ce qu'elle appelait "ses rondeurs en trop". Elle répétait souvent : "Être pulpeuse, oui, être enrobée, non !" Mais Elin adorait les douceurs, et lutter contre sa nature profonde pouvait s'avérer difficile…

Celle en noir sautilla jusqu'à son matelas, le plus loin de la porte. Elle avait déclaré en le choisissant : "Au moins, si un psychopathe entre dans la chambre, je serai la dernière à mourir ! Je pourrais même le prendre à coup de truc vert !"

Elin gloussa. Ahh, le truc vert. Il s'agissait d'un tube vert étrange, d'environ un mètre, qui faisait un bruit qui s'apparentait à celui d'une soucoupe volante lorsqu'on le faisait tourner. Il était à l'origine de beaucoup de fou-rires…Et elle l'avait évidemment glissé dans son sac et avait attaqué ses amies avec.

Keira enfila un débardeur et un shorty – elle avait toujours préféré dormir en tenue légère, été comme hiver, et ce n'était pas le froid de la nuit qui allait l'arrêter – repoussa ses cheveux eux aussi bruns en arrière, en prenant soin de laisser sa mèche blonde cacher légèrement son visage. Elle avait obtenu cette petite coloration à force de supplier sa mère, alors elle avait tendance à la mettre en avant.

Les trois amies, jeunes filles d'environ quatorze ans, se réunirent autour du petit ordinateur posé comme une relique sur le lit de Keira – elles dormaient toutes chez elle – tandis qu'Elin branchait son disque dur.

« J'ai plein de vidéos à vous montrer ! souriait-elle, les joues rougies par l'excitation. Ils ne font que danser pour la plupart, mais ils sont juste trop…vous savez…hnnnng. »

Elle ramena ses petits poings sous son visage et continua à couiner quelques instants.  
Les trois amies étaient des fangirls ; certes, pas aussi hardcore que celles qu'on pouvait trouver sur le net, mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop…  
Elles étaient des otakus, notamment Elin qui avait, comme elle se plaisait à le dire, montré la voie à Lou et Keira. Tout y passait ; animé, mangas, jeux vidéo, musique, Drama CD, doujinshi, otome games, et plus récemment, la culture traditionnelle…Elin était un véritable puits de savoir, que ce soit en culture nippone ou culture générale, et les deux autres savaient qu'elles pouvaient compter sur elle. Elle était généralement de bons conseils et se révélait être assez mature pour son âge, ce qui pouvait parfois être dur à croire lorsqu'on la voyait se prendre des fou-rires pour un rien. Mais alors vraiment un rien…Dernièrement, la seule énonciation du mot "vache" la faisait exploser de rire. Elle se disait qu'elle passait trop de temps sur Internet, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle…

Quant à Louise et Keira, bien qu'elles soient un peu plus raisonnables que leur amie sur le quota d'heures passées sur l'ordinateur par jour, il était difficile de dire autre chose à leur sujet également.  
Il y a peu, Elin leur avait fait découvrir Hetalia, un manga et animé parodiant les pays du monde en les personnifiant. Les cours d'histoire étaient subitement devenus passionnant, et il était impossible d'entendre la phrase "L'Allemagne a pris la France par derrière" sans avoir une quelconque arrière-pensée. C'était depuis devenu l'un de leurs sujets de conversation favoris, et ce soir-là encore, Elin avait fait le plein d'anecdotes et – surtout – de vidéos croustillantes.

« Ahhh, ils sont trop beaux ! » gémit Keira en se dandinant sur place.

Elin soupira d'un air las.

« Et surtout irréels…

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Tu casses l'ambiance ! maugréa Lou en serrant une peluche de cheval contre elle, l'une des nombreuses appartenant à Keira.

- Je suis réaliste, mais je vous rassure, fantasmer est l'une de mes activités préférées ! » pouffa la brunette en reprenant sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Une dizaine de vidéos plus tard, Keira fut la première à bâiller. Ses paupières étaient étrangement lourdes. Elle avait pourtant bien dormi la veille, et lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était seulement vingt et une heure trente, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait définitivement.

À y regarder de plus près, Lou s'étirait pour la dixième fois et son regard semblait comme éteint, et elle n'avait de cesse de se frotter les yeux. Elin, de nature déjà fragile, avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement tant elle était fatiguée, accrochée comme à une bouée de sauvetage à sa peluche en forme d'éléphant, à laquelle elle avait enfoncé les écouteurs de son iPod dans les oreilles, comme s'il écoutait la musique.

« Non, quelque chose ne va pas », marmonna la méchée.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvint, ce fut le bruit sourd que fit la tête d'Elin lorsqu'elle heurta le sol et cette lumière blanche qui tentait de s'immiscer jusque sous ses paupières.

* * *

« Uuugh…J'ai froid… »murmura celle aux yeux noirs.

Elle se releva péniblement, de sorte à être à genoux. Elle était encore entière, Corben – son éléphant – et son iPod étaient toujours dans ses bras, mais quelque chose semblait différent. Sa perception du monde…Et elle-même…tout avait changé.  
Lorsque la brume qui l'entourait se dissipa, elle vit ses amies à ses côtés, toujours affalées au sol. Elle aurait juré que Keira bavait, mais peut-être était-ce juste un reflet…  
Alors, la vérité la frappa.  
Elle regarda ses mains, ses jambes, sous son haut de pyjama, et son reflet dans l'écran de son baladeur : elle était devenue un personnage d'animé.  
Rêve réaliste ou coup du sort ? Elin n'osait pas y croire.  
Tous ses petits défauts – kilos en trop, imperfections de la peau, des choses comme ça – avaient disparu, ses jambes étaient enfin marquées, son ventre plat et surtout elle était mignonne même sans maquillage – enfin, elle savait qu'elle avait du potentiel même sans, mais elle se préférait avec, et puis bref – elle était devenue un personnage d'ANIMÉ ! Ce qui la choquait le plus, c'était son âge ; elle avait toujours fait un peu plus femme que certaines de ses copines, mais là, il n'était plus question d'adolescence ; la jeune fille était devenue jeune femme qui entamait la vingtaine.  
Elle commença à paniquer. Ses amies avaient subi le même sort, même si elle préférait qualifier ça de _miracle_, mais refusaient de se réveiller. Et si elles avaient été projetées dans…

« Zut, j'avais tout prévu, sauf ça », la coupa une voix orgueilleuse.

Elle sursauta, l'homme avait mis fin à son raisonnement, et elle avait noté qu'il parlait anglais. Elle regarda le sol d'un air pensif. Comme elle s'y attendait, un pentacle vert phosphorescent brillait sur la pierre froide, sous ses doigts – sous ses amies. Louise commença à émerger.

Ses craintes furent confirmées. Elles avaient été projetées dans Hetalia.

Angleterre – car c'était bien lui – s'approcha d'elle. Il l'observa comme si elle était une bête de foire.

« Vous êtes de l'autre monde, pas vrai ?

- Si tu le dis, répondit-elle prudemment en anglais.

- Je ne peux pas vous renvoyer, énonça-t-il simplement.

- Pourquoi ? »

Elin sentit une goutte de sueur lui rouler dans le dos.

« …Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je suis désolé, j'avais prévu d'invoquer un truc particulièrement méchant pour faire peur à Amérique – c'est Halloween, et nous avons un concours chaque année, pour faire court – mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé dans ma formule…

- Notre présence ici est une erreur, donc ? remarqua Lou en rampant jusqu'à l'anglais et son amie. D'ailleurs, on fait un rêve collectif, Elin ?

- Il est très convaincant alors, souffla-t-elle. Lou, tu t'es vue ? Tu fais encore plus vieille que moi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime », rétorqua ironiquement celle aux cheveux courts en s'observant de la même manière que la brunette l'avait fait précédemment.

Elle parut d'abord horrifiée sous l'effet de la surprise, puis se détailla d'un œil satisfait. L'imperfection n'existait pas dans l'animé, et la couleur de ses yeux noisette semblait lui convenir. Leur apparence n'avait en soi, pas tant varié ; cheveux, yeux, tout restait de la même couleur, mais tout était corrigé par le graphisme asiatique. Et se voir avec quelques années de plus était certes choquant sur le coup, mais aussi très agréable. Elle sentait au fond d'elle, que moralement également, quelque chose avait également évolué.

Avant qu'Elin ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, l'anglais avait aplati la paume de sa main sur le front de la jeune femme, et un choc électrique se produit.

« C'est ce que je pensais, commença la Nation. Mon intuition ne me trompe jam…

- OH, FLYING MINT BUNNY ! » cria soudainement la petite brune en pointant ledit lapin volant.

Lou la regarda comme si elle était demeurée.

« Non mais t'as craqué ? C'est Iggy qui te met dans cet état ? »

La réaction d'Angleterre fut plus mitigée. Il jeta dans un premier temps un regard noir à Louise pour avoir employé ce surnom – bien qu'elle eut parlé en français, il s'était reconnu dans ce sobriquet qui lui était attribué par Amérique – puis dévisagea Elin, Flying Mint Bunny qui était bien en face du doigt de celle aux yeux noirs, puis à nouveau la jeune femme, et un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres.

« Finalement, enfin quelqu'un de sensé.

- Je peux voir les créatures magiques, scandait Elin d'un air émerveillé. Je suis dans Hetalia et je peux voir les créatures magiques. Ma vie est complète !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, toujours plongée dans ses livres sur la fantasy… grommela Keira en rejoignant Louise – elle avait saisi une partie de la conversation dans sa somnolence. Elle nous avait pas raconté qu'elle se prenait pour une sorcière quand elle était petite ? Elle avait la baguette d'Hermione et tout… »

Le regard noisette de Louise se fit plus aiguisé.

« Quelque chose contre Harry Potter ?

- Ça me saoule.

- Tes derniers mots ?

- C'est mon dernier mot, Jean-Pierre. »

Lorsque Keira et Lou eurent fini de se crêper le chignon, Angleterre consentit à leur expliquer correctement ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Il avait connaissance d'un autre monde, et savait qu'un ouvrage papier racontait leurs déboires, mais il était le _seul_, littéralement seul au monde. C'est pourquoi il leur intima de garder ce secret le plus longtemps possible, car cela pourrait causer "d'inutiles remous et questions" qui ébranleraient le monde pour _rien_. Il leur avoua qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur la manière à employer pour les renvoyer chez elle, et qu'il trouvait leur aura différente de celle des autres humains – de leur monde comme du sien. Il avait alors vérifié sur Elin, et ses craintes s'étaient confirmées ; il avait fait une grosse bêtise…  
Il s'apprêtait à leur en dire plus, lorsqu'une femme de chambre entra timidement dans la cave.

« Mr. Kirkland, vous devriez vous préparer pour le Sommet Mondial, vous allez être en retard.

- Très bien, merci, Catherine. Vous trois. Interdiction formelle de sortir d'ici, est-ce bien clair ? Je ne vous ai pas tout expliqué et votre présence pourrait causer des problèmes à cause de mon erreur. Je vous préviens ; la salle est gardée, gare à vous. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et les abandonna à leur sort.

« J'ai froid, grogna Elin. Comme si cet enfoiré pouvait pas mettre le chauffage dans sa foutue cave…Et il nous laisse là comme des paumées en plus ! Même pas dans une chambre ! »

Elle enfouit son visage dans le ventre pelucheux de Corben, son éléphant de chez Ikea, et étouffa un cri de rage.

« Eh, les filles…commença Keira avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Oh mon dieu, elle a encore une mauvaise idée, murmura Lou.

- On est dans Hetalia…Et on va se contenter du panorama de cette cave qui sent le moisi ? Je sais pas vous, mais je pense qu'on vaut mieux que ça.

- Il l'a dit en sortant. La cave est gardée, la mit en garde celle au carré plongeant.

- Par qui ? "Catherine" ? Je n'ai vu personne arriver, et je n'ai pas vu cette fille partir non plus… »

Elin releva le nez, cacha Popode II – son iPod – dans le nœud papillon et fourni de Corben, et se releva. Elle épousseta son mignon pyjama noir, et se tourna vers Lou, à qui elle tendit la main. La jeune femme était la seule assise.

« Viens. Elle a raison, pour une fois.

- Hey ! Le pour une fois est de trop !

- Et puis, je vois les créatures magiques. Dans Hetalia. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? commença la brunette en souriant doucement.

- …Que tu peux faire de la magie ? hésita Louise en se levant à son tour.

- Avec un peu de chance. Et sais-tu où nous sommes ?

- Dans le sous-sol magique d'Iggy ! s'exclama Keira avec enthousiasme. Qui est plein de grimoires !

- Au boulot ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » rit Elin en levant le poing de façon encourageante.

Elles se mirent toutes trois à éplucher les vieux ouvrages, où des runes incompréhensibles pour deux d'entre elles se succédaient page après page. Les mots s'enchaînaient naturellement pour Elin, et savoir qu'elle avait, en plus d'être dans Hetalia, un don particulier, remplissait tout son être d'allégresse.  
Au bout d'une heure, elle tomba, par chance, en ouvrant un livre au hasard, sur la formule qu'il l'intéressait.  
Elle effleura la page du bout des doigts.

« …J'ai trouvé, sourit-elle narquoisement.

- Alors, alors ? se pressa Keira à ses côtés.

- Cette formule endort toutes les personnes qui sont dans un rayon d'un kilomètre de l'enchanteur – enchanteresse, dans mon cas. Ça devrait endormir tout le manoir.

- Et nous avec, fit remarquer Louise d'un air inquiet. Et puis pour combien de temps ?

- Vous n'aurez qu'à me toucher, ça devrait suffire à vous lier à moi et à vous tenir réveillées. Et le sort est à durée illimitée, comme dans la Belle au Bois Dormant ! Je suis sûre qu'il saura le lever en rentrant. »

Elle prit une inspiration.

« …Désolée, Iggybrow…Tu ne vas pas être content. »

Une incantation plus tard, les ronflements faisaient vibrer le plafond.

« JE L'AI FAIT ! beuglait Elin en sautant partout. J'AI FAIT DE LA MAGIE !

-…Je suis soufflée, commença Lou, admirative.

- Je savais qu'il valait mieux ne pas la mettre en colère, mais son niveau de dangerosité vient de prendre des dimensions autrement considérables… » frissonna la méchée.

La brunette essuya une larme d'émotion et se tourna vers ses amies.

« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- J'imagine, fit Keira en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Moi, je propose qu'on s'habille et se pomponne décemment…

- J'avoue que rencontrer France en pyjama, ça me tente pas trop, remarqua Lou en tirant sur son pull rose.

- Et qu'on aille faire un petit coucou à Iggy au Sommet Mondial », acheva celle qui les avait hébergées.

Elin avait vaguement protesté qu'elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée de laisser Corben et Popode II seuls ici, ainsi, elle les prit sous le bras, mais Keira régla le problème, lorsqu'arrivées au dressing-room – qui contenait, heureusement pour elles, des vêtements pour femme – elle proposa de les mettre dans un grand sac. Elles y mirent également quelques sous-vêtements et t-shirts de rechange, et une bouteille d'eau "empruntée" par Louise à la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas osé ouvrir les placards. Ils étaient chez Angleterre, après tout.

Louise enfila un slim gris, un débardeur bleu à fleur blanches, et un gilet noir, ainsi qu'une paire de converse assorties au haut à laquelle Elin avait jeté un sort – elle avait emporté le grimoire également – pour qu'elles soient à sa taille.  
La plus petite se décida pour une jupe plissée noire, un haut noir également à manches trois-quarts avec deux grosses cerises en paillettes et semi-transparent dans le dos, une paire de mi-bas noir et des bottines grises, elles-aussi retravaillées pour être à sa pointure.  
Keira fut la dernière à se décider ; les vêtements lui semblaient tous ordinaires et faisaient "vioques", et ce fut Elin qui réussit à la convaincre d'enfiler une robe bordeaux à manches longues, qui lui découvrait les épaules et lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, avec une grosse ceinture noire pour marquer sa taille, ainsi que des talons noirs.  
Les nouvellement jeunes femmes s'étaient faites plaisir ; ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait dans son animé préféré, autant faire bonne impression aux personnages ! Leur apparence leur paraissait importante, plus que jamais.

Pomponnées – il était absolument hors de question pour Elin de sortir sans être un minimum maquillée et coiffée, non mais – et parées à l'aventure, elles sortirent du manoir, non sans avoir une fois de plus "emprunté" un peu d'argent à Iggy.

« Le pauvre, on l'a pillé. 'Faudra le rembourser.

- Elin, j'apprécie ton savoir-vivre, mais c'est pas le moment d'avoir des remords. On compte sur toi pour causer anglais, d'ailleurs, se plaignit Keira qui portait le sac à babioles, comme l'appelait Lou.

- Je sais, gloussa la plus petite en hélant un taxi. On va foutre un de ces bordels... »

* * *

« J'ai l'impression d'être Sealand, soupira Louise d'un air rêveur en pénétrant d'un l'immense bâtisse. Toujours à essayer d'être un pays, et qui file Iggy en douce…

- Tu as vu le nombre de drapeaux à l'entrée ? TU AS VU TOUS CES DRAPEAUX ? répétait sans cesse la brunette en tripotant le nœud noir dans ses cheveux bouclés.

- Oui Elin, on a vu les drapeaux, mais le mieux, c'est quand on va rencontrer ceux qui les représentent… » fit remarquer sournoisement la méchée.

Elin dut retenir un cri de joie à cette pensée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle frissonnait d'appréhension et d'envie, et son esprit tournait aussi à cent à l'heure. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de retenir Keira et Lou ; les deux tenteraient à coup sûr de se jeter sur respectivement Prusse et France si elles les voyaient…Prusse n'étant plus une Nation à proprement parler, et donc ne faisant plus parti du Sommet Mondial, elle aurait, avec un peu de chance, juste à jouer les garde-fous avec Louise.

« …On y est. Bordel les filles, on y est ! » chuchota Keira lorsqu'elles furent juste derrière la double-porte d'où s'élevaient des cris. Ils se disputaient encore…

« Oh, c'est France ! Et Iggybrow ! On les entend de là… sourit avec délice celle au carré plongeant.

- Hey, Elin, je crois que y'a tes nordiques, aussi ! lui fit remarquer Keira avec un coup de coude et un clin d'œil révélateur.

- Idiote, rougit la brunette, c'est un Sommet Mondial. C'est normal qu'ils soient là.

- Ohh, Lou, elle fait sa tsundire !

- Tsundere, corrigea en levant les yeux au ciel la plus petite. Je n'en suis pas une ! Et puis, elle a entendu France, c'est fini : on l'a perdue… »

En effet, Louise était collée à la porte, et riait d'un air absent, les joues rosies, rien qu'au son de la voix du français.

« …Ah ouais, quand même. Mais c'est nul ! Y'a pas Gilbert ! ronchonna Keira en s'asseyant dans un coin.

- Eh, les filles, commença Lou, sortie de sa transe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Elin.

- Y'a encore un petit hall après la porte…Et on peut se cacher dans l'angle. On y va ?

- Adjugé ! »

Elin sauta sur ses pieds et fit signe aux deux autres de la suivre. À pas de loup, elles s'approchèrent. Les voix se firent plus distinctes ; la brunette dut une fois de plus retenir des larmes d'émotion.

« …Et maintenant ? souffla Keira.

- Maintenant, tu écoutes, tu te tais et tu profites du spectacle, lui répondit la plus élancée des trois.

- Oh, une _bella ragazza _! Oh, en fait, y'en a trois ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ici, vee~ ? »

Elin se retourna avec horreur. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de voir Italie, non, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller faire des pâtes avec lui. Ou échapper à tous les regards sans exception qui s'étaient posés sur elles, au choix.  
Le groupe était maintenant visible aux yeux de tous grâce à l'intervention de l'italien qui avait parlé suffisamment fort pour attirer l'intention de tout le monde – _littéralement_.

C'en fut trop pour Keira qui fit exploser toute sa frustration sur le pauvre mangeur de pâtes.

« PUTAIN, MAIS T'ES TROP CON ! Tu pouvais pas la fermer ! Tu vois pas qu'on était en mode ninja, là ! Espèce de mangeur de _pasta_ avariées ! T'as tout fait foirer, de toute façon t'es bon qu'à ça, ESPÈCE D'ENC… »

Lou se jeta sur Keira pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, la bâillonnant avec un foulard noir à étoiles qu'Elin avait pris chez Angleterre.

« C'est toi la débile ! Pour quoi est-ce qu'on passe ? Hein ? Mais à quoi tu pensais en beuglant comme une tarée ? cria-t-elle à son tour. Tiens, bouffe le foulard, bouffe-le, ça te fera fermer ta grande bouche !

- AAAAAH NON JE REGRETTE. C'est _mon _foulard, j'y tiens, alors maintenant tu me rends ça tout de suite OU JE FAIS TOUT PÉTER ! hurla Elin en tentant de séparer les deux autres furies, une drôle d'aura verte l'entourant. Pas touche au foulard, namého. Pauvres tâches.

- Euh… commença Allemagne en s'avançant, l'air sévère. Qui êtes-v…

- Pas le temps pour ça, Doitsu ! l'interrompit Keira. On est sur une affaire _importante_, siffla-elle en attrapant le pauvre Italie par le col de sa chemise, terrorisé.

- Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester dans la cave ! s'exclama Angleterre en les reconnaissant. D'ailleurs, ce sont mon grimoire et mes vêtements, sales kleptomanes !

- Attends, tu gardes des jeunes filles dans ta cave ?...s'horrifia France.

- Trop long à expliquer, sale grenouille !

- Répète, mangeur de scones !

- Je vais utiliser le truc vert à trois, menaça Elin à l'attention de Keira et Lou qui se prenaient toujours le bec.

- …Truc vert ? Ça se mange ? demanda Italie, soudainement intéressé.

- Un… l'ignora Elin, bouillonnante.

- Tu as insulté Italie devant le monde entier ! continuait Louise.

- Mesdemoiselles, veuillez décliner vos identités ! tentait de se faire entendre Japon qui voulait venir en aide à Allemagne.

- Deux…

- Ohh, elles sont mignonnes ! Je ne pensais pas qu'Iggy fréquentait d'aussi jolies personnes, il est loin d'être un héros, après tout ! commenta Amérique en y ajoutant son rire tonitruant.

- La partie de la cave reste ce qui me préoccupe le plus, aru… frissonna Chine.

- Fufufu~, se contenta de rire Russie.

- TROIS ! »

Une explosion retentit dans le hall de la grande salle, rapidement envahie par une fumée verdâtre et des paillettes.  
Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Louise et Keira constatèrent avec effroi que leur amie tenait dans ses mains le tant redouté truc vert. Et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air, mais alors pas du tout du tout, contente.

« N-NOOOOON !

- Ahh, c'est sa _rape face _! »

Les coups s'abattirent sans aucune pitié sur leurs crânes.

« Et maintenant, vous vous tenez tranquilles ! »

Le truc vert disparut avec beaucoup moins de cérémonie qu'à son arrivée, et Elin se tourna vers le reste du monde.

« Les carottes sont cuites… » déglutit-elle difficilement.

Elle tomba à genoux, et Lou et Keira se précipitèrent aussitôt vers elle. Elin les rassura rapidement ; utiliser la magie avait un prix auquel elle n'était pas habituée. Rapidement, elle fut à nouveau sur ses deux pieds, bien qu'un peu plus pâlotte.

Louise se chargea de raconter à Angleterre ce qui s'était passé – en omettant le côté téléportation, monde parallèle et animé – après son départ, tout en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux. Ses énormes sourcils et France l'attiraient comme des aimants, et rester concentrée – et surtout parler devant autant de personnes – s'avéra plus dur que prévu.

Iggy se pinça l'arête du nez en signe d'agacement.

« J'aurai du me douter que vous ne tiendriez pas en place…

- Forcément ! Qui voudrait rester dans une cave qui pue la vase ?

- Prusse, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais m'attendre dans la cafétéria, l'apostropha Allemagne.

- J'ai entendu qu'il y avait du grabuge, alors je me suis dit que le fabuleux moi devait vous manquer. »

Il ponctua sa phrase de son rire si particulier, alors que Louise et Elin se regardaient d'un air entendu. Elles prirent chacune un bras de Keira. Histoire qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

« Psst, Keira. Tu baves », lui souffla Elin avec un petit rire.

La concernée maugréa quelques jurons à voix basse, rougit légèrement et continua de dévorer le prussien du regard.  
Il était là, dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il respirait le même air qu'elle. Et si jamais il la touchait ? Oh mon Dieu. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais se laver.

« Venez avec moi. On a besoin de discuter dans un lieu tranquille », leur intima Angleterre en désignant le reste du monde qui semblait plus qu'intéressé par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Ils sortirent rapidement, et les quatre d'entre eux se retrouvèrent dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque de l'édifice.

« Vas-y, dis-nous ce que tu as à nous dire. Tu t'étais arrêté à ta bêtise, déclara Elin en croisant les bras, attentive.

- Tu ne perds pas le Nord, toi, hein ? soupira-t-il.

- Non, effectivement, ricana Keira en faisant un clin d'œil équivoque à son amie.

- La ferme, rougit violemment la plus petite. Pas ici. Angleterre, continue, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas attention à elle.

- Oh, toi et moi, on va avoir des comptes à régler en sortant, fulmina la méchée dont les yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

- Il semblerait qu'en vous invoquant dans ce monde, je vous ai, euh…comment dire…liées à un bout de cette Terre.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Lou.

- J'ai fait de vous la personnification d'un territoire, répéta-t-il, plus assurément cette fois. C'est ce que je vérifiais avec Elin plus tôt. »

Cette dernière se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, sous le choc.

« …Et il y a moyen de savoir lequel ? reprit-elle.

- Bien sûr. Grâce à ma magie, j'ai pu savoir tout ce que je voulais sur vous, avec juste un toucher !

- Oui, tu es génial Iggybrow, le coupa Keira. Dis-nous maintenant !

- Si vous permettez, laissez-moi vous toucher le front, et je peux faire un petit dossier sur vous. Territoire représenté, particularités physiques – j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas tout à fait pareilles avant, hum ? – et… »

Son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il le posa sur Elin.

« …Capacités particulières.

- Génial ! Ça te prendrait combien de temps ? l'interrogea Louise.

- Pas plus d'un quart d'heure.

- Alors…Vieeeens, aie confiaaaaceuh~ », chantonna Keira en désignant son front.

L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta. Comme promis, un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait imprimé une feuille chacune où étaient consignées leurs informations personnelles.

« Je me disais…Qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez vivre chez la Nation…Dont vous dépendez. »

Elin jeta un coup d'œil sur sa fiche et pâlit.

« Vous vous doutez bien que vous n'êtes pas des pays ?

- Tu pouvais quand même pas faire une erreur aussi énorme, railla Keira.

- Vous êtes la représentation d'une région, continua-t-il en lançant un regard noir à celle aux yeux verts, avant de vérifier sa montre. Donc…la réunion devrait être finie à l'heure qu'il est. Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur nous…Vous avez quand même besoin que je vous présente à eux ?

-…On devrait pouvoir se débrouiller, acquiesça Louise.

- Angleterre, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu ne peux pas nous renvoyer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Elin d'un ton espiègle.

- En effet, ça complique encore plus les choses…Je vous informerai de chacune de mes avancées. Ah, et on risque de vous appeler par votre nom de territoire, il faudra vous habituer…Je vais prévenir les pays concernés qu'il va falloir prendre soin de vous. Enfin…pour le moment…Bonne chance dans votre nouvelle vie. »

Sur ces mots un peu plus chaleureux, il quitta les lieux et laissa les trois jeunes régions livrées à elles-mêmes.


	2. De la patafix, de la bière et un avion

_Hello ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 !_  
_Merci beaucoup des vues, des alertes et des favs. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois qu'une de mes fics a autant de succès sur ce site. XD_  
_N'oubliez pas que la partie review vous est également ouverte ! Et pensez à venir nous faire un petit coucou sur le fofo ou le site, on ne mord pas ! (les liens sont sur mon profil~) Et non, je n'ai aucun remord à nous faire de la pub. :'D_  
_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Attends… déglutit Keira. Ça veut dire qu'on va être…séparées ? »

Elin ne put qu'acquiescer en silence. Ses yeux relisaient sans cesse la même ligne sur sa feuille.

« Alors, vous êtes qui ? sourit Lou. C'est vrai qu'au fond je me sens un peu différente…Ça ne me dépaysera pas trop, personnellement : je suis Provence !

- Ohhh, tu vas atterrir chez ton chéri ! Écoute, Iggy a bien fait les choses, parce que moi aussi : je vais aller chez Allemagne et surtout Prusse~

- Ah, t'es qui ? T'es qui ? répéta Louise, avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Je suis Saxe, huhuhu. Ça promet d'être absolument génial.

- Et toi, Elin ? On ne t'entend plus, ça fait bizarre, toi qui ne fais que piailler d'habitude, s'enquit avec inquiétude celle au carré plongeant.

- Je vais mourir…

- Hein ?

- Dites…Les îles Féroé, ça appartient bien au Danemark ?

- Oh, toi. Toi. TOI. Iggy a fait le choix pour toi ! Et je vois où tu veux en venir ! »

Sur ces mots, Keira se jeta sur elle pour l'étouffer dans un énorme câlin.

« Maiiiis, j'ai encore rien diiiit ! se plaignit la brunette.

- Oui mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous poserais cette question si ce n'était pas toi…_Féroé_.

- Ah, je ne m'y ferai jamais, _Provence_.

- Moi non plus…J'imagine que _Saxe _aura du mal aussi. » soupira Lou en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire. Ça promettait d'être drôle…

Elles déchantèrent bien vite lorsqu'elles constatèrent que la salle de réunion n'avait que très peu désempli. D'ailleurs, Kirkland avait apparemment tenu sa promesse ; les Nations devant les accueillir semblaient encore plus loquaces que les autres.

« On est dans la meeeeerde.

- Jusqu'au cou, confirma Lou à l'attention de son amie aux yeux verts.

- Ah, c'était ça cette odeur ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, Elin, ton humour est toujours aussi _merdique_, répondit Keira du tac au tac.

- Allez, on arrête, on a l'air de scatophiles.

- Lou a raison. Ah, et, Keira ?

- Oui ?

- On ne saute pas sur les gens. On fait en sorte qu'ils nous sautent dessus. Clair ? »

La susnommée tira la langue à la plus petite d'entre elles et elles s'avancèrent respectivement vers ceux qui devaient les prendre sous leur aile.

Elin marchait d'un pas hésitant. Elle souffla un bon coup, et se dit qu'elle devait rester la plus naturelle possible. Oui, voilà. Ils étaient juste ses personnages préférés, ses idoles, c'est tout.

"…_Espèce de bouleeeeeeeeet. Tu te mets le stress toute seule ! Allez, tu crains dégun, tu sais faire de la magie, et tu peux invoquer le truc vert ! Corben et Popode sont dans le sac...Ahhh ! Le sac ! Il faut qu'elle me le rende ! Oh, et si y'en a qui étaient télépathes ? Je suis foutue ! Foutue !_ "

« Ahem…Bonjour ! salua-t-elle en anglais – elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils comprennent le français, et puis, elle ne parlait pas un mot de leurs langues. Angleterre vous a parlé de moi…Non ?

- Oui, tu es Elin Winstol, l'une des pauvres filles qu'il a retenues dans sa cave ! s'exclama Finlande avec sympathie.

- Hmm, confirma Suède en dardant son regard sur elle.

- Err…On peut voir ça comme ça…

- Il m'a dit que tu pouvais faire de la magie. D'ailleurs, c'était pas mal tout à l'heure. C'était un tube vert ? s'enquit Norvège d'un ton plat.

- Truc vert, corrigea-t-elle. Et merci. »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Oui, c'était définitivement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Leurs accents – tous un peu différents, et bien marqués, pour ceux qu'elle avait entendus – étaient à tomber et ils étaient encore plus beaux en vrai. Elle se sentait comme éblouie. Elle espérait que le passage en animé pouvait la faire rivaliser avec _ça_…  
Elle ne put empêcher un sourire béat de s'installer sur ses lèvres. À quoi bon lutter ?

« …Et donc, qui es-tu ?

- Pardon ? »

Islande leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant son erreur, tandis qu'elle le regardait d'un air perdu. Finlande ne venait-il pas le dire à l'instant ?

« Je me suis mal exprimé. Quel territoire représentes-tu ?

- Oh ! Je suis…Féroé. »

Forcément, cela faisait partie de son identité à présent ; un second nom, une seconde peau. Cela sonnait toujours étrange, pour l'instant, après tout, elle ne l'avait appris que quelques minutes auparavant. Eux étaient nés avec – _à cause _de cette identité-là, même – donc cela leur paraissait être la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Le sourire de Finlande s'agrandit et il joignit ses mains.

« Ah, Danemark va être content en revenant ! Ça nous change, tu n'as pas du tout le physique de là-bas…

- J'imagine, pouffa-t-elle. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de brunes aux yeux noirs… »

"_Même si mes cheveux tirent sur l'acajou. Et puis, c'est normal que je n'ai pas le physique ; j'ai été liée récemment, je ne suis pas née en tant que telle !_"

Un silence gênant pour Elin s'installa. Elle se demandait comment ses amies s'en sortaient, et si Danemark allait revenir bientôt. Après tout, c'est chez lui qu'elle allait devoir vivre…  
Elle en frissonna d'avance. Et s'ils vivaient tous ensemble dans un grand manoir ? Oh, comme dans les fanfictions ! Ce serait drôle, aussi.  
…Mais elle n'y croyait pas trop. Ils ne se supporteraient plus, au bout d'un moment. Et c'était compréhensible…

Louise, quant à elle, avait rapidement sympathisé avec France. Il s'était montré galant et attentif à son égard, avait limité son rentre-dedans à quelques clins d'œil et légers sous-entendus, et n'avait posé que très peu de questions.  
Lou s'était dite que soit il les gardait pour plus tard, soit Angleterre lui en avait dit plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle mènerait sa petite enquête.

« Ahh, ma petite Louise Dubois… Une aussi jolie demoiselle ne devrait pas laisser ce genre d'expression déformer son visage, susurra-t-il en enroulant l'une des mèches du carré plongeant de Lou autour de son doigt. Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ? Tu veux aller te reposer ?

- A-ah, non, rien, je…j'ai du mal à m'habituer à tout ça, c'est tout.

- "Tout ça" ?

- Tout ça, reprit-elle en désignant la salle d'un geste ample. Et puis…ça. »

Elle se pointa elle-même du doigt.

« Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien, Provence. Et puis, les régions n'ont pas à venir à autant de réunions que les pays, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Non, pas seulement…Je…Ça va me faire bizarre d'être séparée de mes amies. Pire, d'être dans des pays différents ! »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne le remarque pas, ne pas pleurer…

Francis vit les yeux de sa nouvelle protégée s'humidifier, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"…_Ah. Il l'a vu._"

Elle rougit d'une couleur qu'elle ne pensait même pas possible alors que le blond éclatait de rire. La vie avec France promettait de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve…

Taquine, Keira s'était plantée devant Gilbert et lui avait offert son plus beau sourire.

« Je crois que vous allez devoir prendre soin de moi pour quelques temps, chantonna-t-elle. Je suis Keira Boger – mais Angleterre a déjà dû vous le dire ? »

Prusse la déshabilla littéralement du regard, avant de lâcher, non sans un sourire appréciateur :

« …Ouais. Il nous a parlé de toi. Attends-toi au pire avec West…Ça risque vite d'être l'armée à la maison. Tu survivras, Saxe ?

- J'essaierai. T'as bien survécu, toi. Je devrais pas trop mal m'en sortir.

- Toi ! »

Keira se retourna pour faire face à un Allemagne en colère et un Italie terrifié.

« Présente-lui tes excuses ! Tout de suite ! Tu l'as humilié publiquement !

-…Je suis désolée. »

"_Oh, pitié. J'en pleurerai presque. 'Fais pas genre il en a pas l'habitude…Oh, regarde, j'écrase une larme tellement j'ai de remords !_"

« Il vaudrait mieux, fit Allemagne en hochant la tête. Ne t'amuse plus jamais à crier sur lui comme ça, est-ce clair ?

- Non mais t'es vraiment gay ou quoi ? grogna-t-elle sous son souffle. Lâche-moi avec ce mec. Okay, Ita-chan est mignon, point à la ligne. T'as pas autre chose à faire, sérieusement ?

- Pardon ?

- Rien. Je parlais seule.

- J'aime mieux ça. »

Elle s'empressa de lever son majeur dans la direction du blond dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, et Prusse ricana.

« C'est mon frère tu sais ?

- Je sais. Il aurait mieux fait de plus te ressembler.

- Tu me dragues ?

- Tu me draguerais en retour si c'était le cas ? »

Cela sembla clouer le bec au pseudo albinos, qui se gratta le menton d'un air pensif tandis que Gilbird se posait sur sa tête.

« …T'es marrante. »

* * *

La salle ayant eu son quota de ragots, il ne resta finalement plus que les nordiques – sans Danemark, qui manquait toujours à l'appel – France, Allemagne, Prusse et les trois amies nouvellement régions.  
Elin s'était assoupie dans un coin de la salle, une fois que Keira lui eut rendu Corben et Popode, elle était ainsi affalée sur l'éléphant, gardien du baladeur. Lou l'avait vite rejointe et Keira profitait de sa majorité acquise le matin même grâce à Angleterre en buvant une bière avec les deux germaniques. D'un accord tacite, toutes les Nations avaient décidé de partir en même temps pour ne pas séparer les trois amies trop abruptement ; le danois, par sa disparition hasardeuse, avait involontairement retardé le moment fatidique.

La brunette, encore étourdie et à peine éveillée, écoutait d'une oreille discrète ce qu'elle saisissait de la conversation autour d'elle, continuant de simuler le sommeil.

« …Vraiment la laisser vivre avec ce débile ? Qu'il se tue, peu importe, mais s'il tue une innocente…

- J'aurai pas la conscience tranquille non plus. »

Elin reconnut la voix de Norvège puis d'Islande, leurs mots étaient aussi durs que devaient l'être leurs expressions.

« Regardez-la, tellement innocente et adorable…une poupée…Elle est petite en plus…On a envie de la protéger…Vous croyez qu'elle survivra à Danemark ? » s'inquiéta le finlandais.

"_Okay, j'ai la côté avec Finny. Bon à savoir. Et les frères icebergs se soucient un minimum de mon bien-être. Je m'en sors pas trop mal !_"

« …Est-ce qu'elle a le choix ? soupira Suède avec son très fort accent.

- Hey, au pire, au lieu de décider du sort de mon amie tous seuls, vous pouvez lui demander, non ? » lança Keira.

Elin entendit le claquement des talons de celle aux yeux verts et en conclut qu'elle se rapprochait.

« Oh, remarquez, non. Elle était incapable de décider quel était son personnage préféré dans un groupe de cinq personnes, alors choisir avec qui vivre…C'est même pas la peine. »

Elin ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ainsi que de maudire et remercier son amie à la fois. Keira faisait référence aux nordiques eux-mêmes ; la brunette avait toujours adoré ce groupe et ne pouvait pas en choisir qu'un seul parmi les beaux blonds, ce qui lui valait d'être souvent charriée en tant que "polygame". Elle avait cependant eu le tact de ne pas les citer, préservant ainsi celles aux cheveux bouclés de moqueries futures.

« Elle dort, de toute manière. Je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller, remarqua Finlande.

- Oh, pitié. Elle est très bonne actrice, mais j'arrive à différencier un vrai sommeil de son mode ninja. Elin, je sais que tu es réveillée depuis dix bonnes minutes. Allez, on émerge ! » termina la méchée en secouant doucement son amie par l'épaule, délogeant Lou – réellement endormie – qui s'écrasa sur le sol pavé.

Cette dernière poussa un petit cri de surprise, massant avec une grimace l'endroit précis où sa tête avait heurté le carrelage.  
Elin grogna et se recroquevilla contre Corben, entrouvrant un œil.

« Certes, je ne dors pas, je tire ma flemme, nuance.

- Ce n'est pas poli de faire attendre ces messieurs.~ Allez, tu auras tout le temps de dormir dans l'avion !

- Non, si je vais au Danemark, en partant de chez Iggy, ce sera un vol plutôt court…j'aurai à peine le temps de m'endormir qu'on aura atterri !

-…T'as sérieusement pensé à tout ça ?

- Le sommeil est une chose sacrée.

- Surtout ne vous souciez pas de moi, hein, je viens de m'exploser le crâne par terre par _ta _faute, Keira, mais sinon, je vais bien ! chouina Louise.

- Pourquoi tu nous embêtes avec ça si tu vas bien ? Sérieux… »

Celle au carré plongeant gonfla les joues et commença à profaner toutes sortes d'insanités envers Keira – lesquelles la laissaient indifférente – et Elin se désintéressa de leurs chamailleries. Elle s'étira, replaça rapidement ses cheveux avec les doigts, assit Corben de façon à ce qu'il soit confortable – elle adorait _vraiment _cette peluche – et se releva. Les nordiques débattaient encore de son sort et ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué son éveil, elle décida alors de sortir en douce de la salle pour explorer un peu les environs.

À gauche, couloir ; à droite, couloir puis toilettes.  
Bien, le choix était vite fait, elle tourna à droite. Elle pénétra dans la pièce réservée aux dames et observa son reflet dans le miroir prenant tout le mur.  
Elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas ; si tout cela était un rêve, le réveil serait bien dur. Elle ouvrit l'eau et passa les doigts sous le liquide glacé. La sensation était bien présente.

« …C'est la réalité. »

Quelque chose clochait néanmoins avec son apparence. À force de chercher, elle comprit avec une pointe d'effroi : ses cheveux, qui possédaient déjà des reflets roux, prenaient de plus en plus une teinte acajou, et ses yeux d'ordinaire noirs viraient vers le gris. Sa peau, bien que peu hâlée lorsqu'elle était encore dans l'autre monde, s'apparentait à présent à du lait.

« Je m'éclaircis. Seigneur, je m'éclaircis. Je prends le physique de là-bas ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

Dans le fond, c'est sensé. Elle était Féroé. Tous les autres pays étaient des stéréotypes ambulants ; sa personnalité était ce qu'elle était, mais il était évident que son physique s'adapterait. Et si elle ressentait les souffrances qu'endurait son territoire à travers son propre corps ? La même chose arriverait-elle à ses amies ?  
Prise de panique rien qu'à cette idée, la nouvellement rouquine quitta précipitamment les toilettes pour fuir son reflet et la réalité. C'était trop à assimiler en quelques heures…

Elle essuya quelques larmes de frustration qui avaient décidé de tremper ses joues et commença à courir le plus loin possible de la salle de réunion. Alors que les pensées et les portes défilaient, elle continuait à sangloter comme une enfant. Tout lui était imposé, et tout ça lui faisait peur ! Elle serait bientôt séparée de ses amies pour aller vivre avec ce qui était en fait un inconnu, dans une maison froide où la seule chose qui la reliait à sa vie d'avant serait Corben – et son tout aussi fidèle Popode. À quoi bon faire de la magie lorsque le cœur n'y est pas ?  
Et…quand rentrerait-elle, quand reverrait-elle sa famille ? Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Rentrerait-elle un jour ? Iggy lui-même n'avait aucune idée sur la question, il avait avoué être incapable de les renvoyer et le fait même qu'elles soient liées à un territoire rendait la chose encore plus impossible qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elin se laissa glisser contre un mur, dans un virage du couloir qui semblait interminable et où l'ampoule menaçait de griller à tout instant. Submergée par l'appréhension et le chagrin, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura de plus belle.

Toujours dans la salle de réunion du Sommet Mondial, Keira et Lou finirent par se rendre compte de l'absence de la plus petite d'entre elles.

« Elle s'est volatilisée ! C'est humainement impossible ! grogna Keira.

- Et si elle s'était téléportée grâce à la magie ? supposa Lou.

- Non, c'est pour l'instant impossible pour elle d'utiliser une magie aussi avancée et surtout sans grimoire, les informa Norvège en croisant les bras.

- Elle a quitté les lieux sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte, constata platement Islande.

- Non, tu crois ? railla Prusse.

- Elle ne peut pas avoir quitté le bâtiment, raisonna Finlande. Elle aurait eu besoin d'argent pour appeler un taxi, or, tout l'argent que vous avez vol… »

Keira lui lança un regard entendu et le blondinet se reprit aussitôt d'un air amusé.

« ..Que vous avez emprunté à Angleterre est resté dans le sac.

-…Hm. Le sac est toujours là », murmura Suède en le désignant d'un coup de menton, aux côtés de Corben.

Allemagne se racla la gorge.

« Très bien, on sait au moins où est-ce qu'on doit la chercher.

- Elle a peut-être juste voulu aller faire un tour ? Ou aller aux toilettes ? suggéra France avec un sourire.

- Ce serait un peu long pour les toilettes, objecta la méchée.

- Elle n'a jamais eu un très bon sens de l'orientation, remarqua celle aux yeux noisette. C'était pas faute d'essayer, pourtant, mais à moins-ce qu'il y ait des panneaux partout, elle finissait toujours pas se perdre, souviens-toi… »

Keira frappa la paume de sa main de son autre poing, une expression d'éclairée sur le visage.

« Mais oui ! Tu as raison ! Elle a voulu découvrir un peu les lieux parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, et elle n'a pas su retrouver son chemin. Fastoche. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller la chercher, du coup ? »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais Allemagne la retînt par le col de sa robe.

« Attends. Déjà, les lieux vous sont aussi inconnus, alors vous devriez rester ici avec d'autres personnes – au-cas-où elle reviendrait avant qu'on la trouve.

- Il a raison, acquiesça Norvège. Allemagne, France et Prusse partiront d'un côté, Suède et Finlande d'un autre, et Islande et moi…nous resterons avec les filles.

- Ça me va, ricana Prusse. Gilbird, on y va ! On a une demoiselle en détresse à retrouver. Ah, et comme ça, au passage, vous pourrez intercepter Danemark ! »

Tous approuvèrent à leur tour, et quittèrent la pièce, laissant les quatre autres dans un silence pesant.

« Pourvu qu'elle aille bien », murmura Lou.

* * *

Le blond marchait d'un pas enthousiaste, traînant derrière lui un petit chariot où étaient posés plusieurs packs de bière. Prusse lui avait appris qu'il y avait une grande réduction à la supérette du coin, juste avant la réunion, et il avait réussi à s'éclipser dès que la séance avait été levée. Angleterre avait bien tenté de l'arrêter en chemin, mais Danemark avait protesté en faveur "d'une opportunité qui ne se présentait qu'une fois le siècle" et avait ignoré que ce que Kirkland pouvait avoir de si important à lui dire.

« _I'm your drama queen tonight_~ » chantonna-t-il en prenant l'angle d'un couloir un peu plus sombre que les autres.

Son chariot heurta quelque chose et le fit piler dans un bruit de verre s'entrechoquant. Il pesta dans sa langue, et une fois qu'il eut constaté que ses boissons étaient intactes, il s'attarda sur ce qui avait bien pu casser sa bonne humeur.

Un pied.

D'accord, ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

L'ampoule clignota d'une lumière un peu plus vive, et il lâcha le manche du chariot pour se pencher vers la petite personne recroquevillée contre le mur – et à qui le pied en question appartenait, au passage.

Le peu qu'il distinguait de son visage ne lui disait rien ; tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir, c'était ses cheveux acajou et bouclés, sa peau blanche et le nœud noir coincé entre deux mèches, ce qui ne l'avançait pas plus.

« Une micronation, peut-être ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Aucune chaîne de télé n'avait parlé d'un nouvel état. Elle lui était inconnue, elle semblait dormir paisiblement dans un coin de couloir, pourquoi la déranger ?

Il allait continuer son chemin lorsqu'il tiqua.  
La réflexion profonde n'était certes pas son fort – comme le lui faisait souvent remarquer Norvège – mais il n'était pas non plus un idiot fini, ainsi, il se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Angleterre un peu plus tôt.

"_Ah, Danemark, tu tombes bien. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. Vois-tu, avec ma magie, j'ai…_

_- Désolé mon vieux, mais je suis pressé, tu me raconteras ça à mon retour, d'accord ?_

_- Mais si jamais tu la croises..._

_- Allez, salut !_"

Son regard tomba sur la jeune femme assoupie.

« Si jamais tu _la _croises… »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il parlait d'elle ? »

Il pesa le pour et le contre, cette demoiselle pourrait très bien avoir besoin d'aide, et au fond, jouer les chevaliers lui avait toujours plu. La curiosité l'emporta, et il s'accroupit à nouveau à ses côtés, notant au passage leur différence de taille.

« Hey…Mademoiselle ? hésita-t-il en lui pressant l'épaule. Tout va bien ? »

Elle marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et finit par émerger. Ses boucles suivirent le mouvement de sa tête alors qu'elle relevait le nez, et Danemark nota ses yeux rougis.

« Ah, tu pleurais ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Elin fut d'abord surprise de se retrouver si proche de ces grands yeux bleus et de ces mèches blondes qui défiaient toutes les lois de la gravité, rougissant légèrement du panorama plus qu'agréable qu'ils offraient. La magie s'était néanmoins brisée dès que celui qu'elle avait reconnu comme Danemark – et celui qui allait devoir prendre soin d'elle pour une durée indéterminée – avait ouvert la bouche, démontrant que son manque de tact légendaire était, justement, tout sauf une légende.

«…Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je tombe mal. Je vais me faire étrangler par Norvège en arrivant parce que je me suis enfui, donc j'aimerai éviter de me faire rembarrer par une étrangère. Je m'en vais… »

Il se releva, contrarié, et saisit son chariot. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'avait rien à voir avec Angleterre, elle se serait juste perdue et il n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'elle. Il pourrait boire sa bière sans aucun remord de l'avoir abandonnée en plein milieu du couloir…

Il commença à avancer et Elin paniqua. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule ! Certainement pas dans un moment comme ça ! Et puis, elle était bel et bien perdue, maintenant qu'elle y pensait…  
Elle se leva à son tour et un cri lui échappa :

« A-attends ! »

Elle avait attrapé un bout de sa chemise pour le stopper. Il la fixait d'un air étonné.

« Ne me laisse pas seule ici…Je…Je ne sais pas comment rejoindre la salle de réunion, bégaya-t-elle, gênée d'avoir haussé le ton.

- Celle du Sommet Mondial ? fit-il, surpris, en se tournant vers elle et en lâchant le manche du chariot.

- Oui. Est-ce qu'Angleterre…a eu le temps de te parler de moi ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. C'était bien d'elle dont l'anglais voulait lui parler ! Elle n'avait pas l'air méchant, peut-être était-elle simplement timide autour des étrangers, ce qui expliquerait sa réaction lorsqu'il avait remarqué ses yeux rougis.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Non, mais tu peux m'expliquer tout ça en chemin. On va au même endroit, je crois ?

- Il y a des chances, pouffa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas où j'irai sinon… »

Il décida volontairement d'ignorer le tremblement de sa voix sur les derniers mots et changea de sujet.

« Ah, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Danemark, le roi de l'Europe du Nord ! Et toi ? »

Elle sourit à son tour, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

« Oh, moi ? Je suis Elin Winstol…Mais tu peux m'appeler Féroé. »

Cette fois, les bières explosèrent en mille morceaux lorsque le chariot pila.

* * *

« Bien, mesdemoiselles, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler les règles…En position… »

Norvège posa les deux boulettes de pâte à fixer au sol, une pour chacune des jeunes filles dans la pièce. Lou et Keira échangèrent un regard plein d'animosité, avant que la méchée ne déclare :

« Ne pleure pas trop quand tu auras perdu, d'accord ?

- Si j'étais toi, je serais celle qui préparerait des mouchoirs », rétorqua Lou, tout aussi venimeuse.

Le blond à la barrette leva les yeux au ciel, et commença son décompte. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à zéro, les deux amies se laissèrent tomber sur les boulettes, tentant de les écraser avec leur arrière-train. Environ trois secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Islande n'interviennent à son tour :

« Stop ! On se lève ! »

Elles s'exécutèrent, gloussant comme des oies, et le jeune homme vînt inspecter la pâte à fixer maintenant aplatie. Il s'accroupit pour mieux observer, prenant son menton entre ses doigts tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Il finit par relever le nez et hocha la tête en direction de Louise.

« Elle a gagné.

- Tieeeeens ! Dans ta face ! Des mois et des mois d'entraînement en cours de latin ! Pour une fois que ça me sert à quelque chose ! »

Elle commença une danse de la joie – qui consistait surtout à sautiller dans tous les sens et à se déhancher comme une demeurée – alors que Keira allait pour bouder dans son coin, lançant un regard noir à l'arbitre islandais.

Des pas en provenance de l'entrée de la salle les firent se retourner, pleins d'espoir. Finlande et Suède étaient de retour et leur recherche n'avait pas dû être fructueuse puisqu'ils étaient seuls. Le finlandais secoua la tête, inquiet.

« Aucune trace d'elle. J'espère que les autres auront plus de chance, parce que sinon, on pourra vraiment commencer à se faire du souci…

- Merci d'avoir cherché, sourit tristement Keira. Si on avait eu nos portables, j'aurai pu l'appeler et évider tout ce ramdam… »

Elle soupira, frustrée, et s'assit aux côtés de Lou, qui avait récupéré la pâte à fixer. La méchée loucha dessus quelques instants avant de lâcher :

« Je suis même pas d'humeur pour faire la belle…

- …Mauvaise perdante », pouffa son amie aux cheveux courts.

De l'autre côté du bâtiment, Prusse, Allemagne et France s'affairaient toujours dans la recherche de la petite Féroé. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'un énorme fracas de verre brisé fit vibrer les murs, au-delà de l'endroit où le couloir s'assombrissait.

Ils se regardèrent, et d'un accord tacite, pressèrent le pas dans cette direction. Les trois hommes craignaient le pire ; hélas, ce qui les attendait dépassait de loin tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer…

Danemark et Elin se trouvaient en plein milieu d'une immense flaque de bière et de copeaux de verre. Les deux étaient assis à même le sol, trempés, mais ce qui attirait tout de suite le regard, c'était l'expression de choc dans laquelle le visage du blond s'était figé.

« T-tu viens de dire…Qu-quoi ? Que…tu…Tu es…Je…j'ai mal compris…c'est pas possible », bégayait-il en pointant d'un index fébrile la jeune femme, qui semblait, quant à elle, plus concernée par l'état de ses vêtements et la façon de faire disparaître l'odeur de l'alcool – même après lavage.

Elle soupira, tenta de se relever puis glapit de surprise et de douleur ; des morceaux de verres s'étaient plantés dans sa cuisse et dans ses mains.

Allemagne fut le plus rapide à réagir et se précipita aux côtés d'Elin pour la relever et faire un rapide constat quant aux dégâts. Prusse aida son ami aux cheveux en bataille à se relever. Danemark semblait toujours aussi décontenancé et ne lâchait pas la rouquine du regard, ignorant ses propres blessures – elles aussi minimes, comme celles de la région, mais tout de même bien présentes.

« …Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe, à la fin ? finit-il par lâcher.

- Ah ah, mon vieux, t'es encore plus lent à la détente que moi ! s'exclama le prussien en tapant dans le dos du blond. Cette demoiselle n'est pas un cas isolé. Laisse-nous vous raccompagner jusqu'à la salle de réunion, qu'on en discute tranquillement, hum ? »

L'albinos promena un regard désolé sur le carnage qu'était devenu le couloir.

« …Tant de bière gâchée… » soupira-t-il en frappant une nouvelle fois son ami.

Le groupe déboula en catastrophe dans la pièce en question, faisant sursauter tous ses occupants. Allemagne ordonna à Elin de s'asseoir pour réduire le saignement de sa plaie au niveau de la cuisse – qui s'était révélée un peu plus profonde que prévu – et courut chercher, dans son empressement habituel, la trousse de secours qu'il savait entreposée dans l'annexe de la salle.

« Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? grogna Keira en s'approchant.

- Rien de particulier. Je me suis présentée à Danemark et…regarde-le, il est toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle, je crois… expliqua celle aux yeux gris à demi voix.

- J'imagine qu'il fallait bien que ça en choque un…Ç'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, sinon… » compatit Lou en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Elin.

Les blessés soignés et la situation une fois de plus expliquée, un silence gênant s'installa. Les trois amies savaient qu'elles allaient bientôt être séparées ; les autres Nations n'osaient pas les brusquer, mais l'heure continuait de tourner et l'avion n'allait pas les attendre indéfiniment.

La mort dans l'âme, elles rassemblèrent le peu d'affaires qu'elles possédaient – c'est-à-dire Corben et Popode pour Elin, elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord de laisser le sac là et ce qu'il contenait à l'intention d'Angleterre – et quittèrent l'édifice avec un dernier regard nostalgique vers les drapeaux, escortées par les Nations qui devraient les accueillir.

Elin serra sa peluche contre elle durant tout le trajet qui les mènerait à l'aéroport. Ils voyageaient dans une sorte de minibus, Keira et Lou étaient assises derrière elle, et elle occupait de ses jambes le siège vide à ses côtés. Ses amies n'en menaient pas large non plus ; elles avaient bien tenté de discuter mais la séparation prochaine pesait sur leurs cœurs et gardait leurs gorges nouées.  
Les Nations, quant à elles, contemplaient ce triste spectacle avec une pointe au cœur. Les réconforter leur paraissait impossible, et leurs paroles n'auraient servi qu'à brasser de l'air. Le dénouement resterait le même.

Alors que le bruit du moteur la berçait doucement – et qu'elle entendait Keira ronfler et Lou gémir dans son sommeil – elle sentit que ses jambes étaient dégagées de leur place initiale, pour être aussitôt reposées, mais sur une autre paire, cette fois.

Curieuse, elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Ne fais pas attention à moi. Norvège m'a viré parce que je faisais trop de bruit, et personne d'autre ne veut de moi…

- Au pire, il te reste toujours la soute, le taquina-t-elle.

- Ah non, les bagages risqueraient d'abîmer ma sublime figure ! reprit-il sur le même ton, avec un clin d'œil. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué un truc, Elin… »

Elle nota qu'il avait préféré employer son nom humain. Attention délicate pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter, ou était-ce parce qu'il vivait mal son identité de région ? Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de cogiter et continua avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage :

« À chaque fois que je te vois, tu dors.

- Tu ne m'as vue que deux fois.

- Jamais deux sans trois. Et puis, pas besoin de renier ta nature de feignasse, hein. Je peux comprendre. Ça m'arrive aussi.

- Ça, je n'ai aucun mal à y croire, pouffa-t-elle. Je t'assure que je suis plus énergique d'ordinaire. C'est juste que… »

Elle fronça les sourcils et resserra son étreinte sur Corben.

« …Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup de choses se sont enchaînées et…maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'Iggy nous a projetées ici… »

Il rit, et posa un regard bienveillant sur elle.

« Profite du trajet pour te reposer, alors. Dès que tu peux dormir, dors ! La première chose que je ferai lorsqu'on arrivera chez moi, c'est te montrer ta chambre. »

Elle laissa échapper quelques éclats de rire à son tour.

"_Il est adorable. Un peu bêbête, mais tellement gentil…Comme on pouvait s'y attendre._"

Il saisit Popode et fit en sorte d'avoir l'air suppliant.

« Puisque tu m'abandonnes pendant la route, est-ce que je peux… ?

-…Je ne veux pas une rayure », soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux, pour ne plus les ré-ouvrir avant d'être à l'aéroport.

Allemagne, le plus organisé d'eux tous, acheta les billets pour les jeunes femmes en quelques minutes seulement.

« Il est doué, constata Keira lorsqu'elle reçut son bout de papier.

- On ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Mais je préfère France, commença Louise.

- Et moi Prusse.

- France.

- Prusse !

- J'ai dit France !

- Pruuuusseuh !

- FRANCE !

- PRUSSE !

- LA FERME ! »

La méchée et celle aux yeux noisette se firent aussitôt toutes petites, et Elin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à leur réaction.

« Allez, je ne suis pas si terrifiante.

- Que tu crois…

- Maintenant que tu peux faire de la magie, on ne sait plus sur quel pied danser », se confia Lou.

Le temps passa très vite. Les embarquements se faisaient presque tous en même temps, et Louise, bien qu'elle ne soit pas la seule, sentit ses yeux s'humidifier de nouveau. Sans prévenir, Keira se jeta sur ses deux amies dans un câlin monumental, sans les lâcher pendant presque dix minutes. Elle était la première à décoller.

« Je veux des nouvelles de vous dès que vous serez arrivées, est-ce que c'est clair ? avait-elle crié alors que Prusse la traînait de force jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement.

- Sinon quoi ? avait répondu Elin entre le rire et les larmes.

- Je vous arrache la tête ! »

Et elle avait décollé pour l'Allemagne.


	3. Grenier, symbiose et lingerie

_Ah que coucou ! Chapitre 3, rien que pour vous ! o/_  
_Je suis absolument dégoûtée...D'accord, le vrai Popode ne marchait certes pas sans couac, mais mon père vient de l'achever. T_T_  
_Faîtes qu'il remarche quand il l'aura réparé, pitié !  
Et j'aime comme mon premier chap a 110 vues et des poussières, et le second seulement 40. J'ai dû décourager/traumatiser pas mal de personnes. Désolée éwè_

_Réponse à mon unique review en bas. Je tiens quand même à préciser qu'il s'agit de mon unique récompense, et même si j'écris de bon coeur, ça remonte toujours le moral !_  
_En attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Louise colla sa joue contre la paroi fraîche du hublot de l'avion. Son souffle contre la vitre créa un nuage de buée ; elle dessina un petit cœur du bout des doigts et soupira. Elle avait retenu ses larmes jusqu'à présent mais ses amies lui manquaient terriblement – et ce n'était que le début d'une longue aventure, en y repensant.

Elle était tiraillée par deux sentiments contraires. Elle avait peur de ce nouveau monde, de ses responsabilités en tant que région et les effets secondaires – déjà visibles sur Elin, bien qu'elle n'ait rien voulu lui dire de peur de la brusquer – que cette nouvelle identité engendrerait sûrement. Ses parents, sa famille en général, son foyer, ses autres amis, tout lui manquait.  
Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait toujours rêvé de se retrouver parmi ses personnages préférés. Vivre avec France était une chance unique, et puis, gagner "l'immortalité" – Angleterre avait évoqué ce sujet lorsqu'il leur avait appris leur qualité de régions – et la jeunesse éternelle lui semblait plutôt attrayant, pour le moment. Surtout avec Francis. Se connaissant, elle ne tarderait pas à tomber amoureuse de lui, si ce n'était pas déjà fait…

Elle se tourna vers le blond en question, à côté de qui elle était assise. Elle lui sourit, un peu timide, et lorsqu'elle constata qu'il le lui rendait, elle tenta d'engager la conversation.

« Francis… murmura-t-elle de façon incertaine, n'étant pas garantie qu'il possédait bel et bien un nom humain.

- Oui ? »

Visiblement, c'était le cas, et cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Bon point pour elle.

« Je…Parle-moi de chez toi. »

Le français parut être pris au dépourvu par sa question, alors que ses sourcils se soulevaient très haut. Son regard s'adoucit dans la fraction de seconde suivante :

« Je croyais que toi et les filles veniez de chez moi, hum ?

- Oui…Mais…Chez toi. Ton foyer. Ta maison. Tu en as bien une, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

- Bien entendu, rit-il. Eh bien…Elle est sur Paris, comme tu peux t'en douter…

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. C'est ta capitale, après tout.

- _Notre _capitale, corrigea-t-il, Provence. »

Elle rougit. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec lui. Tantôt il l'appelait par son prénom – souvent déformé en "ma petite Louise" – et tantôt, il préférait l'usage de son nom de région. Cherchait-il à l'embrouiller ou à la faire s'adapter plus vite ?

« C'est un très grand appartement, reprit-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Sur les Champs Elysées…On peut voir la Tour Eiffel depuis le balcon du deuxième étage. L'intérieur est décoré un peu comme à Versailles…Mais en moins lourd, bien entendu ! »

Il termina sa description par un son rire caractéristique, comme s'il s'était agi d'une évidence, et Lou força un petit gloussement. La décoration était le seul point l'inquiétant…

* * *

Keira cacha sa bouche d'une main alors qu'elle bâillait. Assise sur la valise de Prusse – qui lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à abîmer son "_awesome _valise", pour reprendre ses mots – elle attendait aux côtés des deux frères que la navette venant les chercher arrive. Ils avaient droit à un véhicule privé, l'un des avantages à personnifier un territoire, lui avait glissé Allemagne. Celui-ci devrait les mener directement à la demeure des deux germaniques, où vivait également une véritable ménagerie aux yeux de la jeune femme. Au moins trois chiens, de ce qu'elle avait compris – ainsi que Gilbird, bien qu'il soit presque en permanence aux alentours de son maître – avaient trouvé refuge chez Prusse et son frère. Elle songea un instant qu'elle était chanceuse de n'être allergique à aucun animal, et de plutôt les apprécier.

« 'Faudrait pas qu'ils viennent renifler mes sous-vêtements non plus, pensa-t-elle à voix haute, assez discrètement.

- Pardon ? »

Le sourire que lui adressait le prussien signifiait clairement qu'il avait entendu la phrase prononcée par la méchée et qu'il désirait en savoir plus. Elle fronça les sourcils, les joues rosies, et rattrapa ce qu'elle put :

« Je disais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils nous fassent poireauter cent ans non plus.

- Ah ? J'avais mal compris, désolé… »

"_Que nenni. Je vois bien que tu te fous de moi. Si jamais il ose ri…"_

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsque l'albinos fit exactement ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle soupira, synchro avec Allemagne, alors que Gilbert continuait de se moquer d'elle. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, histoire de le faire s'arrêter et d'attirer son attention. Elle lui tira la langue.

« Roooh, tu es de mauvaise foi. Je ne fais que m'amuser, tu sais.

- J'aime pas qu'on s'amuse à mes dépends. »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Keira, en guise d'excuses, et Gilbird s'y posa. Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire avenant.

« Debout, _frau_. On y va. Notre chauffeur est arrivé… »

* * *

« …Bienvenue chez moi ! » cria Danemark, les bras écartés, désignant le reste de la maison derrière lui.

- Ah, oui, effectivement…C'est…différent et…c'est grand… souffla Elin.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, après tout ? Je suis le roi de l'Europe du Nord ! » lui rappela-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle le lui rendit, et sur un signe de tête, il l'invita à rentrer.

De l'extérieur, la bâtisse était rouge brique, et les fenêtres rectangulaires lui rappelèrent celles des illustrations dans son exemplaire des contes d'Andersen – forcément, l'auteur était lui-même danois, après tout.

Elle avança de manière hésitante, tandis qu'elle entendait le danois refermer la porte derrière eux. Elle se trouvait dans le hall ; l'édifice était au moins sur deux étages – elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, le monde lui semblait flou tant elle était fatiguée, et elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil dans l'avion à cause du blond, qui s'était fait un point d'honneur à lui tenir le crachoir. À gauche, des escaliers en bois montaient et formaient un angle, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir où ils débouchaient. Droit devant elle, un couloir menait à ce qu'elle supposait être le salon ou la salle à manger, peut-être les deux…La cuisine ne devait pas être bien loin. À sa droite se trouvait une double porte, fermée. Les murs étaient dans les tons blancs ou gris pour certains et elle nota que le sol était carrelé. Elle aurait tout intérêt à porter des chaussons en hiver… La maison était bien plus grande que celle où elle vivait avant, et contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, une ambiance chaleureuse s'en dégageait.

Danemark agita sa main sous son nez, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était partie dans son monde pour peut-être plus longtemps qu'elle le pensait…

« Elin, tu es toujours avec moi ?

- Oui, désolée…Je découvre, et puis je suis crevée. Très jolie maison, au passage.

- Et tu es loin d'avoir tout vu ! »

Il eut un drôle de sourire à cet instant et se rapprocha d'elle. Elin sentit son cœur rater un bond. À quoi jouait-il ?

« Bien, passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses… »

Elle prit la teinte d'une pivoine alors qu'il prenait ses mains dans les siennes. Son regard s'éclaira et il brailla presque :

« Ta chaaaambre ! »

À la fois soulagée et déçue – à quoi s'attendait-elle, après tout ? Il s'agissait de Danemark – elle se laissa faire lorsque le blond surexcité la traîna presque à travers les escaliers puis un couloir aux murs tapissés de bordeaux, pour s'arrêter devant une porte blanche, vers le fond du corridor en question.

« L'une des chambres d'ami, qui est maintenant la tienne !~ Mets-toi à l'aise, tu es chez toi maintenant ! l'informa-t-il en lui tendant la clef de la pièce.

- Merci beaucoup…Ne m'en veux pas, je crois que la seule chose que je serai capable de faire correctement là tout de suite…c'est dormir, sourit-elle faiblement.

- Okay, je te montrerai tout demain ! J'espère que tu te sentiras bien ici…Féroé. »

Elle s'abstînt de tout commentaire, mais le grand sourire qui étira ses lèvres traduisait parfaitement son ravissement intérieur, surtout que le danois n'avait pas changé de tête ou de ton en prononçant ce mot – son nom. Il avait enfin accepté son identité. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre et Danemark à partir, quand celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« OH ! Encore une chose ! J'allai oublier… »

Il désigna la porte adjacente à la sienne.

« C'est ma chambre, donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit cette nuit, c'est là que tu pourras me trouver, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça, souhaita une bonne nuit à celui qui prenait soin d'elle à partir de ce jour et se laissa tomber sur le lit double qui était maintenant le sien. À peine sa tête eut-elle heurté les couvertures duveteuses qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Keira commença à se réveiller à cause de la désagréable sensation que son visage était mouillé. Elle grogna, se tourna dans l'autre sens. Quelques secondes passèrent, la sensation s'en était allée ; satisfaite, elle se pelotonna encore plus profondément dans les draps. Avec effroi, elle sentit de nouveau que sa figure était humide. Agacée, elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à un berger allemand.

« Ahhh, comment t'es entré, Berlitz ? » murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle constata avec fatalisme que de l'autre côté du lit, Aster, un golden retriever, était assis et remuait la queue avec enjouement. En face d'elle, un teckel, Blackie, faisait de même. Elle s'étira, et sortit du lit, portant seulement un débardeur et un short noirs – de toute façon, elle devait se lever, le soleil perçait déjà à travers les rideaux tirés, avec un peu de chance, ce n'était pas l'aube...

« Alors tout ce bazar n'était pas un rêve…je suis Saxe et je vis chez Prusse, se remémora-t-elle face au miroir fixé au mur, au-dessus d'une commode. C'est juste…_awesome_. Ce qui l'est moins… »

Keira se retourna pour faire face aux chiens, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle soupira.

« Dites-moi les gars, je vous aime bien, ça se passe bien entre nous, mais vous avez pas _un peu_ l'impression d'empiéter sur mon territoire, là ? Et puis de toute façon, comment est-ce que vous êtes rentrés ? »

Aster aboya, et quitta la pièce en poussant la porte entrouverte du museau.

« Note à moi-même : correctement fermer la porte la prochaine fois. »

D'une certaine manière, les chiens lui rappelaient elle et ses deux comparses ; toujours fourrées ensemble, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des bêtises. Les savoir si loin d'elle la rendait malade…Mais elle finirait par s'y habituer. N'est-ce pas ?

La méchée allait suivre les trois chiens lorsqu'une chose la frappa.

« Je viens de me taper la discut' avec des chiens…Comme s'ils allaient me répondre… »

Elle gloussa en se dirigeant vers la cuisine d'où s'élevait déjà des éclats de voix.

"_Ces allemands sont vraiment contagieux…_"

* * *

Une délicieuse odeur tira Louise de son sommeil. Elle bâilla, arrangea rapidement ses cheveux, quitta la chaleur bienfaitrice de son lit et ouvrit ses volets. Elle n'avait pas la chance d'avoir pleine vue sur les Champs Elysées, comme depuis le salon de Francis ; mais le reste de Paris en valait tout autant la peine, pour la provençale qu'elle était. Le ciel était couvert, mais peu importait : elle vivait chez France, _avec _France ! Et ses cheveux blonds suffisaient à mettre du soleil dans son cœur.

Elle se gifla mentalement. Voilà qu'elle partait dans les comparaisons lyriques…

« Je savais bien que je finirai tôt ou tard par réellement avoir le béguin pour lui… » sourit-elle aux quelques passants qui faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux : passer.

Chantonnant, elle tira les draps de façon à refaire le lit. Elle voulait laisser la chambre propre pour l'instant, elle aurait tout le temps de la mettre en désordre plus tard. Elle observa quelques minutes de plus les rues de Paris, un sentiment de paix la gagnant peu à peu ; elle pensait à ses deux amies, et à ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire à cet instant. Il n'y avait aucun décalage horaire entre les trois pays, elle songea donc au petit-déjeuner les attendant sur la table, à leur première nuit, les premières véritables discussions avec les Nations les accueillant et ce qui en découlerait…

« On n'est pas sorties de l'auberge », pouffa-t-elle en fermant la fenêtre pour conserver un minimum de chaleur.

Elle lissa les quelques plis de la nuit qu'avait pris sa nuisette bleue – elle ne préférait pas savoir d'où le français la tenait, et surtout de qui – et sortit de la pièce, atteignant rapidement la cuisine en quelques pas discrets.

« Bonjour, Francis… lança-t-elle timidement en s'asseyant à la table en bois et recouverte d'une jolie nappe blanche à dentelle.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en tartinant un bout de pain de beurre.

- Comme un bébé, répondit-elle avec satisfaction. Qu'est-ce qui sent si bon ?

- Je suis allé acheter du pain tout chaud et quelques viennoiseries pour toi, expliqua-t-il tout sourire, j'imagine que c'est ça. »

Il avança vers elle un panier rempli de croissants, pains au chocolat et autres pains au lait. Puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et ajouta :

« À moins que ce soit moi. Honhonhonhon~ »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, et prit une bouchée de son croissant. Il s'était levé tôt juste pour elle.

* * *

L'eau chaude cascadant à travers ses cheveux puis son dos et le reste de son corps lui faisait un bien fou. À force de tâtonner et d'ouvrir toutes les portes du deuxième étage, Elin avait fini par trouver la salle de bain. Elle avait verrouillé la porte, pris une serviette dans le petit placard où elles étaient toutes entreposées, et s'était aussitôt débarrassée de ses vêtements pour se jeter sous le liquide brûlant. Le grand miroir situé au-dessus du tout aussi grand lavabo était recouvert de buée, l'empêchant de voir son reflet et signalant qu'il était peut-être temps de sortir de la douche.

Elle s'enroula avec délice dans la douce serviette – Danemark, pour une curieuse raison, possédait apparemment des serviettes roses – puis constata avec horreur que son moment de détente prenait fin à cet instant. En effet, Elin, dans sa précipitation avait oublié un petit détail : ses vêtements de rechange.

Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte de la salle de bain et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Personne à l'horizon, et de toute manière, le blond était en général tellement bruyant qu'on l'entendait venir de loin, comme s'il était accompagné d'un troupeau d'éléphants. Elle courut à travers le couloir et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, la fermant à clef elle aussi.

Elle récupéra les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait empruntés à Iggy – tout comme l'avaient fait ses amies au préalable et les enfila.

Que faisaient-elles ? Ces deux feignasses étaient-elles déjà levées ? Ou l'épuisement, tout comme pour elle la veille, avait-il eu raison d'elles deux ? Rencontraient-elles les mêmes difficultés techniques ? Comment vivaient-elles tout ça ? Elin aurait tant aimé pouvoir en parler des heures avec ses deux amies…Il restait certes toujours le téléphone, et il était fort probable que Danemark possède un forfait international, mais rien ne valait la chaleur humaine.

« Me voilà bien avancée…constata-t-elle en se regardant dans la porte vitrée de l'armoire. Il va falloir que j'aille m'acheter des trucs, je vais pas pouvoir compter sur les affaires d'Angleterre cent ans non plus. »

Elle prit une longue inspiration et cria :

« MATTHIAAAAAS ! »

Elle entendit un fracas provenant sûrement de la cuisine, comme s'il avait tout lâché et des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Elle gloussa.

« J'y suis peut-être allée trop fort… »

Il tambourina comme un forcené à la porte et elle éclata de rire.

« Elin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi c'est fermé ? Pourquoi tu ris ? Et comment tu connais mon nom humain ? enchaîna-t-il à une vitesse ahurissante, si bien qu'ajouté à son accent bien marqué, la jeune femme faillit ne rien comprendre.

- Je vais bien, déjà, respire. Pour ton nom, on en discutera une autre fois… En fait, j'ai un petit problème technique, commença-t-elle en s'approchant de la porte afin qu'il l'entende mieux.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me chercher ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas sortir, Matthias.

- T'es toute nue ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua-t-elle en rougissant. Sale pervers !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas ?

- Je ne suis certes pas nue, mais je ne suis pas en tenue, euh…présentable.

- En gros, t'es en sous-vêtements, et tu n'as pas de vêtements de rechange, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça. »

Elin fut surprise de sa perspicacité. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que le danois à la chevelure en bataille reprenne avec un sourire dans la voix :

« Tu apprendras qu'ici, au Danemark, nous sommes très ouverts d'esprit. Tu peux te balader comme ça dans la maison si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.~ Bon, tu risques d'avoir un peu froid au début mais je suis sûr que tu pourras t'y faire…

- Danemark, la seule chose qui te sauve en ce moment-même, c'est la porte. Je te jure que tu te serais déjà pris un coup de truc vert, sinon… grogna-t-elle.

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, je vais te prêter quelques vêtements à moi en attendant qu'on aille t'en acheter d'autres. Voilà, satisfaite ?

- Parfaitement~ Ah, et Matthias, encore une chose !

- Quooooi ?

-…Je n'ai pas un sou. »

Le blond soupira. Elle allait lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres, celle-là…

Bah.

Ce serait amusant.

* * *

Lou était restée seule chez Francis, tandis que lui était allé acheter des vêtements pour elle. Elle faisait confiance au blond quant à ses goûts vestimentaires, elle était certaine qu'il saurait trouver de quoi l'habiller – histoire qu'au moins, la prochaine fois, elle puisse venir avec lui choisir ses propres affaires.

Vêtue de ses sous-vêtements de rechange et d'une robe de chambre en satin, Louise commença à explorer l'appartement du français. L'habitation possédait deux autres chambres d'ami en plus de la sienne et de celle de France, deux salles de bains – une grande, qu'elle devinait être la principale et celle qu'elle avait déjà utilisée, avec une baignoire et une douche, et une autre, plus petite, seulement pourvue d'une douche cette fois – des toilettes bien entendu, bien qu'elle n'ait étrangement eu aucunement envie de s'y rendre depuis sa téléportation dans le monde Hetalien, et tout ce qu'une maison habitable devait comporter, bien souvent en plus faste et luxueux. Elle était chez Francis, après tout.

Elle pensait que l'appartement ne couvrait qu'un seul étage, mais eut la surprise de découvrir, derrière une porte en bois plus petite que les autres et taillée différemment, des escaliers poussiéreux qui permettaient encore de monter.

Hésitante – après tout, si cette porte était cachée d'un drap au préalable, c'est qu'il y avait une raison – mais curieuse au point de passer outre l'avertissement du drap qu'elle avait soulevé, elle actionna l'interrupteur et gravit les marches craquantes.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de grenier aménagé ; la lumière filtrait difficilement à travers l'espèce de vitrail sale qui colorait la pièce. Une atmosphère nostalgique et propice à la méditation s'en dégageait, néanmoins, Louise aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il devait en être autrement une fois la nuit tombée.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le fauteuil en cuir marron ravagé par le temps, posé au milieu de la pièce comme une relique sacrée. Elle imaginait très bien France passer ses après-midis, là, un album photo ouvert sur les genoux. La vision la fit glousser.

Plusieurs malles étaient entassées au travers de la pièce, de même pour de simples cartons. Un portique soutenait plusieurs tenues que Lou jugea dignes du XVIIIe siècle. L'une des malles était ouverte.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut… récita-t-elle. Mais ce que France ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal…Pas vrai ? »

Elle s'agenouilla et saisit le premier livre entreposé dans la caisse. Il paraissait particulièrement vieux et rapiécé, et celle au carré plongeant faillit perdre quelques feuilles en le saisissant. Elle ouvrit une page au hasard et commença à lire l'écriture fine et déliée qui semblait sortie de la même époque que les costumes entreposés plus loin dans la pièce, si ce n'est plus ancienne.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi aux événements racontés. La guerre qui durait…Le sacre du roi…Orléans…Le bûcher…  
France – car c'était bien son journal de l'époque – confiait tous ses sentiments à propos de Jeanne d'Arc et de sa mort atroce.

Elle referma le livre. C'était terrible. Tellement terrible qu'elle ne pouvait pas en lire plus pour l'instant. Elle le glissa toute fois dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Louise se retourna en sursautant, honteuse d'être prise sur le fait. France semblait mécontent.

« Je ne veux plus te revoir ici, et encore moins toute seule. C'est clair ?

- O-oui. Désolée… »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle dévala les vieux escaliers, et claqua la porte de la chambre derrière elle. France n'avait pas vu le journal. Elle pourrait continuer sa lecture, et elle était bien décidée à mieux comprendre l'excentrique français. Savoir ce qu'a pu traverser une Nation pourrait peut-être l'aider elle-même à mieux assumer son rôle de Région. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait aider ses amies à mieux vivre leur transformation, à leur tour ! Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de leur en parler, si elle faisait des découvertes.

Elle avait remarqué le matin, après sa toilette, que sa peau semblait plus hâlée ; ainsi, pour elle aussi, tout comme Elin, le lien entre sa personne et le territoire en question se devinait désormais physiquement. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement foncé et ondulaient par endroit.

« Pitié, faîtes qu'ils ne bouclent pas », murmura-t-elle en pensant aux plaintes de son amie rouquine.

Elle souleva le matelas et glissa le journal entre celui-ci et le sommier.

Elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le salon où France devait être. Elle avait des excuses à lui faire…et ne doutait pas qu'il la pardonnerait.

Après tout, les sacs remplis de vêtements étaient déjà posés dans sa chambre, donc il ne pouvait pas lui vouloir…n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Prusse passait ses nerfs à travers son jeu vidéo et la manette qu'il maltraitait allégrement. Il pesta pour la énième fois alors que l'écran affichait "GAME OVER", et recommença sa mission du début.

Quelle journée de merde. Et dès son commencement, il l'avait pressenti. Il avait le flair pour ces choses-là.

« Prusse, va chercher Keira, on mange. »

Il grogna à l'attention de son frère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y allait pas lui-même ?  
Le matin-même, il avait voulu lui passer des vêtements féminins qu'une amie avait oublié – qu'elle puisse au moins s'habiller pour aller acheter ceux qui seraient les siens avec eux – mais la jeune femme avait obstinément refusé, et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre avec les chiens, faisant ce qu'Allemagne avait qualifié d'une "crise de jalousie complétement déplacée et immature".  
Mouais. Prusse se contentait de dire qu'elle boudait pour une de ces raisons que seules les filles comprenaient. Est-ce que cela justifiait vraiment de prendre en otage leurs amis canins ?

Les deux frères ne l'avaient plus vue depuis le petit-déjeuner, et il était six heures et demie. Elle avait déjà sauté le déjeuner, Gilbert ne voyait pas pourquoi elle viendrait à celui-là.  
Il soupira et monta les escaliers menant aux chambres. Il toqua de façon agacée à la porte et siffla :

« Oï, ramène ta fraise, on mange ! L'awesome moi n'attendra pas cent ans, et West non plus ! »

Il s'attendait à une remarque cinglante, à l'image du midi, mais seuls les aboiements des chiens lui répondaient. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ?

« Keira, je rigole plus, il faut que tu manges. Sors de là. T'affamer pour rentrer dans les vêtements ne te mènera à rien… » termina-t-il avec une touche d'humour.

Toujours aucune réponse, et il lui sembla qu'un des chiens grattait à la porte.

« Elle les a gardé enfermés tout l'après-midi…forcément, ils ont beau l'aimer, ils veulent sortir ! grogna-t-il. Keira ! »

Il tambourina à la porte. L'inquiétude commençait à le gagner. Pourquoi la jeune femme n'ouvrait-elle pas la porte pour le fusiller de ses yeux verts et le rembarrer de façon vulgaire ? Pourquoi n'haussait-elle pas la voix ?

« Keira ! »

Il actionna la poignée plusieurs fois mais dut se rendre à l'évidence ; la chambre était toujours fermée à clef.

« WEST ! JUSTE UNE QUESTION ! cria-t-il en allemand.

- QUOI ? répondit celui-ci dans la même langue, depuis la cuisine.

- JE PEUX DÉFONCER LA PORTE ?

- C'EST TOI QUI PAIE, ESPÈCE DE MALADE !

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, fit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. Keira, si tu m'entends, lève-toi de derrière la porte ! J'y vais à trois ! »

Son décompte achevé, il se jeta contre le battant en bois, qui céda aussitôt. Les chiens se ruèrent à travers la sortie, manquant de le faire tomber au passage, et il entendit West pester qu'ils étaient affamés et voulaient sortir.

Il s'avança dans la pièce.

« _W-was _? C'est pas possible, elle est où ?... »

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, et finit par capter la forme allongée de la jeune femme, à même le sol.

« Oh, tu nous fais quoi là ? Keira ? Eh, réveille-toi ! » dit-il en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Saxe était visiblement très faible ; sa respiration était erratique, et elle était brûlante de fièvre et moite. Prusse la souleva en jurant et la coucha sur le lit, la couvrant avec les draps et la couette. Ça expliquait le bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu pendant qu'il jouait, dans l'après-midi…Elle s'était évanouie. Restait à savoir pourquoi.

Elle entrouvrit un œil et posa son regard voilé sur l'albinos. Elle ne faisait pas semblant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je… »

Elle se racla la gorge, sa voix était éraillée. Elle se crispa dans un rictus de douleur et saisit son crâne.

« Je crois que j'ai…des migraines…J'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal…

- À la tête ? s'enquit-il.

- Pas que… »

Elle posa une main sur son cœur.

« …J'ai peur d'éclater en sanglots à tout moment…C'est normal ? »

Voir la jeune femme dans une telle détresse lui brisait le cœur, aussi, il demanda à Allemagne un antidouleur, lequel acquiesça depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« G-Gilbert…Je…vois des choses. Je me souviens…Je n'étais pas vraiment là…Mais je l'ai vécu quand même. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Elle avait saisi la manche du prussien qu'elle serrait fermement et ses yeux débordaient. Alors, il comprit ; Keira rentrait en symbiose avec Saxe, pour ne former véritablement qu'une seule entité. Elle vivait toute l'histoire de sa région en accéléré.  
Son frère entra à ce moment-là dans la chambre avec le verre de Doliprane, attendu comme le Messie par la jeune fille, qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

Prusse lui expliqua rapidement ce qui se passait ; le regard du blond s'adoucit lorsqu'il le posa sur la méchée qui semblait souffrir toutes les peines du monde.

« …Tu joues les dures, mais tu restes une femme aussi délicate que les autres, pas vrai ? » fit Allemagne pour lui-même d'un ton peiné, dans sa langue.

Les yeux de Saxe s'ouvrirent soudainement en grand en le fixant. Mis mal à l'aise par ce regard soudain et plutôt vide, le blond quitta la chambre pour laisser Keira aux soins de Prusse.

« P-Prusse.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai compris.

- Hein ?

- J'ai compris…ce qu'il vient de dire. Parle-moi…en allemand. »

Gilbert la regarda d'un air décontenancé alors qu'elle se redressait pour boire le verre porté quelques instants plus tôt. La fièvre la faisait-elle délirer ?

« Est-ce que…tu me comprends ? fit-il en accédant à sa demande.

- Oui…souffla-t-elle.

- Qui suis-je ? continua-t-il dans sa langue.

- _Du…Du bist Preußen._

- C'est…C'est ça, articula-t-il. C'est ça. »

Elle pouffa et il la rejoignit bien vite. Ils finirent par éclater de rire. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, mais elle riait.  
Keira n'en revenait pas. Elle avait mal comme si elle allait mourir, assimilait toute l'histoire de sa région d'un seul coup, mais elle avait appris à parler et comprendre l'allemand couramment en quelques minutes. Elle était tellement heureuse. Elle aurait tellement voulu en parler aux filles…

* * *

« Ecoute, Matthias, je ne suis pas sûre que…

- Roh, ça ne peut pas être si terrible. De toute façon, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie enfermée ici, et je te préviens, il est hors de question que j'aille t'acheter des vêtements seul !

-…Vraiment _vraiment _inconcevable ? grimaça-t-elle.

-…Ou alors à toi d'en assumer les conséquences, susurra-t-il.

- J'arriiiiiiiiiive ! » frissonna Elin rien qu'en pensant à quel genre de vêtements il pourrait lui prendre.

Elle ouvrit timidement la porte et glissa dans un premier temps sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Ça me va un peu grand…

- Heureusement, pouffa-t-il. Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux serait le plus à plaindre, sinon… Allez, montre ! »

Elle gonfla les joues, agacée par l'empressement manifeste du blond, et franchit la porte une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle portait un t-shirt rouge à manches trois-quarts appartenant à Danemark, qui lui glissait des épaules et était bien trop large pour sa petite forme, si bien qu'il lui faisait office de robe. Par acquit de conscience, elle avait tout de même mis sa jupe dessous. Elle avait de ce fait remis ses bas et ses bottines de la veille, et même si elle surveillait constamment qu'elle ne remonte pas trop, la longueur de la tenue improvisée restait décente. Elle avait beau s'être pomponnée et arrangée, elle se sentait ridicule.

Danemark la détailla de haut en bas et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Ça va, les yeux de monsieur sont comblés ? ronchonna-t-elle, gênée.

- Tu vois que c'était pas si terrible ! Allez, en voiture, on y va, je vais te donner une veste aussi, histoire que tu ne meures pas de froid… »

Il lui tendit une veste de sport noire, doublée à l'intérieur, qu'elle enfila aussitôt avec délice.

« Dépêche-toi de m'emmener. Plus vite tu m'habilles, moins j'ai froid, et plus vite tu récupères tes affaires ! déclara-t-elle, taquine, en sautillant vers l'entrée.

- À ton service », rit-il en fermant la porte derrière eux.

"…_Il y a…son odeur…_" songea-t-elle, absente, en remontant le col jusque sous son nez alors qu'elle s'installait dans la voiture.

Au centre commercial, Elin avait enchaîné les petites boutiques, vérifiant toujours que les prix étaient corrects avant de choisir un article. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, étant habituée à l'euro et non à la couronne danoise, mais elle avait réussi à toper de jolies tenues pour un prix raisonnable. Elle ne tenait pas à ruiner ce pauvre Matthias !  
Il avait été plus patient que ce dont elle le croyait capable, l'accompagnant partout, portant une partie de ses sacs, l'attendant pendant ses quelques essayages, la conseillant même sur certains vêtements, et le tout, toujours de bonne humeur, avec le sourire voire une touche d'humour. Ce qui préoccupait le plus Elin, c'était le climat ; elle avait grandi et vécu jusqu'à ce jour sous le soleil de la Provence, et lorsque le blond lui avait annoncé qu'un hiver, à Copenhague, la température était tombée à -25 degrés, la jeune femme avait senti comme plein de glaçons se glisser dans son dos. Sans tomber dans les extrêmes, le pays faisait partie de l'Europe du Nord, et il y avait sans doute plein de bonnes raisons pour cela.  
Notamment le froid, aux yeux de la rouquine.

Elle nota avec une certaine satisfaction mais aussi une légère gêne les regards masculins s'attardant sur ses jambes…C'était flatteur, dans un sens, mais un peu nouveau.  
Matthias grogna dans sa langue.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit-elle.

- Rien.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr.

- Tu viens de te rendre compte du pognon que tu viens de claquer pour une étrangère, c'est ça ? sourit-elle.

- Tu connais mon nom, je connais le tien, on vit ensemble, et tu portes mes vêtements…Je dirai que nous ne sommes pas si étrangers que ça.~

- Il t'en faut peu pour connaître une personne, dis-moi…

- Oh, tu rougis !

- La ferme !

- Si c'est pas mignon !~

- Arrête de me mettre mal à l'aise ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! geignit-elle, prise d'un soudain mal de crâne.

- Moi, te rendre mal à l'aise ? Jamaiiiiis.

- Ne joue pas à ça. J'ai de quoi te rendre gêné aussi. Crains la gent féminine.

- Je serai curieux de voir ça », ricana-t-il, sceptique.

Un sourire démoniaque déforma le visage d'Elin l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'elle ignorait la douleur sourde de sa tête. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, pile devant ce qui devrait l'aider à clouer le bec au blond prétentieux.

« Matthias.~ susurra-t-elle en prenant un air innocent.

- Ouiiii ?

- J'ai besoin de sous-vêtements…~

-…Ah. Bon, beh, je… »

La rougeur qui s'était installée sur son visage était juste adorable. Elle rit, et continua sur le même ton :

« Et il faut bien que quelqu'un paie pour moi ! Sauf si tu veux bien me donner ton code de carte bleue, bien sûr…

- Ah non ! Je ne tomberai pas dans le piège !

- Bon, alors, tu viens avec moi !

- _N-nej !_

- Roh, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais vu de femme en sous-vêtements…voire nue ? »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Elle se moquait de lui, il le savait, et pourtant… Non, non, et non ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire, par une fille, en plus ! Il gonfla le torse et reprit cette expression confiante qui lui était propre.

« Bien sûr que j'ai déjà vu une femme nue, je suis le roi de l'Europe du Nord, je te rappelle ! Un viking ! Elles viennent à moi toutes seules !

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? » soupira-t-elle en l'entraînant à l'intérieur du magasin.

"_J'aurai plein de raisons à t'énumérer, mais tu ne m'écouteras pas, pas vrai ? Et puis au fond, c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui me gêne ? Je pourrai peut-être me rincer l'œil au passage…_"

Elle décida de prendre cinq petits ensembles. Avec celui qu'elle portait et celui de la veille, cela lui en ferait sept ; un pour chaque jour de la semaine, pensait-elle. Elle pouvait enfin laisser libre cours à ses envies : oui, elle aimait la lingerie ! Avec de la dentelle, et un peu aguicheuse, parfois. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Et puis, de toute façon, elle serait la seule à se voir dedans, alors bon. Elle ricana lorsqu'elle vit que Danemark restait planté à l'entrée, près des caisses, ne lui jetant qu'un regard de temps à autres pour voir si elle avait terminé. Il lui arrivait aussi de regarder les autres jeunes femmes et de les aborder gentiment. Elin sourit. Il restait un flirt, au fond.

Dans la voiture, la plupart des sacs dans le coffre, celui de lingerie à ses pieds – "c'est fragile", avait-elle déclaré au danois qui avait levé les yeux au ciel – Elin regardait les paysages défiler par la fenêtre, la radio déblatérant une blague danoise apparemment hilarante puisque Matthias riait comme une baleine à ses côtés. Prise d'un coup de fatigue, elle se rappela soudain la douleur au crâne qui l'avait prise plus tôt et qui semblait cette fois être revenue avec son grand ami – le marteau piqueur. Elle se crispa légèrement sur son siège. Elle était habituée aux migraines. Elle prendrait un antidouleur en rentrant, voilà tout.

Danemark calma son fou-rire – cet animateur était tout bonnement génial – et glissa un regard vers la jeune femme appuyée contre la vitre, lui tournant légèrement le dos.

Son regard descendit le long du manteau qui couvrait la partie haute de son corps, puis de ses jambes, jusqu'au sac de lingerie entrouvert. Il rosit d'une manière à peine visible, et se reconcentra sur la route pour éviter de faire un écart.

« …Tu mets vraiment des choses comme ça ? »

* * *

_...J'aiiiime finir mes chaps en queue de poisson. Oui oui. Avec la note perverse en bonus. 8D_

_Réponse à ma petite review ! n_n_  
_Hiru76 : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, et d'apprécier cette fic :3 j'espère que les autres chapitres continueront à te plaire, parce que l'histoire repose grandement sur le côté fangirl/adaptation/fantasme des personnages XD_

_Au plaisir de vous revoir~_


	4. Chewbacca, Nordiques et encore Nordiques

_Je suis malade comme un chien. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir mes petites faiblesses - "coup carin", comme on dit chez moi, et je ne suis même pas sûre de l'orthographe - mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi mal, pour les fêtes en plus ! Remarque, pour le jour de l'an de l'année dernière, j'avais commencé l'année fidèle à moi-même : seule à la maison, malade, enroulée dans une couverture Ikea et en jouant à Zelda, donc une fois de plus ou de moins xD_  
_Fin du blablatage, réponse aux commentaires en bas - je vous aime, vous savez ? - et bonne lecture o/_

* * *

Elin contempla la preuve suprême qu'elle était désormais chez elle chez Matthias.

Sa brosse à dents.

Cette demoiselle, décorée d'un motif qui rappelait la robe d'une vache, trônait fièrement aux côtés de celle de Danemark, rouge et blanche, dans un verre prévu à cet effet.

Elle réprima un gloussement, qui mourut aussitôt qu'elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir.  
Elle portait un débardeur blanc orné de petit moutons pelucheux et un pantalon de pyjama assorti, et des lunettes de repos. Ce n'étaient pas des lunettes discrètes, non, non ; elles étaient à monture noire et épaisse, et surtout, elles étaient grosses, pas vraiment des culs-de-bouteille, mais presque. Elle ramassa ses cheveux en un chignon ébouriffé à l'aide d'une grosse barrette, soupira, et fila dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de ne pas croiser Matthias.

Elle referma la porte et se jeta sur le lit, après avoir récupéré le bien ô combien attendu : l'ordinateur portable relié à Internet.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas vues, murmura-t-elle en cliquant sur l'icône bleue de Skype. Sûrement à cause de l'éloignement géographique… »

Elle posa l'ordinateur sur la petite table de chevet, et s'assit sur le lit de façon à être en face de la webcam. Elle croisa les doigts.

« Faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche…

- AH QUE COUCOUUUU ! beugla Keira de son côté.

- Oh là là là là, les fiiiiilles ! Vous m'avez manqué ! souriait Lou.

- Ouiiiiii ! Vous aussi ! »

Une douce chaleur s'empara de la rouquine en entendant la voix de ses amies. Elles avaient l'air d'aller bien, Keira avait visiblement l'ordinateur sur les genoux et semblait alitée. Ses cheveux brun étaient remontés en une queue de cheval faite à la va-vite, laissant sa mèche partiellement blonde libre, et Elin ne distinguait que le haut d'un t-shirt noir sponsorisé par Volkswagen – sûrement à Prusse ou Allemagne, donc. Elle était pâlotte mais son sourire était resplendissant.  
Quant à elle, Lou portait un pyjama violet en satin qui rappelait une tenue asiatique par la façon dont le haut à manches courtes était boutonné. Féroé admira la finesse de la décoration derrière elle. La jeune femme habitant chez France avait pris des couleurs et ses cheveux au carré ondulaient légèrement.

"_Bienvenue dans mon moooonde._" songea avec amusement celle aux yeux gris.

Elles se racontèrent mutuellement leurs déboires, surexcitées alors qu'elles n'étaient séparées que depuis une journée. Lou n'était pas étonnée que Keira soit appréciée des chiens – "ses congénères", comme les avait-elle appelés pour taquiner son amie – Elin était inquiète quant au contenu du journal trouvé par Lou, et surtout de la réaction de France s'il venait à l'apprendre et Keira avait ri jusqu'à s'étouffer pendant cinq bonnes minutes de la réaction de Danemark lorsqu'il avait entr'aperçu le contenu du sac de lingerie.  
Keira leur avait aussi parlé de sa symbiose avec Saxe, qui était désormais achevée mais qui l'avait beaucoup affaiblie. Elle parlait et comprenait désormais couramment l'allemand – au grand dam d'Allemagne qui ne pourrait plus rien lui cacher – et ressentait la moindre chose en rapport avec sa région. La même chose avait commencé pour Elin au centre commercial ; elle s'était rendue compte que sa migraine n'était pas anodine pour résister à un Nurofen ainsi qu'un Doliprane, et avait commencé à avoir de drôles de flash-back très douloureux – autant moralement que physiquement – et qui se mettaient peu à peu bout à bout. La seule chose qui avait sauvé Matthias dans la voiture, c'était le fait qu'elle se soit rendue compte qu'elle avait compris ce que l'animateur venait de dire à la radio, et que cela lui avait paru tout naturel. Elle avait secoué le blond comme un prunier – manquant de les faire déborder sur la voie d'en face – et était depuis extatique malgré ses douleurs au crâne.  
Louise s'étonnait d'être la seule à n'avoir rien ressenti du tout ; le problème de la langue ne se posait pas, étant française de naissance – peut-être comprendrait-elle le provençal ? – et aucun souvenir d'aucune sorte n'avait fait mine de se montrer, la rendant légèrement désappointée. Ses amies lui assurèrent qu'elle ne perdait rien – "j'en ai chié, et j'imagine dans quel état Elin doit être" avait confié la méchée d'un air grave.

Lou s'apprêtait à leur poser d'autres questions lorsqu'un message signifiant un nouvel appel Skype apparut sur son écran.

« …On m'appelle. Les filles, on m'appelle ! paniqua-t-elle.

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Keira avec un mouvement de recul

- Oh, c'est Céleste !

- Elle nous appelle toutes les trois en même temps ? Alors qu'on est dans l'autre monde ? Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna celle aux yeux noisette.

- On répond ? s'enquit Keira.

- On répond », acquiesça Elin en joignant le geste à la parole.

Le visage rond de leur amie, rencontrée sur un forum de discussion sur Hetalia du nom d'HetaliaWorld, apparut à l'écran des trois jeunes femmes. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux bleus, et ses cheveux châtain clair semblaient un peu hirsutes. Elle paraissait perdue.

« Ahhhh mais où vous étiez passééééées ! C'est trop bizarre ! Tout le monde vous a oub-

- AAAAAAAAH C'EST VRAIMENT TOOOI ! » hurla Lou, submergée par sa joie.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite ; alerté par le cri de sa protégée, Francis, ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre. Dégoulinant de la tête au pied, il sortait de la douche et était maintenant visible par toutes à travers la webcam de Louise.

« TOUT VA BIEN ? » cria-t-il en cherchant du regard la jeune femme figée devant l'ordinateur.

La serviette enroulée autour de sa taille tomba avec un "flop" plus ou moins sonore. Un ange sembla passer tandis que le regard du blond allait de la serviette au sol à ses parties intimes dénudées pour revenir à celle au carré plongeant, et Louise, rouge comme une pivoine, tomba dans les pommes en s'écrasant sur le sol, manquant d'entraîner l'ordinateur avec elle.

Céleste raccrocha rapidement, légèrement choquée. C'était bien France derrière Louise ? Nu, qui plus est ? Elle devrait les rappeler le lendemain…Elle estima qu'elle était bien trop fatiguée pour imaginer des choses pareilles et se laissa tomber sur son lit. La nuit porte conseil…

« PUTAIN MAIS HABILLE-TOI ! Ramasse-la ! Fais quelque chose ! » cria Keira en détournant les yeux de la scène, avant de terminer l'appel de son côté.

La méchée, mal à l'aise, quitta sa chambre et rejoignit Prusse et Allemagne sur le canapé du salon. L'albinos lui lança une remarque moqueuse en lui demandant ce qui avait bien pu la faire raccrocher aussi rapidement ; elle marmonna quelque chose comme "la faute aux poils" et se lova dans la couverture polaire devant l'émission que diffusait Arte, tentant d'oublier l'évènement du soir et cette pilosité hors normes.

De son côté, Elin avait tout de suite hurlé :

« AAAAAHH ! MES YEEEUUUX SAIIIIIGNENT ! »

Aussitôt des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et ce fut au tour de Danemark de débarquer dans la chambre de la rouquine, la brosse à dents encore trempée dans une main et en pyjama. Il constata rapidement quel genre d'image s'affichait sur l'ordinateur – à savoir un gros plan de l'entrejambe de France qui s'était approché de la caméra pour l'éteindre sans pour autant s'être rhabillé – et claqua violemment l'écran du portable contre le clavier. Il soupira, posa sa brosse à dents sur la table de chevet et prit Elin par les épaules, réprimant un sourire.

« …On va faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, d'accord ? Tu vas prendre un dernier antidouleur pour ton crâne, aller te coucher et faire de beaux rêves pleins de moutons comme sur ton pyjama. D'accord ?

-…C'est une image qui va me poursuivre toute ma vie, dit-elle gravement.

- J'imagine.

-…Vous êtes vraiment tous comme ça ?

- Non. Ce mec est un cousin de Chewbacca.

- Ah, d'accord. Ça me rassure. »

Un silence de quelques secondes s'écoula, durant lequel Elin ferma les yeux, imaginant des arcs-en-ciel et des moutons pour chasser la chose horrible qu'elle avait aperçue.

Le pire ? C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle en voyait _une_.

Matthias, de son côté, se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. La réaction d'Elin était hilarante et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si elle gardait cet air consterné.

« Danemark ?

- Oui ? »

Elle ravala sa fierté et planta son regard dans le sien en essayant de ne pas trembler.

« J'ai peur. Laisse-moi dormir avec toi. »

* * *

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut rentrer comme ça ? s'inquiéta Tino.

- On a toqué à la porte, et cet abruti n'a pas ouvert. Il doit encore cuver… maugréa Norvège en entrant en premier dans la maison.

- C'est la preuve qu'on a eu raison de s'inquiéter pour elle.

- Hm », acquiesça Suède suite à la remarque d'Islande.

Les quatre nordiques laissèrent leurs affaires dans le salon, s'assurant au passage que Danemark n'était pas en train de ronfler à même le sol. Ils vérifièrent également la cuisine – mais aucun signe du blond.

« On passe à l'étage, ordonna celui à la barrette en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

- Je crains le pire… souffla le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils. C'est trop calme…

-…Et trop bien rangé », compléta le finlandais.

La porte de la chambre d'Elin était entrouverte – elle était la seule. Ils la poussèrent doucement, et furent forcés de constater qu'elle était vide.

« Elle a pris la fuite ? s'étonna Tino en regardant sous le lit puis dans l'armoire.

- Elle a compris de qui il s'agissait ou…Oh, grogna Norvège, une lueur violette l'entourant alors qu'il comprenait quelque chose. Qu'il est ennuyeux…

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, confia Islande à son macareux.

- Quoi, pour la fille ? On parie qu'il se l'est faite ? ricana Mr. Puffin.

- Puffin ! » l'apostropha l'islandais, lassé par son manque de tact et son langage vulgaire.

Norvège, énervé, ouvrit violemment la porte du blond. Là, un spectacle presque attendrissant s'offrit à eux : Elin était effectivement dans le lit du blond, mais elle était seule ; Matthias, quant à lui, était sur un vieux matelas à même le sol, une couverture jetée à la va-vite pour lui tenir chaud.

« Awww, qu'ils sont mignons ! s'extasia Finlande. Ils se tiennent la main !~

- C'est qu'il aurait presque oublié d'être galant, cet idiot, railla Islande alors que Norvège saisissait Danemark par le col de son t-shirt.

- Espèce d'abruti, siffla-t-il face au pauvre danois qui ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tu peux pas t'empêcher de ramener les filles dans ta chambre, hein ?

- Dan, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? grommela Elin en émergeant, réveillée par le bruit. Oh. Salut les gars. »

Elle jeta un regard ensommeillé sur la pièce entière, son regard passant sur Suède, qui la fixait, les bras croisés, de son habituel air austère, puis sur Islande qui tentait de faire taire Mr. Puffin, puis sur Finlande qui gloussait toujours sur le fait qu'elle avait tenu la main du blond pour dormir.

À la pensée de Danemark, son regard glissa sur la tentative de meurtre se déroulant à ses pieds et elle prit conscience de la situation, à présent pleinement réveillée.

« AHHH ! Mais t'es malade ! Lâche-le ! Il est tout bleu ! » paniqua-t-elle en se jetant sur Norvège pour le faire lâcher le cou de Matthias qui était presque prêt à jouer dans Avatar.

Lukas retira ses mains lorsqu'il constata qu'elle n'arrêterait de frapper son bras de façon frénétique qu'une fois qu'il aurait lui-même relâché le danois. Danemark tomba en arrière, crachotant et reprenant doucement son souffle, alors que la rouquine se penchait vers lui, inquiète.

« Ça va ? On appelle les pompiers ? Remarque, non, tu dois être habitué… »

Six paires d'yeux – en comptant le macareux - la fixaient désormais étrangement, un malaise ambiant s'installant peu à peu dans la pièce. Matthias semblait le plus choqué de tous.

« Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai quelque chose sur moi ? s'étonna-t-elle, en vérifiant ses cheveux, son visage et son pyjama.

- Continue de parler, lui intima Norvège sans pour autant répondre à sa question.

- Euh…Sinon, à part réveiller les gens de façon spéciale, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? obéit-elle en aidant Matthias à se relever, plus par réflexe que réel besoin.

- On s'inquiétait. Te laisser seule avec ce type nous paraissait être une mauvaise idée, expliqua simplement Islande. Sachant ce dont il est capable…

- Mais vous semblez être devenus très proches tous les deux, donc c'est que ça ne doit pas être si terrible ! se moqua gentiment Finlande avec un sourire tellement contagieux qu'Elin ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

- Effectivement, il a ses moments, d'ailleurs il sait se montrer très gentleman, même si ça peut paraître dur à croire…~

- Dit-elle alors qu'elle m'a supplié de dormir avec elle la veille, ricana Danemark.

- Tu t'es pas trop débattu non plus, hein…Et puis j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ! Compte tenu de ce que j'ai vu…Oh mon Dieu. Ahhh, quelle angoisse, ça revient ! » s'horrifia-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux, comme si elles pouvaient empêcher les images de la veille de défiler dans son esprit.

Danemark rit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules de manière compatissante, ignorant les yeux curieux des autres nordiques qui cherchaient à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Tu t'y feras. Le traumatisme s'estompe avec le temps. D'ailleurs, Norge, avant de m'étrangler, tu devrais te renseigner sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ! Cette demoiselle était pleinement consentante !

- Si tu pouvais utiliser d'autres termes pour éviter un quiproquo, ça m'arrangerait… grogna-t-elle.

- Tu dis ça mais regarde, ma main sur ton épaule ne te choque pas plus que ça ! »

Pour illustrer ses dires, il resserra son emprise sur elle avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Elle prit une teinte rouge semblable à la couleur du drapeau du blond à ses côtés, mais au fond d'elle, était plutôt heureuse de ce contact.

Elle était une fangirl, quoi qu'elle puisse faire ou dire, c'est de là que tout avait commencé…Et Danemark était l'un de ses personnages préférés – pour ne pas dire son préféré. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle et ses amies s'étaient faites les ongles en fonction du drapeau de leur chouchou. La rouquine avait bien évidemment hérité du drapeau danois…  
Elle espérait néanmoins passer du statut de fangirl à amie – voire plus si affinités, qui sait ? Répondre à ses flirts ne la dérangerait pas…

Un peu gênée par cette dernière pensée – elle venait de s'avouer à elle-même que Matthias l'intéressait réellement, après tout – elle refoula son rougissement qui menaçait de prendre de l'intensité et se laissa aller à l'étreinte du blond, sa tête glissant légèrement sur son épaule.

"_Il est tellement plus grand que moi…C'est rassurant.  
Est-ce qu'il me voit comme une petite chose à protéger ? Ça me plairait bien._"

Durant son dilemme interne, les nordiques avaient continué à débattre, mais heureusement pour elle, ils ne semblaient pas pressés d'entendre son avis ou de bouger. Tant mieux. Elle était bien là où elle était.

Danemark continua à se justifier et Norvège continua de l'accuser pendant un petit moment encore, avant que le calme ne retombe enfin sur la pièce. Fatiguée par sa nuit agitée à cause de cauchemars, Elin retombait peu à peu dans le sommeil jusqu'à ce que son oreiller humain la secoue légèrement.

« Hé, je sais que je suis confortable et que beaucoup d'autres filles aimeraient être à ta place, mais tu crois pas que tu abuses un peu ?

- Dis ça à tes potes. C'est eux qui m'ont réveillée…

- Arrête un peu de marronner, t'auras tout le temps de dormir ce soir.

- Mais Denny !~

- Pas de "Denny" ou de "Dan" qui tienne ! D'ailleurs c'est quoi tous ces petits surnoms ?

- Tu peux m'en trouver un si tu es jaloux !~

- Ne change pas de sujet !

- Puisque votre dispute ne mène à nulle part, intervînt doucement Finlande, est-ce que je pourrais m'occuper de relancer la conversation, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Elin hocha la tête, curieuse, et se dégagea de l'emprise des bras de Matthias, qui lui était boudeur.

« Elin…Est-ce que tu as remarqué des changements chez toi depuis ton arrivée ? Ou des choses étranges…que tu as du mal à t'expliquer ? »

La rouquine resta sans voix. Elle se remémora les instants précédant sa téléportation dans ce monde – qui lui semblaient si lointains et flous –, ce que sa vie avait pu être avant qu'elle soit une région, puis tous les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés sans répit. Pensive, elle fronça les sourcils. Les Nordiques se souciaient d'elle et de son bien-être ; qu'aurait-elle pu demander de mieux ?  
Sentant qu'elle s'éloignait du sujet, elle reprit la parole :

« Il y a bien quelques petites choses…Hum…Déjà, mon physique…qui s'est…perfectionné…Mes cheveux ont complètement viré à l'acajou, mes yeux sont devenus gris et je suis pâle comme un c…un cachet d'aspirine, se reprit-elle avec un rire nerveux. Je suis capable de faire de la magie et de voir les créatures surnaturelles, chose tout à fait nouvelle pour moi…

- Et sur le plan psychologique ? » s'enquit le finlandais.

Les cinq blonds – et le mafioso-macareux – l'écoutaient attentivement, certains des faits énoncés confirmant leurs hypothèses.

« Hormis le fait que je sois traumatisée par l'entrejambe de France ?

- C'ÉTAIT DONC ÇA ! » s'exclama soudain Islande.

Un silence incrédule s'installa suite à la violente et soudaine intervention du plus jeune. Il rougit, croisa les bras et détourna le regard. Il marmonna quelques mots en islandais qu'Elin ne put saisir. Elle continua en souriant :

« Eh bien, hier, Keira est rentrée en symbiose totale avec Saxe…Elle parle et comprend couramment l'allemand et a assimilé toute l'histoire de chez elle, et ressent apparemment des douleurs étranges qui seraient liées à ce qu'il se passe dans sa région…Elle est très faible et est encore en convalescence pour l'instant.

- Ton point ? fit Norvège, sceptique.

- Je pense qu'il m'arrive un peu la même chose. J'ai très mal au crâne depuis hier, mais vraiment _trèèèèès _mal, et je me suis rendue compte que je comprenais le danois….Dingue, hein ?

- Et bien j'ai encore plus dingue pour toi, ricana Danemark.

- …Je crains le pire.

- Tu peux, parce que je t'annonce que depuis que tu es réveillée…

- Hum ?

- Tu parles en danois ! »

Une brique lui serait tombée sur le crâne et elle se serait écroulée – en éteignant la lumière avec elle – que l'effet aurait été le même.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Ah, elle continue !

- Maiiiiiiis comment c'est possible, une chose pareille ? Je m'en rends même pas compte ! couina-t-elle en portant ses mains à sa bouche, choquée.

- C'est peut-être le temps que tu t'adaptes et que la symbiose soit complète, non ? proposa l'islandais. Une fois que tu seras vraiment Féroé…tu pourras à nouveau parler comme tu veux ?

- Pas très clair mais j'ai compris, pouffa-t-elle. Ah, j'ose plus parler…Mais rester silencieuse est assez dur aussi…Bon, c'est pas pour dire, mais moi, je vais me préparer afin d'être sapée et pomponnée décemment ! »

Sur ces mots, elle récupéra ses lunettes de repos et ses pantoufles et quitta la chambre, laissant les Nordiques entre eux.

« Je savais bien que j'allais bien m'amuser avec elle !~ rit Danemark en se levant à son tour.

-…Frérot, t'es bruyant », se contenta de répondre celui à la barrette en levant les yeux au ciel et en sortant à son tour de la pièce.

* * *

Vêtue d'un pull gris souris bien chaud, qui lui tombait sur les cuisses, et d'un slim rose pâle ainsi que de chaussettes épaisses, Elin avait chaussé ses grosses lunettes et s'activait dans la cuisine de Danemark, replaçant de temps à autre une mèche rebelle de son chignon lâche.

Les Nordiques étant toujours à l'étage – elle ne tenait pas spécialement à savoir ce qu'il s'y passait – et vu qu'il devait être un peu plus de dix heures, elle avait décidé de mettre la table pour le petit-déjeuner. À force de tâtonner, elle avait fini par trouver où chaque chose se cachait – dans le placard de l'évier, celui au-dessus du plan de travail et tout le reste. Elle avait allumé la radio, les musiques, aussi bien connues qu'étrangères, s'enchaînaient sur les stations, la faisant sautiller sur place, chantonner ou esquisser un pas de danse à quelques reprises. Vérifiant le nombre de couverts et si elle avait bien mis tout ce qu'elle désirait, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle avait oublié de sortir des céréales. Elle ne savait pas ce que chacun préférait, alors dans le doute, elle avait fait ce qu'elle espérait être un choix judicieux : tout sortir, et chacun se servirait.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, les placards de Danemark étaient assez bien rangés pour un célibataire fêtard et plutôt complets. Elle ouvrit la porte de celui où elle avait cru les apercevoir un peu plus tôt, et tendit la main pour les attraper. Malheureusement, sa petite taille la frappait encore de malchance. Elle jura et saisit une chaise, grimpa dessus et allongea une fois de plus son bras.

« J'y…suis presque ! À un centimètre près…Un peu plus et je…Aaaaargh, c'est pas vrai ! »

Elle tenta de nouveau de les atteindre mais ne parvînt qu'à pousser le paquet vers le fond. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, une main lui passa sous le nez, emportant au passage les céréales.

« Qu'est-ce que…Oh ! Suède ! Merci ! sourit-elle en descendant de son perchoir et en le replaçant.

- Pas de quoi, marmonna-t-il en posant la boîte sur la table. Tu avais l'air d'avoir des soucis…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit-elle embarrassée qu'il l'ait vue se démener. Euh…Les autres…

- Ils arrivent.

- Ah. Merci… »

Comme elle s'y attendait, la discussion n'était pas des plus entrainantes. Suède n'était pas si terrorisant que ça, mais la communication restait un point délicat pour lui.

« …C'est gentil d'avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner. On avait pas mangé non plus… »

"_OH MON DIEU. Est-ce que Suède vient réellement d'engager la conversation avec moi ? Ahhh, je rends tout le monde OOC ! Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que Finlande serait cruel, Norvège rirait aux éclats, Islande serait pervers et Danemark…Danemark serait intelligent…_"

Elle se mordit les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire face à celui aux lunettes, et tenta de répondre en gardant son sérieux :

« Y'a pas de quoi. Je me voyais mal faire la sauvage et manger toute seule…Et je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, donc bon.

- Hm. J'aime les céréales. Et ma femme aime les gaufres. »

"…_Naaaan. En fait il m'aime bien, c'est tout. Je me disais aussi, Matthias, faire preuve de sagesse…Attends, il a dit quoi là ? Ma femme ? Il parle de Tino ? Alors ce n'est pas une légende !_"

« …Ta femme ?

- Hm. Finlande.

- D'accord. Je prends note, pouffa-t-elle, sans préciser s'il s'agissait du sobriquet ou des goûts.

- Ohhhh les gens ! cria Danemark depuis le couloir, suivis d'autres bruits de pas.

- Vous discutiez ? sourit Finlande en regardant Elin puis Berwald.

- AWWW, à manger, fallait pas, les gars ! Allez, de toute façon c'est ma bouffe, asseyez-vous ! » indiqua Danemark en joignant le geste à la parole, un sourire idiot plaqué au visage.

Suède hocha la tête en réponse à Tino, puis tous les autres s'installèrent. La rouquine se retrouva assise entre Danemark et Finlande – qui voulaient absolument l'avoir à côté d'eux – et en face d'Islande.

« …C'est irréel, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Cette scène est irréelle…

- Je sais, je sais, nous sommes extraordinaires ! Surtout moi d'ailleurs.~ La nourriture, elle, par contre, est bien réelle, et si tu ne manges pas, je m'en chargerai ! la charria celui aux épis blonds.

- Ferme-la et mange ta tartine, Denny. Avant que je te l'enfonce de force au fond du gosier.

- T'es pas drôle !

- T'inquiète, ça va venir, c'est le matin…

- Elin, et si tu nous parlais un peu plus de toi, maintenant que nous sommes au calme ? proposa Finlande, enjoué. L'autre jour, au Sommet Mondial, c'était le branle-bas de combat…Et pour qu'Angleterre vienne nous parler de toi en personne, c'est que tu dois être spéciale !

- Mes amies aussi sont spéciales, comme tu dis, remarqua-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes.

- Oui, mais c'est toi que cet idiot héberge, objecta Norvège.

- Bon…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? rechigna-t-elle en trempant un cookie dans son bol de lait.

- Tout ce que tu voudras bien nous dire, gloussa le finlandais.

- Hm, intervint Suède entre deux cuillères de céréales.

- Enfin, après, officiellement, rien ne t'y oblige, commenta Islande. Mais Puffin me serine avec toi depuis la dernière fois, donc je commence à être curieux aussi.

- En fait, ce qui nous intéresse surtout, c'est plein de petits détails privés et embarrassants, ricana Danemark. Comme ta taille de soutien-gorge, ou la première fois que tu as embrassé un garçon.

- Oh, pitié. Tu as acheté mes sous-vêtements avec moi hier, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas regardé. Et j'avais treize ans, pour le garçon, au fait. »

Danemark la regarda bizarrement, les joues un peu rougies, puis s'affaira à finir sa tartine. Elle rit, triomphante, et lui donna un gentil coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Je pensais qu'il en fallait plus pour choquer le Roi de l'Europe du Nord. Me serais-je fourvoyée ?

- Attends, j'essaie de me souvenir de ce que j'ai vu sur l'étiquette… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers les autres, qui les regardaient, amusés.

« Donc, est-ce que vous, vous avez de _vraies_ questions ?~ »

* * *

Il avait été convenu que Suède, Finlande, Norvège et Islande repartiraient le lendemain au soir. Ainsi, Elin pourrait profiter encore un peu du _Nordic 5_ au complet, à sa plus grande joie.

Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi et elle s'était retirée dans sa chambre juste après le déjeuner, fatiguée, une migraine atroce martelant son crâne. Elle avait fermé sa porte à clef, et avait juste fixé le plafond blanc, les écouteurs flanqués aux oreilles et Corben serré contre elle.  
Les images défilaient sous ses paupières, et elle savait sans le vouloir ce qui s'y produisait.  
C'était la fameuse symbiose. La sienne était longue et chaotique.

« Rien n'a jamais été facile pour moi, de toute manière… » soupira-t-elle en se levant.

Elle arrangea ses cheveux et vérifia que son maquillage était bien en place – de toute manière, elle ne craignait plus grand-chose pour son apparence depuis son passage à l'animé, c'était bien connu, tout le monde était parfait ou presque – et redescendit dans le salon. Là, elle y trouva Islande et son macareux, assis sur le canapé. Elle se posa à son tour, à l'opposé du blond, et le regarda fixement.  
Ses traits étaient fins, ses cheveux brillaient à la lumière. Elle nota à quel point ils étaient clairs – presque blancs, tirant sur l'argenté – et la façon dont ils encadraient son visage faisait ressortir ses prunelles bleu violet. Puffin murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'islandais qui prit une teinte pivoine et grommela quelques mots, faisant ricaner l'oiseau.  
Emil semblait avoir une musculature plutôt sèche et Elin devait se l'avouer ; en voir plus ne la gênerait pas, même si elle devait avoir bien trois ans de plus en apparence – et plus récemment, mentalement, elle s'était sentie mûrir – que lui, depuis son arrivée dans le monde Hetalien. Alors que le regard de la rouquine se faisait encore plus insistant, Islande commença à trépigner sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il finit par se tourner vers Féroé, qui arborait un sourire faussement innocent.

« …Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Mec, elle te reluque depuis tout à l'heure, évidemment qu'elle veut quelque chose, remarqua ironiquement Mr. Puffin.

- Je ne le reluque pas, je l'observe attentivement, nuance, corrigea Elin avec un petit rire. En fait… »

Elle prit un air hésitant et délicat, un léger rose aux joues.

"_Elle est adorable. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter pour elle ou pour Dan, finalement_", songea l'islandais en sentant son rougissement s'intensifier.  
"_Je suis une trop bonne actrice, il ne marche pas…il court_", pensa la rouquine en constatant l'effet qu'elle avait sur le blond en face d'elle.

« J'ai toujours eu envie de…

- Oui ? s'impatienta Emil en sentant une goutte de sueur perler sur son front alors que la jeune femme se tordait les mains, gênée.

- De…de faire un câlin à…ton macareux…

- AH ! Encore une fois, elles tombent toutes dans mes bras ! s'écria Puffin en bombant le torse.

- Puffin ? Tu es sérieuse ? »

Emil arborait une expression qui criait clairement "WTF". Il devait avouer que l'espace d'un instant, il s'était imaginé des choses…et que la chute le rendait un peu amer.

"_Oui, Dan devrait commencer à s'inquiéter. Elle est redoutable…_"

« Euh, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…enfin…fais attention quand même…Il est…

- Pervers ? Je sais. C'est ce qui le rend génial. Il a l'air adorable mais c'est un mafioso refoulé, en fait.

- C'est un bon résumé des choses.

- À moins-ce qu'il ne représente ta face cachée ? ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Non.

- Rooh, on est tous pervers…Sauf que certains le cachent mieux que d'autres !

- Ta théorie plairait à Danemark, je pense.

- Je pense aussi. Lui, par contre, c'est le genre de personne qui l'a écrit au marqueur sur le front…

- Ça me rassure que tu t'en sois rendue compte.

- Tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour moi ? »

Elle semblait étonnée. Islande détourna le regard, et jura dans un souffle. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

« Je m'inquiéterais pour n'importe qui vivant avec Dan. Surtout une femme…

- Tu me vois comme une femme ?

- Pourquoi, tu es un homme ?

- Non, gloussa-t-elle – venait-il juste de faire un trait d'humour ? – en mettant ses lunettes sur sa tête. C'est juste qu'on me qualifiait plutôt de "fille", jusqu'à présent… »

Il attrapa son macareux qui jusqu'alors se lissait les plumes et le fourra de force dans les bras d'Elin. Celle-ci laissa échapper un rire ravi, et Islande se leva. Elle caressa quelque fois la tête du macareux comblé par son emplacement contre la jeune femme – à savoir en plein milieu de "la vallée" – et le regarda.

« Attends, où tu vas ?

- …Prendre l'air.

- Mais j'aime bien discuter avec toi, moi… » bouda-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis sourit d'un air contrit.

« …J'imagine que je pourrais rester encore un peu, alors. »

"_Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça, finalement. Elle est même sympa. Un peu extrême par moments, mais…On dirait qu'elle sait comment se comporter avec chacun de nous. C'est agréable…_"

Après avoir discuté encore une heure avec Islande, celui-ci récupéra son macareux domestique et monta dans sa chambre, appelé par Norvège – soi-disant, Féroé quant à elle n'avait rien entendu, mais était heureuse qu'Islande ait accepté de passer du temps avec elle. Elle espérait qu'il s'était amusé comme elle, ou du moins, qu'elle ne l'avait pas traumatisé.

Attirée dans la cuisine par une odeur de brulé, elle s'y rendit, curieuse, pour trouver un Finlande complétement paniqué.

« Ahhh, les gâteaaaaaaux ! » scandait-il en sortant lesdites pâtisseries du four, d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée noire.

L'odeur âcre lui fit froncer le nez et elle s'avança à la hauteur du blond, sans pour autant le gêner dans ses allers-retours entre le four et le plan de travail.

« Ahem, Finlande ?...

- Oh non ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû aller aux toilettes le temps qu'ils cuisent !

- Finny ?

- Oh, les cookies de bienvenue d'Elin ! J'ai gaspillé de la farine !

- Tinoooo ?

- Je n'aurai jamais le temps d'en refaire avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte…

- Je suis touchée mais…

- _Perkele _!

- SUOMI ! »

Le blondinet sursauta et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifié et surpris. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils.

« Depuis quand es-tu là ?

- Un peu avant le "j'aurais pas dû aller aux toilettes", je crois. Je peux t'aider ?

-…Ça devait être une surprise, mais au point où j'en suis, oui, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. »

Elle gloussa et entreprit de ranger un peu la cuisine et de nettoyer le four, tandis que Finlande ressortait les ingrédients nécessaires pour une nouvelle fournée – la première étant bonne à jeter.  
Elle mit également la main à la pâte, discutant avec le finlandais. Il était juste trop gentil, trop adorable pour ne pas cacher un côté sombre, elle en était sûre. Mais chaque chose en son temps…

Lorsque les cookies nouvellement cuits furent sortis sains et saufs du four cette fois-ci, Finlande semblait expérimenter un moment de bonheur pur.

« Merci beaucoup, Elin ! Cuisiner avec toi fut très agréable !

- J'espère que je n'ai pas rendu les cookies toxiques… blagua-t-elle.

- Mais non. C'est moi qui ai fait la majeure partie de la pâte de toute manière.

- Bah. On les fera goûter en premier par Danemark. Comme ça, même s'il s'écroule au sol en convulsant, nous, on aura survécu ! »

Elle partit ensuite dans un grand fou-rire, rapidement suivie par Tino, rien qu'en imaginant Matthias au sol s'agitant comme une carpe. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le danois en question écoutait depuis un moment, caché derrière le mur, et qu'il soufflait fortement, agacé.

Féroé essuya une larme de rire et laissa Finlande, qui lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait tout remettre en ordre seul. Elle fut bientôt stoppée lorsqu'elle s'écrasa contre le torse de Norvège, qui lui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« Elin.

- Lukas, répondit-elle du même ton grave en massant son nez endolori.

- Tu fais de la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Tu m'as vue en faire, en plus.

- Bien. Suis-moi. »

Il l'entraîna vers l'entrée. Ils passèrent la double porte qu'elle avait remarquée à son arrivée et débouchèrent sur le sous-sol.

Une étrange lueur brilla dans le regard mauve de Norvège tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière eux.

« Bien… Tu n'as plus de grimoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle. Je l'ai rendu à Angleterre…Et je ne sais pas faire de magie sans.

- C'est précisément ce que je vais t'apprendre. Et crois-moi, avec moi comme professeur… »

Il souleva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un très léger sourire supérieur.

« …Tu vas devenir une magicienne hors pair en un rien de temps. »

* * *

« Encore une fois ! Tu y es presque ! Ne lâche pas maintenant ! »

Tortionnaire – voilà comment elle aurait décrit Lukas en cet instant. Elle devait avoir passé deux heures enfermée avec lui dans cette cave – le concept pourrait paraître intéressant au début, mais le sensuel norvégien lui avait bien vite donné l'envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette – à recommencer encore et encore des sortilèges. Si ses nouvelles capacités lui plaisaient d'autant plus car Norvège lui soutenait qu'elle était douée, elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle essuya son front avec le revers de son poignet, les manches de son pull depuis longtemps retroussées, et lança un regard désolé vers le blond à la barrette.

« …J'en peux plus. J'ai la tête qui tourne et les jambes qui flageolent…Ce serait dommage que tu aies à remonter un poids mort jusqu'au salon, non ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Dommage en effet. Arrêtons-nous là, dans ce cas. Tu t'en sors bien. »

Il ouvrit une boîte posée sur une des vieilles tables de la pièce et tendit un vieux livre à la rouquine. Curieuse, elle s'en saisit et feuilleta les premières pages.

« C'est…

- Un grimoire. Oui. Avec quelques formules et potions de base. À toi de le compléter selon tes avancements…

- Norvège…Merci. » sourit-elle, en serrant l'ouvrage contre elle.

Le blond hocha la tête et quitta les lieux. Guillerette, elle monta rapidement déposer le grimoire dans sa chambre, en lieu sûr, c'est-à-dire sous son oreiller. Elle l'étudierait dès qu'elle serait couchée ce soir-là.

Elle regagna ensuite le salon, où elle trouva Matthias occupé à poutrer du zombie sur sa console. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés avec un soupir d'aise et le regarda évoluer avec aise à travers le niveau. Il restait silencieux, concentré sur l'écran, ses cheveux voletant autour de son visage lorsqu'il s'acharnait sur les boutons de la manette – et sur un zombie à l'écran, par extension.

« Alors, quoi de beau ? s'enquit-elle, joyeuse.

- Je joue.

- Je vois ça.

- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

- Tu boudes, Dan ?

- Non.

- Si, tu boudes.

- Non, je joue.

- T'es nul quand tu joues. »

Il mit sa partie en pause, et se tourna vers Elin qui avait remis ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je suis pas nul, je suis contrarié.

- Tu vois que tu boudes, le taquina-t-elle.

- Tu as passé l'après-midi avec tout le monde ! Tout le monde sauf moi ! C'est moi, le Roi de l'Europe du Nord, qui t'héberge ! Pas eux ! Et tu ne m'as pas adressé un regard ! » lâcha-t-il sans préavis avec un trémolo dans la voix.

"…_Il me fait une crise de jalousie ? Parce que je ne lui ai pas accordé assez d'attention ? Aww, il est craquant. Pire qu'une biscotte._"

Alors que Danemark continuait de geindre son mal-être, un détail à l'extérieur attira l'attention de la rouquine.

« …OH, IL NEIGE !

- Et tu ne m'écoutes même pas !

- Matthias, il neiiiiige !~ Oh, c'était tellement rare chez moi ! Viens, on va dehors !

- Mais j'ai la flemme…

- Juste cette fois ! »

Il soupira, vaincu, et éteignit sa console ; il enfila ensuite le manteau et l'écharpe pendus à l'entrée, et tout ce qui lui semblait nécessaire pour aller dehors. Elin redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était montée dans sa chambre, couverte d'une couche de vêtement épaisse. Elle gloussait et irradiait la bonne humeur.

Elle traîna le blond à l'extérieur et s'affaira à commencer un bonhomme de neige. Elle adorait les bonhommes de neige…Elle adorait la neige. Cela restait quelque d'exceptionnel là où elle avait grandi, donc chaque flocon lui était précieux.

Mais Matthias en avait décidé autrement. Il lança une boule de neige qui atteignit la jeune femme en plein visage. Offusquée d'être ainsi interrompue dans sa noble tâche, elle répliqua par un de ses lancés – et l'équivalent de la troisième guerre mondiale, en encore plus vicieux, débuta.

C'est épuisés et pantelants qu'ils regagnèrent la chaleur de l'intérieur de la maison, trempés, gelés, mais heureux.

« Voilà, tu l'as eu ton moment privilégié avec moi, mon Roi.~

- On recommence ça quand tu veux !

- Si ça te plaît de te faire laminer…

- C'est ça, tu sais bien que j'ai gagné !

- Je me retiens de tout autre commentaire parce qu'on m'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas briser les rêves innocents d'un grand enfant », sourit-elle.

Elle ricana face à sa moue faussement contrariée et s'installa à côté de lui. Ils étaient assis à même le sol, près de la cheminée qui crépitait.

« Ahh, chaleuuuur.~ », souffla-t-elle avec aise.

Il se leva soudainement, un sourire idiot plaqué au visage et revînt quelques instants plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes.

« J'ai de quoi te réchauffer encore plus », indiqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil en lui tendant son mug.

Elle le remercia, rougissante suite à cette petite attention qui voulait dire beaucoup pour elle. Alors qu'elle trempait les lèvres dans son chocolat chaud, Elin songea qu'elle aurait voulu que cet instant ne se termine jamais…et qu'elle espérait revivre souvent des journées comme celle-là.

* * *

_Voilà, j'arrive à la fin de ma réserve de chapitres écrits à l'avance, donc la publication risque - va - devenir bien plus erratique et irrégulière à partir de maintenant...En espérant que ça ne vous décourage pas trop et que continuiez à suivre les déboire de mes trois boulets !  
Ah, et avant qu'on me fasse la réflexion - totalement justifiée d'ailleurs : oui, ce chapitre tourne autour d'Elin. Le prochain sera centré sur Lou et celui encore après sur Keira, donc patience ! L'histoire reprendra un cours plus général ensuite, mais on n'y est pas encore, hm ? ;D_

_Des dessins des filles faits par mes soins ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, j'ai juste la flemme de les uploader. Pardon D:_  
_Un petit sondage juste pour le plaisir et en rapport avec cette fic est disponible sur mon compte, ce serait gentil si vous y participiez. Merchi =w=_

_Hiru76 : Mouahahaha, j'ai converti tout mon entourage à la "Danoisie", comme dirait une amie. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps o/_  
_Et ma présumée folie a tendance à être contagieuse, je sais. C:_  
_Et merci beaucoup pour le compliment, je ne voyais pas mon style d'écriture être si bon que ça :') *câlin*_

_Nakamura Tomoyo : Méchant ffnet qui boycotte la mise en forme sur Word ! Méchant ! Parce qu'en plus de traits de séparation, il y avait des sauts de ligne qui ont eux aussi complètement disparu ! Dx _  
_Me voilà obligée de vérifier avant publication, maintenant...M'enfin, merci de m'avoir prévenue, ç'a dû gêner d'autres lecteurs que toi. _  
_Et que les fangirls viennent s'amuser à trucider mes bébés, je suis une fangirl aussi - cette fic n'existerait pas sinon -, et je les attends de pied ferme. C:_  
_Par contre, de la guimauve, il va y en avoir. (Romance est l'un des thèmes de cette fic hein.) Pas que, parce que j'aime développer les relations de façon plus ou moins réalistes, mais voilà, je ne peux pas renier ma nature profonde XD_

_Merci à vous deux d'avoir commenté, et si jamais le miracle que j'attends - à savoir de l'inspiration et ma guérison - n'arrive pas, et bien, bonnes fêtes à vous, mes lecteurs.~_

(Qu'est-ce que je parle pour rien, quand même.)


	5. LE dossier, une ville de nuit et Disney

**_*pluie de confettis* BANANÉ !_**  
**_...OUI, je suis fatiguée ! D:_**  
**_Chapitre 5 à peine terminé ! Et j'ai plus les yeux en face des trous °^° Me suis couchée à 5h du mat' hier et la sieste de cet après-midi était loiiin d'être suffisante (je suis une dormiasse en fait, on dirait pas hein ?)  
Si vous saviez ce que le chapitre 7 vous réserve, niarf.  
Bref. Là, c'est le 5._**

**_On va dire qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui-là. Je suis désolée Are-Chan - puisque tu vas certainement lire ceci - mais ton personnage est dur à manier...Et France aussi ! _**  
**_M'enfin. Ecrire du pur fluff était amusant, ça change. _**  
**_EXCUSEZ CE MANQUE D'ORIGINALITÉ *écrase sa tête sur le clavier en plein désespoir*  
Bonne lecture ! Réponse aux reviews en baaaaas *keur*_**

**_(VOYEZ LES DÉSASTRES DU MANQUE DE SOMMEIL)_**

* * *

Voilà plus de trois semaines que Lou avait emménagé chez Francis, qu'elle avait pris ses marques et qu'elle commençait à mieux comprendre ce que signifiait réellement être une région.  
Sa symbiose se passait en douceur ; les souvenirs lui revenaient la nuit, durant son sommeil et ne lui occasionnaient aucune douleur, au grand dam de ses deux amies. Elle continuait à discuter avec elles deux via Internet, mais n'avait en revanche plus réussi à joindre Céleste – elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis ce fâcheux incident où la gravité avait décidé de jeter son dévolu sur la serviette autour des hanches du français.

Comme elle s'y attendait, son physique s'était légèrement typé et elle comprenait désormais le provençal. Être liée à un territoire procurait de nombreux désagréments physiques et mentaux mais apportait également des facilités, notamment l'apprentissage rapide.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de feuilleter le journal de France qu'elle avait trouvé au grenier, et l'émotion à travers les feuilles la rendait folle. Certaines étaient illisibles à cause du temps, des intempéries – même si elle aurait juré que quelques pages avaient ondulé sous les larmes du blond – mais la "trame principale" restait compréhensible.

France avait eu des sentiments pour Jeanne d'Arc, sentiments qu'elle lui aurait apparemment rendus. Il décrivait sans relâches toute la perfection qu'il trouvait dans son physique, la façon dont ses courts cheveux encadraient son visage poupon, pourtant rendu si dur par la souffrance et la guerre, ses colères noires, la pureté de sa foi en le Seigneur qui l'avait guidée, elle et Francis, sa naïveté enfantine au début de son épopée, rapidement transformée en méfiance perpétuelle, sa confiance aveugle en France et en la puissance du roi, sa force physique malgré son corps frêle…

Oui, le blond était fol amoureux de Jeanne d'Arc. Jamais Lou n'aurait pu penser qu'un tel degré d'amour pouvait exister. Il racontait également les bons moments qu'il avait passés avec elle, la première et unique fois qu'il l'avait embrassée, la manière dont elle se laissait glisser sur son épaule, le soir…

Et puis, il y avait eu les Anglais et Orléans.

Le roi l'avait abandonnée. L'histoire est connue. Tout enfant français a au moins entendu parler une fois de Jeanne d'Arc, ne serait-ce que dans les livres d'histoire, sans parler de sa sanctification.

Louise était persuadée d'une chose – cette jeune femme était une perle rare, une âme comme l'humanité en connaît peu.

Elle s'était arrêtée à la capture de Jeanne. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de continuer ce jour-là, il faisait beau malgré l'hiver et, même si cela pouvait paraître égoïste, celle au carré plongeant ne tenait pas à se flinguer le moral dès le matin. Elle attendrait le soir, pour pleurer seule dans son coussin en se cachant à moitié les yeux pour ne pas lire l'inévitable drame. Ce journal était comparable à Titanic – on en connaît la fin, mais on espère jusqu'au bout que l'histoire change soudainement, comme par miracle. Et Dieu savait si elle pleurait devant ce film…

Elle avait de plus appris des choses sur le quotidien de France, la façon dont il jouait de son statut de Nation et comment il vivait avec. Les douleurs physiques étaient liées à la population – épidémie, meurtres, blessés, migration, tourisme étaient autant de choses qui pouvaient influer sur la santé, l'humeur et causer diverses douleurs d'intensités différentes, entre autres – tout comme au territoire et ses ressources en lui-même – tempêtes, intempéries en tous genres, fertilité des terres – ainsi que l'économie. Autant de choses qui la faisaient rester vigilante ; ainsi, sans même avoir vu les informations, elle était au courant de ce qui se passer chez elle – _en elle_. C'était comme un membre voire un corps de plus, mais elle commençait à s'y habituer en n'en faisait plus trop cas.

France, en revanche, était bien plus inquiet qu'elle quant à sa symbiose, lui demandant sans arrêt comme elle se sentait, la harcelant presque. Dans ces moments-là, la jeune femme gonflait les joues, et s'il insistait, changeait brusquement de sujet si elle était de bonne humeur, ou terminait poliment la conversation avec un prétexte en carton.

Autre chose étrange ; cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle était dans l'animé, et presque un mois qu'elle n'était plus allée aux toilettes. Francis en possédait bel et bien, mais il semblait que les personnages d'animé ne ressentent pas le besoin de vider leur vessie ou leurs intestins. Curieuse, elle y était allée dans les premiers jours, une fois que Francis s'était absenté, et avait uriné, mais à moins d'y penser elle-même, son corps ne donnait aucun signe d'envie, tout comme ses menstruations paraissaient ne plus exister dans ce monde béni où tout et tout le monde est parfait.

Amen, s'était-elle exclamée lorsqu'elle avait compris que sa féminité n'avait plus aucune limite.

* * *

Lou avait passé la journée seule à l'appartement, en sous-vêtements – parce que oui, l'appartement était bien entendu chauffé, les rideaux tirés et que les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure – à lézarder devant la télévision, devant l'ordinateur ou un magazine, à peine maquillée et un coup de brosse rapidement passé dans les cheveux.

Aussi, elle faillit s'étouffer sur son carré de chocolat qu'elle avait pris au goûter lorsque la sonnette retentit à travers l'habitation. Enfilant rapidement une robe de chambre, elle ouvrit la porte violemment.

« Bonjour, c'est pour qu- Oh, mais vous êtes le chauffeur de Francis !

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, j'en déduis que vous êtes Provence ?

- C'est exact, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. Ne devriez-vous pas être avec France ? Il m'a dit qu'il était en réunion avec le reste de l'UE, aujourd'hui.

- M. Bonnefoy m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il vous avait également prévenue, mais au vu de votre tenue…Je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Vous supposez bien. Le téléphone n'a même pas sonné, grogna-t-elle en menaçant mentalement de raser le français dans son sommeil. Dans combien de temps dois-je y être ?

- Je peux vous laisser tout au plus un quart d'heure pour vous préparer. Il m'a aussi spécifié qu'il fallait que vous preniez "le dossier".

- Le dossier ? Quel dossier ? maugréa-t-elle.

- M. France m'a dit que vous comprendriez.

- C'est ballot parce que je ne comprends pas. Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'un dossier. Il va malheureusement devoir s'asseoir dessus ! cria-t-elle, agacée, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Vous pouvez attendre dans le salon ! »

Rageuse, son esprit tournant à cent à l'heure, cherchant une conversation passée où Francis aurait pu évoquer le dossier en question, elle enfila une chemise blanche à col Claudine qu'elle rentra dans son slim noir, un blouson de cuir noir également, des bottines plates et marron et une écharpe de la même couleur. Elle attacha ses cheveux courts en une rapide demi-queue, arrangea son maquillage en un temps record, et dix minutes plus tard, se trouvait dans le salon aux côtés du jeune chauffeur.

La timidité qu'elle éprouvait envers le blond lorsqu'elle était arrivée avait largement diminué. Elle avait en effet comprit que jouer les vierges effarouchées ne fonctionnait pas pour tout avec Francis, et qu'il était tellement tête en l'air – "Je consacre mon existence à l'Amour !" avait-il déclamé plus d'une fois devant elle en guise d'excuse pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait – qu'il fallait bien que l'un des deux garde un peu les pieds sur Terre… Elle s'en était chargée bon gré mal gré, ramenant trop souvent à son goût Francis dans la réalité lorsqu'il partait dans ses délires.

Un peu comme la maîtresse de maison.

Et cette pensée était loin de lui déplaire.

Bien sûr, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, Louise restait féminine, délicate, douce de nature et s'énervait rarement contre une autre personne que Keira – bien que comme tout le monde, elle ait ses sautes d'humeur – mais elle avait pris ses aises avec celui qui l'hébergeait.

Ainsi, la voilà, dévirant avec une rage extrêmement minutieuse le bureau de Francis, cherchant en vain le dossier qu'il voulait qu'elle apporte, poussant une chaise roulante dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence jusqu'à présent. Elle ne savait même pas de quoi il était question dans ces papiers ! De plus, tout était très mal organisé et il lui semblait que l'écriture du français, déliée et élégante d'ordinaire, se transformait lorsqu'il écrivait administratif. Comment diable était-elle censée comprendre ces acronymes et noms de code dignes de James Bond ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il lui restait deux minutes avant que le chauffeur l'emmène de force – et puis de toute manière, pourquoi avait-il besoin d'elle à l'UE ? Bouillonnante et songeant sérieusement à boycotter cette réunion de malheur et laisser Francis se débrouiller seul, son regard se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui laissait apparaître les rues de Paris sous la lumière orangée du coucher de soleil. Là, un dossier. En gros sur sa couverture : "LE dossier".

"_Je ne sais pas si je dois haïr France ou me haïr moi-même pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt…_"

Elle le saisit rapidement ainsi que son sac à main, priant pour que ce soit le bon dossier – après tout, avec un nom aussi bizarre, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui – abandonnant le bureau de France dans un état proche de ce que pourrait être la Troisième Guerre Mondiale en guise de punition pour le blond.

Elle sortit de la voiture comme une furie une fois arrivée à destination, oubliant même le pauvre chauffeur derrière elle et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

Sans difficulté, elle trouva la salle de réunion d'où elle entendait des cris et autres disputes, et sans même prendre la peine de toquer, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Ses yeux divaguèrent quelques instants avant de se poser sur la personne qu'elle cherchait.

« FRANCE ! »

Ce dernier pâlit, cessa d'étrangler Angleterre et se fit tout petit sur sa chaise à l'entente de son nom et au vu de l'expression furieuse de sa protégée ; en cet instant, Louise n'avait plus rien de délicat et rappelait au français que les provençaux avaient en général le sang chaud – et le crochet du droit facile.

Elle lui jeta littéralement le dossier à la figure.

« Je veux bien t'aider dans tes tâches administratives, mais je ne suis pas ton larbin ! La prochaine fois, penses-y avant de partir pour une réunion ! Et avant de dire n'importe quoi au chauffeur, assure-toi de m'avoir prévenue avant ! Sur ce… »

Elle s'arrêta à la sortie et se retourna avec un sourire mielleux à l'intention de tous les occupants de la pièce.

« Au revoir ! »

Et la porte claqua derrière elle.

* * *

La brunette se demandait toujours ce qu'ils pouvaient tous avoir de si important à se dire pour que les réunions durent aussi longtemps ; la nuit était depuis un moment déjà tombée, et, assise dans un salon adjacent à la salle de réunion, elle patientait pour le français. Bien entendu, elle ne possédait pas de portable pour appeler un taxi, aucune cabine téléphonique ne se trouvait à proximité, le chauffeur était parti sans demander son reste et l'appartement se trouvait trop loin pour qu'elle puisse y rentrer à pieds – et puis, Paris, seule et de nuit, l'inquiétait un peu. Elle n'était pas trop familière de cette ville, étant plutôt du genre casanier, et n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter, surtout que l'emploi du temps de Francis était plus que chargé.

Elle soupira, ramassa ses affaires et quitta tout de même les lieux. Elle était livrée à elle-même de toute manière, et ce n'était pas comme si elle allait quitter les artères fréquentées de la ville…pas vrai ? Autant passer le temps de façon agréable.

Celle au carré plongeant avait toujours été médusée par le nombre de boutiques parisiennes, ne serait-ce que dans les reportages. Son argent de poche ne lui permettait pas d'acheter la moitié de ce que proposaient les vitrines, mais regarder lui suffisait. C'était un peu frustrant par moments, surtout lorsqu'elle arriva devant une robe sublime qu'il lui irait à merveille pour les fêtes de fin d'année – décembre serait là dans quelques jours – mais le prix et surtout le nombre de zéros qu'il contenait suffit à la dégoûter. Elle lâcha un reniflement moqueur en s'éloignant de la boutique. Quel pigeon irait l'acheter ? Elle aurait parié trouver le même genre de robe à un prix plus que raisonnable et d'une qualité équivalente – il ne fallait pas se mentir, ça restait du tissu !

Légèrement remontée par cette injustice, elle rebroussa chemin, estimant que la réunion devait maintenant être terminée.

Dans le hall d'entrée, elle reconnut quelques-unes des personnes qu'elle avait déjà rencontrées au préalable, comme Espagne qui venait relativement souvent rendre visite à Francis – deux fois en trois semaines et depuis l'étranger, c'était énorme – et qui ne manqua pas d'aborder celle aux yeux noisette.

« ¡ _Holá_ ! Comment vas-tu, _niña_ ? sourit-il avec son fort accent.

- Bien, merci, un peu énervée après France mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir longtemps, pouffa-t-elle. Et toi ?

- Fatigué. C'est toujours la même histoire, ces réunions. Le moindre prétexte est bon pour se gueuler dessus…Même le fait que _Navidad _approche ne semble pas les calmer. »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un secouement de la tête et d'un soupir réprobateur.

« _Ciao, bella ragazza_~ Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, vee ? s'approcha Veneziano d'un pas sautillant.

- _Ciao_, sourit-elle en réponse, ravie d'avoir pris italien au collège. Ton frère n'est pas là ?

- Non, Romano se sentait mal ce matin…Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais~ »

Une prise de conscience sembla soudain heurter Italie, qui prit une expression de tristesse mêlée à du choc.

« C'est parce que tu le préfères à moi que tu me demandes ça ? Comme tu as pris ma défense lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés… »

"_Je n'appellerai pas ce qui s'est passé prendre ta défense_", grimaça-t-elle intérieurement, "_mais c'est mon voisin, donc je vais éviter de me le mettre à dos même s'il ne représente pas une grande menace, ni pour moi, ni pour France…Et puis honnêtement, qui peut être volontairement méchant avec Feliciano ? Faire des pâtes avec lui un de ces jours me semble être une merveilleuse idée, je m'ennuie à l'appartement en ce moment et les filles sont souvent trop occupées pour me répondre._"

Ce dilemme mental n'avait duré qu'une seconde ou deux, aussi, elle s'empressa de le contredire :

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, en fait…j'imagine que ça doit être une, euh…personne attachante, mentit-elle en se rappelant de la réelle personnalité de Romano.

- Ah, ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! commenta Espagne d'un rire contagieux. Même si sa façon d'être attachant est assez spéciale, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi, _bella_, mais mon chauffeur m'attend. On essaiera de faire des pâtes ensemble un jour, vee ? la salua Italie avec une vague de la main sans même attendre de réponse, déjà à la sortie.

- C'est qu'il court vraiment vite le bougre, souffla Lou, époustouflée.

- Oui, il est incroyable à ça. Et tu n'as jamais vu la vitesse à laquelle il fabrique des drapeaux blancs ! »

Louise éclata de rire en imaginant la scène, rapidement suivie par Espagne.

« Je crains fort devoir m'en aller moi aussi. Mais quelque chose me dit que nous nous reverrons bientôt. ¡ _Hasta luego, guapa_ ! »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection et disparut lui aussi derrière les portes.

Laissée rêveuse après ces rencontres, elle se mit dans un coin de la pièce et regarda les pays passer un à un, Angleterre osa venir lui dire bonjour – il lui demanda même de ses nouvelles et de celles des filles, mais lui apprit avec regret que ses recherches avançaient lentement. Il lui donna son numéro de téléphone ainsi que son adresse mail personnels pour qu'elle puisse le contacter en cas de besoin et gagna à son tour sa voiture. Elle fit de grands signes à Finlande, Suède et Danemark lorsqu'elle les vit pénétrer à leur tour dans la pièce et se jeta littéralement sur eux, peinant à garder une attitude correcte.

« Bonsoir ! Dites-moi qu'Elin est avec vous ! Dites-moi qu'Elin est avec vous !

- Bonsoir, sourit doucement le finlandais en gloussant, amusé par l'attitude de Provence à la pensée de son amie.

- Elin est avec nous ! répondit celui aux cheveux ébouriffés avec un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai ? s'extasia-t-elle.

-…Non, répondit platement Suède.

- Oh », bouda-t-elle, déçue de la tournure des évènements.

Danemark lui expliqua rapidement qu'Elin avait une fièvre de cheval et que sa symbiose se passait très mal, l'empêchant de le suivre, mais qu'il l'avait laissée aux bons soins de Norvège et d'Islande. Ils échangèrent quelques formalités de plus, avant que Lou n'aperçoive la personne qu'elle attendait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure : Francis. Elle s'excusa auprès des trois nordiques, indiquant à Danemark d'embrasser Elin pour elle – non sans un clin d'œil qu'il interprèterait comme il le souhaitait – et se précipita vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis peu, se désintéressant complètement du reste du monde – littéralement.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour avoir pris autant de temps ! l'apostropha-t-elle en prenant un air faussement indigné.

- Il n'y a pas que les dames qui savent se faire désirer, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, arrachant un rougissement à Louise.

- J'accepte tes excuses, même si tu ne me les as pas faites, chose à laquelle tu devrais songer, pouffa-t-elle en prenant la même expression que lui. Tu le penses tellement fort.

- Ah, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.~ Eh bien, ma petite Louise, laisse-moi m'excuser en bonne et due forme », termina-t-il en lui tendant son bras, qu'elle prit en rosissant un peu plus.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture censée les ramener, mais Francis indiqua au chauffeur une autre adresse entre deux messes basses, si bien que Provence ne put réellement saisir ce qu'il se passait.  
Elle reconnut bien vite entre deux illuminations les Champs Elysées, où se trouvait l'appartement de France. Le chauffeur les déposa un peu plus loin, les laissant terminer à pied le chemin qui les mènerait, elle l'avait deviné, jusqu'à la Dame de Fer.

« …Tu t'es souvenu que je n'étais jamais montée, constata-t-elle doucement.

- Attends d'être tout en haut pour me remercier », rit-il.

Louise était comme sur un petit nuage. Ils avaient fait la queue et obtenu les derniers tickets pour le sommet. Les lumières défilaient alors que l'ascenseur continuait à les entraîner vers le haut. Il y avait un peu d'attente au deuxième étage, la brunette décida de faire une pause shopping sous l'œil amusé du blond. Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'une enfant un matin de Noël.

Elle n'avait de cesse de glousser. Un rendez-vous, non, un rencard avec France, voilà ce que c'était ! Son cœur battait si vite, ses jambes flageolaient rien que sous le regard bleu azur de Francis.

Songeuse, elle s'arrêta devant un rayon rempli de peluches en forme de Tour Eiffel. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle en vit une avec un motif et une tête de vache, celle-là était faite pour Elin, elle qui adorait les vaches ET les peluches. Elle acheta ensuite des bracelets à forme, mais pas n'importe lesquels : cela représentaient tous les grands monuments de la capitale, comme la Tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame, le Moulin Rouge…entre autres. Elle espérait qu'ils plairaient à l'exubérante personne qu'était Keira.

Elle changea ensuite de boutique, chantonnant joyeusement de l'une à l'autre.  
Elle essaya des t-shirts avec écrit "_I love Paris_" dans plusieurs coloris, mais aucun ne lui tombait correctement. Maudits hauts pour touristes.  
Elle rougit brutalement lorsque son regard se posa sur un autre modèle, dont le message était légèrement différent. C'était le dernier. Elle vérifia que le blond n'était pas dans les parages, et disparut dans la cabine d'essayage. Coup du destin ou simple coïncidence, celui-ci lui allait à merveille.  
Elle paya et quitta la boutique, satisfaite, en portant toujours son dernier achat. Elle gloussa, un peu gênée. Elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de faire une chose pareille… Elle tira les pans de sa veste en cuir de façon à la refermer. La réaction de France attendrait.

Il pianotait rapidement sur son smartphone, concentré, en l'attendant. Il avait remonté ses cheveux en catogan et les boucles blondes suivirent le mouvement de sa tête alors qu'il rencontrait le regard de Lou avec un sourire.

« J-je t'ai pris un petit truc, bégaya-t-elle, en rosissant. Que tu dois déjà avoir d'ailleurs, ah ah…

- Il ne fallait pas te donner autant de peine, ma petite Louise… Et puis un cadeau venant de toi ne peut que me remplir de joie », termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil en saisissant le petit paquet.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement et son regard s'adoucit à son contenu.

« J-je t'ai vu p-porter plusieurs fois des bracelets, alors je me s-suis dite que ça te plairait… expliqua-t-elle difficilement en essuyant ses mains moites sur son jean.

- C'est un très joli bracelet de force, Louise. Je vois que toi aussi, tu as de très bons goûts vestimentaires, honhonhon.~ »

Il l'enfila aussitôt et tendit de nouveau son bras à la jeune femme.

« Viens, montons avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde, le sommet est à nouveau accessible. »

Elle hocha la tête et nota avec délice une fois de plus l'élégante façon de parler de Francis. À moins de s'énerver contre quelqu'un, il restait toujours très poli et utilisait un vocabulaire riche. Il y avait également sa diction ; il articulait et prenait le temps de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Louise n'aimait pas particulièrement l'accent parisien, ayant au contraire tendance à le tourner en dérision avec ses amies – la faute à son éducation dans le sud-est de la France, aussi. Puis, elle avait rencontré le blond…

"_C'est fou comme une personne suffit à vous faire totalement changer d'opinion sur beaucoup de choses…Enfin, c'est surtout parce que je suis amoureuse de lui…Ç'aura été vite ! Quoique, je doute fort être la seule à avoir un cœur d'artichaut…Oh, voilà que Francis déteint sur moi ! Je me mets à être élégante dans mes pensées !_"

Amusée par cette découverte, elle pouffa discrètement. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, et emportés par le flot de touristes pressés, Provence et France se retrouvèrent au sommet de la Tour Eiffel.

« Oh, que c'est beau », furent les seuls mots à s'échapper de ses lèvres avant que ses yeux s'humidifient d'émotion.

Elle s'approcha prudemment de la balustrade, France à ses côtés. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, et où que son regard se perde, elle ne voyait que les belles lumières de Paris. Paris, à perte de vue, encore et toujours…Le fait d'avoir Francis à ses côtés était également une source de joie incommensurable, et elle paniqua légèrement lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, elle remarqua son absence.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait l'avoir abandonnée dans un moment pareil ! Alors c'était ça son plan ? Il voulait se débarrasser d'elle ? L'emmener, la faire rêver, pour ensuite la perdre au sommet d'une fichue tour ? Non, il ne pouvait pas…

Le flot de pensées négatives prit bien vite fin lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, deux coupes de champagne à la main. Lou leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. Ahh, France et l'alcool…

« Voilà pour ma charmante accompagnatrice, fit-il en lui tendant celle qui lui était destinée.

- Merci bien, répondit-elle en s'en saisissant.

- Alors, tu as une idée d'où tu as envie d'aller manger ?

- Parce qu'on va manger en dehors de la maison ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

- Ça fait presque un mois que nous habitons ensemble et tu n'as quasiment pas mis un pied dehors. Je me suis juste dit qu'il était temps pour toi de sortir et de profiter de ce monde qui s'offre à toi. »

Il posa sa main libre sur celle posée sur la balustrade de Lou, avala une lampée de sa boisson et reprit sous l'oreille attentive de son interlocutrice.

« Je pensais également t'acheter un portable, pour que tu puisses toujours me joindre quand tu sors. Paris est une ville complexe mais propose beaucoup d'activités…Je suis certain que tu trouveras comment tuer le temps de façon agréable, autre que devant un ordinateur ou la télé. Tu es jeune, Lou… »

Il lui pressa la main et son regard se fit mélancolique.

« …Et tu vas l'être pour longtemps. Très longtemps…Alors…profite du mieux que tu peux de ces années en plus que t'as offert le destin, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha muettement la tête, touchée par les propos du français. Elle avait toujours occulté cette partie des "effets secondaires", à savoir l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle. C'était dans un sens assez inquiétant…Mais elle avait l'impression qu'en ayant ses amies et France à ses côtés, elle serait capable de surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve.

* * *

« Tu es sûr ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie d'aller à Disneyland, Lou ?

- Non, maugréa-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier d'une chaise, mais tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais.

- Tu te fais trop de souci. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous amuser comme les grands enfants que nous sommes ! »

Francis posa bruyamment ses dossiers sur son bureau pour rajouter un effet dramatique. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque son appui commença à filer à l'anglaise – la chaise roulante qu'elle avait remarquée au préalable ! Hélas, elle s'en rendit compte trop tard, poussa un cri de détresse, battit des bras comme pour s'envoler, ferma les yeux et attendit un choc qui ne vint pas. Par miracle, France l'avait rattrapée par le bas de son t-shirt, elle s'autorisa donc à rouvrir un œil hésitant, puis l'autre, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il la remit sur ses deux pieds.

« J'aurais très bien pu t'emmener à Disney avec un plâtre, mais je doute que tu puisses faire tous les manèges et en profiter pleinement ainsi, honhonhonhonhon.~ »

Elle le remercia, toute rouge, et retourna se préparer.

Ils étaient rentrés tard du restaurant la veille – un petit restau pas trop cher, mais agréable et Louise s'était cassé le ventre tellement c'était bon – mais Francis lui réservait encore des surprises pour le lendemain. Ainsi, à sept heures du matin, il l'avait réveillée en fanfare, lui intimant de se préparer – il avait la journée libre – et quand il lui avait ensuite révélé où il comptait l'emmener, les yeux de Lou avaient pris la taille de soucoupes.

Vêtue de son éternel jean et du haut qu'elle avait acheté la veille dans la boutique de la Tour Eiffel, Louise était montée dans la voiture personnelle de Francis, toute excitée et heureuse qu'il pense autant à son bonheur.

L'intérieur du parc était, comme elle se le rappelait, magique, et vous transportait immédiatement dans un autre monde.

« Francis ! Francis ! Je veux aller dans le château ! Roooh, ça me rappelle tant de choses…

- Honhonhon, mais avec plaisir.~ Hé, ton haut… »

Il semblait surpris et ses joues étaient rosies.

"_J'ai réussi mon coup_", songea Louise avec un petit sourire satisfait. "_Il est adorable quand il rougit, on a encore plus envie de le câliner !_"

« Ah, ça ? sourit-elle innocemment. C'est ce que j'ai acheté hier.

- Oui, bien sûr, suis-je bête… Oh, achetons des oreilles ! »

Elle nota la manière dont il avait rapidement changé de sujet et pouffa. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, elle comptait s'en acheter…

Louise savait bien qu'elle avait fait une affaire hier en achetant ce t-shirt "_I love France_" !

Elle l'entraîna d'abord dans le château, puis dans la maison des poupées – alors que la brunette chantonnait avec les jouets, France semblait ne pas être très rassuré – puis il choisit d'aller jusqu'à _Space Mountain _où la jeune femme avait tant crié qu'elle avait eu la voix cassée durant les deux heures suivantes, mais avait accepté de faire deux tours de plus, puis ils avaient trouvé le temps de déjeuner une pomme d'amour chacun, ils s'étaient acheté des peluches – surtout Lou – et autres produits dérivés, et étaient enfin arrivés à l'heure de midi.

Enfin, plutôt quatorze heures. Voire juste l'heure où leurs estomacs leur ont communément rappelé qu'il fallait se nourrir régulièrement pour survivre, tant qu'à faire.

« Alors, toujours autant de mal à choisir un restaurant ? la taquina France.

- Ça fait deux jours d'affilée que tu me fais le coup !

- Parce que je tiens à te faire plaisir !

- Tiens, si tu veux me faire plaisir, surprends-moi en choisissant toi-même notre lieu de pitance ! »

Francis grogna. Tel était pris qui croyait prendre…

Leur repas se fit donc au _Rainforest Café_, au milieu des animaux sauvages.

« Francis. Francis. Francis ! commença-t-elle mal à l'aise, en chuchotant à moitié.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Y'a quelqu'un qui nous fixe depuis tout à l'heure…

- Ah ? Où ça ?

- Là, il a pas l'air content en plus… »

Il suivit du regard la direction discrètement indiquée par la brunette pour le poser…sur une tête d'hippopotame en plastique. Elle éclata de rire face à son air incrédule – s'était-il réellement laissé avoir par une blague pareille ? – et il la rejoignit rapidement.

« D'accord, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas marché, j'ai couru.

- Fend-la-bise-Turner, droit dans ma blague nulle ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais _vraiment _regarder… »

Elle essuya une larme de rire. C'étaient les plaisanteries les plus impulsives et celles qui semblaient idiotes une fois expliquées hors contexte qui étaient les plus drôles, de toute manière…

Plusieurs tours de manège plus tard, l'heure était venue de rentrer. Louise avait mal au ventre tant elle avait ri et elle espérait sincèrement que France s'était autant amusé qu'elle.

« Je te dois une reconnaissance éteeeeeeeernelle, avait-elle cité en riant.

- Ça faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas venu ici, confia-t-il en pouffant. En charmante compagnie qui plus est.~

- Roooh, arrête ton char, avec ou sans moi, Disney, c'est Disney.

- Pourquoi, tu aurais pu t'amuser sans moi ?

- Oui.

- _ÇA _c'était méchant ! »

Il plaqua une main sur sa poitrine et simula le choc. Elle lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.

« Désolée, c'était trop tentant. Je crois que cette journée fait partie des plus belles de ma vie ! »

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire comme elle en faisait rarement – elle restait toujours mesurée dans ses gestes – et continua son chemin jusqu'à la voiture en sautillant.

Francis secoua la tête. La voir ainsi comblée le rendait réellement heureux.  
Et, au fond, avec Louise, il espérait se rattraper pour tous les bons moments qu'il n'avait pas pu offrir à une autre personne chère à son cœur, qui avait malheureusement fini en barbecue…

Mais ce qu'il voyait au départ comme une aubaine pour se racheter et se pardonner ses propres erreurs s'était rapidement mué en un véritable plaisir – il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle et s'était attaché à la jeune région.

Après tout, Angleterre foirerait sûrement ses recherches débiles – pour changer – et il pourrait la garder auprès de lui et la protéger pour l'éternité…

Non, il ne reproduirait pas les mêmes erreurs. Il ne laisserait pas les horreurs de ce monde l'atteindre.

C'est dans l'état d'esprit d'un vieil homme las qui en avait bien trop vu et d'une enfant en pleine extase qu'ils regagnèrent l'appartement.

Avec délice, Provence se laissa glisser dans le bain bien chaud qu'elle avait fait couler au préalable. C'était sa journée, après tout, elle pouvait bien se faire plaisir ! Néanmoins rapidement lassée, elle s'essuya, vida l'eau et regagna sa chambre. Vêtue d'un bas de pyjama gris avec des cœurs et d'un débardeur blanc, elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Celui-ci émit un grincement étrange et un bruit de pages puis de chute se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait ; une seule chose aurait pu chuter ainsi du sommier.

Son regard glissa sur le carnet de cuir. Avait-elle vraiment envie de le finir un jour ? Elle soupira, se releva, et ramassa l'objet. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la couverture cornée.

Lou devait aller parler à Francis.  
Non, Provence devait parler à France.

L'envie était irrépressible. Elle garderait pour elle le fait que ce carnet était en sa possession, mais elle se devait d'évoquer certains sujets que contenait le journal avec le blond.

Dans une sorte de transe, le souffle court, elle s'avança prudemment jusqu'au salon où se trouvait le français.

D'abord trop concentré sur le journal du 19.45, il ne l'aperçut pas. Puis elle se racla la gorge, et l'azur de ses yeux rencontra ceux noisette.  
Elle rougit – elle avait l'impression d'être le livre lu, pour le coup – mais prit son courage à deux mains.

« J-je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour p-parler de ça, mais, après tout, il n'y a pas vraiment de moment propice pour ces sujets-là…Et p-puis ça me trotte depuis un moment, donc je m-me lance !

- Je t'écoute, répondit-il gravement en coupant le son de la télévision, sceptique.

- C'est par rapport à ce qui s'est passé au g-grenier…Je tenais à te dire que je te faisais confiance, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir prise sous ton aile sans poser de questions, de prendre soin de moi, de me rendre heureuse à ta façon chaque jour, et je suis vraiment très fière de l'histoire que nous avons en commun…»

Un peu plus confiante qu'au début de sa tirade, elle prit une grande goulée d'air pour sortir les mots les plus difficiles – ceux qui étaient censés conclure et faire changer Francis d'avis, ceux qui devaient faire comprendre à France qu'elle était là pour lui et que ça ne changerait jamais..

« …Je suis là, maintenant, France. Je suis Provence, une partie de toi, alors… J'aimerai vraiment que cette confiance soit réciproque.»

* * *

**_OH YEAH_**  
**_QUEUE DE POISSON POWAAA_**  
**_Quoique, c'est potable comme fin de chapitre, nan ?_**

**_Déjà, désolée aux éventuels parisien(enne)s qui lisent cette fic. Je ne suis allée à Paris qu'une fois - plus en comptant Disney, mais bref, on parle de la ville -, c'était en 2011 ou 2012, donc mes souvenirs sont flous - Alzheimer me guette, les gens - et j'ai utilisé de mon expérience personnelle pour la Tour Eiffel. Encore désolée de l'inprécision Dx_**  
**_Et RAINFOREST CAFEEEE *keur*_**  
**_Oh là là. C'est mon chouchou celui-là. Je me souviens qu'avec un ami on avait pris du poivre blanc pour du sel et qu'on avait badigeonné les frites...Je vous laisse deviner la suite *facepalm*_**

**_Je vous rappelle qu'un sondage est disponible sur mon profil ! Merci d'y participer ! _**

**_Oh, et je vous conseille fortement la fic "Forsaken", d'Alessa Wells - je crois qu'elle a gardé le même nom de plume ici aussi - c'est un pur bijou parmi le fandom Hetalien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle écrit bien !_**  
**_Oui. Il y a des gens vraiment énervants. *emo corner*_**

**_Brefouille, reviews !_**

**_Hiru76 : On dirait un paragraphe argumenté xDD Remarque, c'est la meilleur façon de ne rien oublier. _**  
**_Oui, j'avoue, j'ai abusé de la pilosité de Francis. Mais c'est viril, les poils ! Donc ça va. XD_**  
**_En fait, la "jalousie", c'est parce que je suis très possessive des cinq bonshommes... J'arrive pas à choisir un chouchou pour de bon, j'ai mes périodes en fait ;^; Donc Elin flirte un peu avec tout le monde, mais je crois que vous avez tou(te)s deviné avec qui elle risque d'être casée au final. Et puis NORDIC 5 hnnnnng 3 (OUI ceci est une raison valable)_**  
**_Mr. Puffin ! Le pire, c'est que le caractère qu'il a dans la fic, c'est du canon, j'ai rien inventé xDD_**  
**_Brefouille, j'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai mangé jusqu'à me casser le ventre, et je vais mieux o/_**  
**_CA MAAARCHE_**  
**_Merci du commentaire ! *câlin*_**

**_Nakamura Tomoyo : Il y a un délire/principe de longue date avec mes amies, qu'on appelle très modestement le "KIKKI POWER" : en gros, c'est que je fais souvent ce que l'on attend pas de moi et ça plaît n_n_**  
**_La serviette était une démonstration de mes capacités !_**  
**_Et sinon, à bas le OOC ! Bleh ! C'est horrible ces fanfics où les persos sont vides et juste bons à aimer l'héroïne de façon neu-neu. Certes, l'amour rend partiellement bête, mais je suis d'accord, il ne faut pas abuser._**  
**_Argh, cette question, je la redoutais. Leur perception des choses est légèrement altéré, dans un monde comme dans l'autre, donc les régions voient Céleste de la façon normale pour elles (animé) par contre Céleste les voit certes comme des humains "réels" mais 1) sans imperfections 2) elle les voit mieux en regardant à côté qu'en les fixant...comme avec certaines lumières. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair en fait, mais bon, je pense que tu as compris :')_**  
**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter~_**

**_Crazy Mystery : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire qui me fait très plaisir~*rougit*_**  
**_En fait, je fais du RP en tant que Norge sur un forum, donc j'ai pris l'habitude de le manier xD En fait j'ai plein de headcanons sur les Nordiques, et comme je lis beaucoup de reader inserts et autres fics sur le fandom anglais, c'est encore pire 8D_**

**_Voilà, à bientôt pour le chapitre de Keira o/_**

**_L'histoire reprendra ensuite son cours~_**  
**_Pour vous jouer des mauvais tours~_**  
**_En espérant que vous allez rire~_**  
**_Attendez-vous au pire~_**


	6. Chiens, Francfort et Petit Papa Noël

_**Vous n'y croyez pas, hein ?**_  
_**Je vous rassure, moi non plus.**_  
_**LE CHAPITRE 06 EST LAAAAA o/  
Et demain je reprends les cours. OUIIIIIIIIIIIIN ;w;**_

_**Quand je disais que Keira était un perso facile à utiliser - on peut tout lui faire faire à cette gonzesse, et elle sera jamais OOC. 8D**_  
_**Erratum : dans le chapitre de Lou, elle parlait "d'éducation dans le sud-ouest"**_  
_**Je tiens à préciser qu'Elin est basée en majeure partie sur ma personnalité, et a donc hérité de mon sens de l'orientation de merde. Il s'agit donc bien du sud-est pasque la Provence c'est à droite de la carte et que nos héroïnes viennent de là :'D**_  
_**Brefouille, réponses en bas, comme d'habitude et bonne lecture~**_

* * *

« Tu vas venir avec nous !

- Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Viens par-là, ne fais pas l'enfant !

- NON ! AU SECOURS ! »

Allemagne soupira et raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Keira. Celle-ci continua à se débattre sous l'œil navré des chiens, puis de Prusse, déjà dans la salle de sport.

« Ton corps a besoin d'exercice !

- Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse !

- Tu dois rester en bonne santé !

- Il y a d'autres façons !

- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte, Keira !

- Parce que tu es doux, là, peut-être ? »

Elle gonfla les joues une ultime fois alors qu'elle passait d'un frère à l'autre, et Allemagne verrouilla la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

« Bien. Ton entraînement commence ici et maintenant.

- S'pèce de sadique.

- Tu t'y feras, tenta de la rassurer Prusse.

- Ça fait trois semaines que tu me dis ça.

- T'as tenté l'auto-persuasion ?

- Oh oui. 'Marche pas non plus.

- C'est ballot, railla-t-il.

- Je te le fais pas dire. »

Ludwig revint avec une paire d'altères et les tendit à la jeune femme. Dégoûtée, elle lissa les plis de son bas de survêtement noir "tout sauf glamour", et attrapa d'une main hésitante les deux objets – pour être aussitôt entraînée vers le bas.

« Ça pèse un âne mort tes trucs ! Comment veux-tu que je soulève ça ?

- Bien, ça répond à la question que j'allais te poser… »

Le blond soupira en signe de désapprobation, récupéra les engins de torture et continua à désespérément chercher des poids adaptés à la méchée.

Prusse décida de prendre Saxe en main.

« Allez, on va s'échauffer.

- Non, y'a pas moyen que je fasse du sport. Rien que de l'imaginer…eew. EEEEEW.

- Garde ton dégoût pour toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es une région maintenant, il serait temps de songer à t'endurcir ! Nous allons aussi tenter de t'apprendre à te battre – et tirer à l'arme à feu, ce serait pas mal, aussi. Ou utiliser une cravache…

- …Cool. J'aime bien l'idée du fouet – ATTENDS, comment ça tenter ? Je vais te montrer, moi ! LUDWIG ! Ramène ton petit cul par ici et file-moi ces altères ! »

Elle lui arracha lesdits objets des mains avant qu'il ait pu protester, mais bien vite la gravité lui rappela le poids qu'elle soulevait et elle dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas pousser un cri de surprise, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de nouveau du sol. Gilbert émit un reniflement moqueur et elle lui lança un regard noir, tandis qu'Allemagne saisissait ses propres altères.

Les frères germaniques et Keira pourvus de leur matériel, ils commencèrent à la faire travailler, non sans peine pour celle aux yeux verts ; les séries n'étaient pas longues mais elles étaient nombreuses, et à ça s'ajoutaient ensuite du saut à la corde et autres tortures. Lorsque ce fut le tour des pompes – elle en était déjà à une demie heure d'entraînement plus ou moins sérieux ou forcé, elle ne se serait pas crue capable de tenir aussi longtemps – elle s'écroula lamentablement au sol, pantelante.

« Je…Je peux plus, souffla-t-elle. Trop mal. Respirer…

-…Peut-être que j'aurai dû y aller plus doucement avec elle… admit Allemagne.

- Elle nous fait encore un malaise au sol grâce à toi, grimaça l'albinos en remettant la jeune femme sur ses deux pieds. Viens, on va boire. »

Sur ces mots, il l'entraîna vers la cuisine où aussitôt les trois chiens se ruèrent sur elle. Elle pouffa et leur accorda quelques caresses pendant que Prusse sortait trois bouteilles d'eau du réfrigérateur. Elle se désaltéra avec un soulagement non dissimulé, et d'un accord tacite, Allemagne lui permit de remonter se doucher et s'habiller – l'entraînement s'arrêtait là pour elle aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux remontés en queue de cheval haute, vêtue d'un haut noir à manches trois quarts, d'un jean et de converses, elle redescendit rapidement et bu une autre bouteille. Gilbert et Ludwig avaient repris leur séance de sport, laissant le reste de la maison relativement calme, et elle remarqua que ses amis canins grattaient la porte d'entrée.

« Vous les avez pas sortis depuis quand ? cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers là où se trouvaient les deux frères.

- Trop longtemps visiblement… constata Prusse avec un sourire. West ! J'ai trouvé comment la faire se bouger un peu !

- Je suis pas trop rassurée, là…

- Tu vas aller courir avec les chiens ! »

* * *

Accompagnée de Prusse et d'Allemagne, elle se bénit pour avoir choisi des chaussures plates ce matin-là. Quelques minutes après avoir énoncé sa brillante idée, l'albinos avait traîné la méchée dehors, et les voilà, tous les trois, courant comme des débiles avec leurs chiens.

"_Je hais ma vie. Quoique, je vis avec Prusse. Roh et puis merde, je HAIS ces moments-là de ma vie !_"

« Keira, tu devrais mieux tenir la laisse…

- C'est pas comme s'ils allaient accélérer, pas vrai ?

- Suis mon conseil », répéta Allemagne.

Elle souffla, agacée mais obtempéra. Sur le bord du chemin, un chat gris était allongé et faisait sa toilette. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui allait ensuite se produire ; le chat, effrayé par les chiens, se leva précipitamment. Dans un chaos d'aboiements et de cris des deux frères qui tentaient de rattraper Keira et leurs animaux de compagnie, ces derniers se mirent à poursuivre le félin, entraînant la méchée avec eux. Elle manqua de trébucher voire de s'envoler à plusieurs reprises tant les chiens allaient vite, mais elle tenait à montrer aux deux germaniques ce dont elle était capable !

Un arbre se présenta rapidement à elle durant sa folle course. Souriant comme une démente, le plan s'échafauda dans son esprit immédiatement. Les chiens continuèrent de courir vers la gauche de l'arbre et elle, tout simplement, prit à droite, serrant de toutes ses forces la laisse et priant pour que celle-ci ne cède pas.  
L'arrêt fut brutal ; les chiens glapirent de surprise, étranglés l'espace d'un instant par le collier. Le choc fit basculer Saxe en arrière, mais pas un instant elle ne songea à relâcher sa prise pour se réceptionner.

Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de chuter, son dos rapidement collé au torse de son sauveur. Sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, elle fit mine d'être confuse pour faire durer le contact physique. Elle pencha légèrement la tête en arrière pour rencontrer le regard rubis de Prusse, dont le sourire lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Elle le lui rendit avec un clin d'œil.

« C'était une stratégie plutôt _awesome_ que tu avais là. J'aurais continué à courir un moment, personnellement. »

Allemagne lui prit doucement des mains la laisse, veillant à ce que les trois canidés restent sous contrôle – le chat s'était caché dans le buisson d'à côté et les rendait fous.

« Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une dévergondée débile, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-elle. Je ne retiendrai que le compliment de Gilbert. Les tiens sont pourris, Ludwig.

- Ne crois pas que parce que tu t'es montrée maligne et que tu nous as sauvé la mise, tout t'est permis ! fulmina celui-ci.

- En fait, même si c'est dur à croire, il t'aime bien et il t'est reconnaissant sur ce coup-là, lui chuchota Prusse, un air conspirateur sur le visage. Tu comprends, les chiens, ce sont ses bébés. Sauf quand Italie est là. Là, son attention est toute dirigée vers Feli. Alors comme il frustré de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis un moment, il se défoule sur toi et surprotège les chiens.

- Oh. »

"_J'ai retenu que les mots "Italie" et "frustré". Comment ferait Elin, dans un moment comme ça ? Ah oui !_"

« Touuuuuut est lié ! s'exclama la méchée en se dégageant malgré elle de l'étreinte de Prusse.

- Mais trop. C'était couru d'avance, mon frère est tellement… carré… répondit-il en mimant un cube avec ses mains.

- Continuez à faire comme si j'étais pas là, surtout, grogna le blond en caressant le golden retriever.

- D'accord, ça ne te gêne vraiment pas ? fit Keira en lui flashant un sourire supérieur.

- Tu voudrais pas carrément partir, en fait ? J'aimerai m'assurer que cette demoiselle n'est pas trop sous le choc, donc évitons de lui rappeler de trop ce qu'il vient de se passer en lui imposant la vision des chiens, argumenta l'albinos.

- Hélas, continua Keira pour Gilbert, nos chers amis n'ont pas l'air de vouloir attendre mon rétablissement pour continuer leur promenade, donc tu devrais les accompagner. Tout seul.

- Ça va, ça va, je vois bien que je suis la cinquième roue du carrosse, pas besoin de m'inventer des analyses psychologiques bidons pour justifier le fait que vous me viriez à coup de pied au cul…

- C'est vrai, je peux t'en mettre un ?

- N'abuse pas de ma patience et de ma bonté, Keira.

- Okay, bon voyage, West ! » l'expédia Prusse avec une vague de la main.

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, les deux comparses arrêtèrent leurs signes et se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Ils éclatèrent de rire et Keira leva une main dans laquelle Prusse topa.

« Le pauvre, on a été vaches, quand même.

- Ose me dire que tu n'avais pas envie de te débarrasser de lui et des chiens.

- J'aurai bien gardé les chiens.

- Le souci de West, c'est qu'il est extrême dans tout ce qu'il fait, expliqua celui aux yeux rubis en secouant la tête. Il fait de l'ombre à mon _awesomeness_.

- Et à la mienne aussi, murmura-t-elle en suivant les mouvements de Gilbird autour du crâne de son maître.

- Le problème, ma chère, c'est qu'avant de pouvoir te déclarer _awesome_ au même titre que moi, c'est qu'il faut que j'approuve ton niveau d'_awesomeness_. Déjà, avec la feinte de l'arbre, t'es bien partie.

- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à me dire ce qui pourrait me rendre un peu plus _awesome_ à tes yeux », flirta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse, se rapprochant discrètement.

Il sourit et son regard s'ombra d'une façon que Keira n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apercevoir. Il saisit ses mains, les décollant de leur emplacement précédent, et sans prévenir, retourna rapidement la jeune femme pour la plaquer contre le tronc de l'arbre.

La méchée rougit légèrement ; ce contact lui semblait irréel. Prusse réagissait-il enfin à son rentre-dedans flagrant ? Lui qui, à en croire le fandom, draguait tout ce qui bouge, avait mis bien du temps à réagir…

Il se pencha en avant, son souffle caressant son visage alors que le sourire du prussien s'élargissait. Keira était comme absorbée par les prunelles de son interlocuteur, lui rendant impossible de détourner le regard.

« Eh bien, ça se fait en plusieurs étapes, mais…

- Mais ? »

Il la lâcha et s'éloigna de façon à mettre une distance convenable entre leurs deux corps. Ses dents brillaient comme dans une pub de dentifrice alors que Keira mourrait d'envie d'à la fois le faire taire avec un baiser ou de le supplier de continuer – ce type lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, toute sa répartie s'envolait à son toucher ou à son regard, surtout lorsque, comme celui qu'il lui lançait à l'instant, il était brûlant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'elle, exactement ? Il fallait qu'il se décide rapidement, ou elle finirait par prendre la décision pour lui et la lui imposer. Elle avait les chiens de son côté !

« …Mais tu n'es pas encore prête à passer mon test de l'_awesomeness_ !

- Pauvre con, siffla-t-elle.

- Roh, ne pleure pas ! Tiens, pour te consoler ! »

Il se pencha de nouveau et déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il éclata ensuite de rire, son "kesesesesese" résonnant dans les oreilles de la méchée, qui semblait expérimenter un bout du paradis.

"_Tentative de drague n°174 : ratée également, mais un peu plus concluante que les autres, quand même…_"

* * *

Une quinzaine de jours après le début de l'entraînement de Keira s'était ainsi écoulée. Keira n'imaginait plus vivre sans les deux frères et leurs chiens, bien que quelques fois, sa vie d'avant lui manquait. Ses souvenirs d'avant la téléportation étaient flous, et elle s'était rendue compte avec horreur qu'elle avait oublié la voix de sa mère. Comment était-ce possible ? Ses souvenirs de région prenaient-ils trop de place pour garder ceux de sa vie humaine ? Ou Iggy avait-il juste tellement chamboulé l'essence de son être au point que, psychiquement parlant, une transformation se fasse également ?

Keira soupira lorsque le réveil sonna. Sa nuit avait pris fin depuis déjà une bonne demie heure…Elle tâtonna sur sa table de nuit pour enfin saisir son portable récemment acheté et arrêter la musique de "Disco Pogo" – la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait laissé sonner un peu trop longtemps, Allemagne était venu lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à son sommeil et avait crié aussi fort qu'un vuvuzela. Prusse avait ensuite débarqué pour hurler sur son propre frère qui l'avait également réveillé, alors qu'il ne devait être couché que depuis deux ou trois heures…

Et dire que tout était parti d'une sonnerie !

Saxe tenait donc à éviter de renouveler cette expérience assez désagréable. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle lut la date – "_7 décembre_", en toutes lettres.

"_Tiens, j'ai deux nouveaux messages…Je pense savoir de qui ça vient !_"

Le nom des envoyeurs lui arracha un sourire – bien sûr, _elles_, elles ne pouvaient pas oublier. Encore fallait-il que les autres le sachent…

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, histoire de les discipliner un minimum en attendant un coup de brosse, vérifia qu'aucun filet de bave n'avait séché sur son visage – m'enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle bavait dans son sommeil, de toute manière – et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

La maison était silencieuse. Terriblement silencieuse – enfin, presque. Seuls les ronflements étouffés de Prusse depuis le canapé trahissaient un signe de vie. Allemagne était parti faire quelques courses comme l'indiquait le post-it collé à la va-vite sur le four. Keira grommela quelques mots, et ouvrit la porte reliée au garage. Le teckel, le golden retriever et le berger allemand s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans la cuisine avec quelques aboiements d'engouement.

« Oui, oui, bonjour à toi aussi… » pouffa-t-elle en s'accroupissant à la hauteur des canidés, passant une main affectueuse sur leurs crânes.

Celle aux yeux verts se laissa tomber sur une des chaises disposées autour de la petite table – une plus grande se trouvait dans la salle à manger – et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, laissant échapper un rire amer.

« Vous savez ce qu'il nous reste à faire, pas vrai ? » marmonna-t-elle.

Et elle se traîna avec fatalisme vers le réfrigérateur.

* * *

Prusse s'étira avec délice sur le canapé, se gratta le ventre et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Oh oui : tirer sa flemme. Il n'y avait que ça de vrai !

Conscient que West serait furieux s'il le voyait larver devant la télévision – éteinte, qui plus est – à une heure aussi avancée de la matinée, il se leva tant bien que mal. Une odeur aussi familière qu'alléchante flottait dans la maison. Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la cuisine dans l'espoir de réclamer à Keira un bout de son petit-déjeuner – voire de lui en préparer un, il avait ses jours de fainéantise, comme ça, de temps en temps.

La méchée était effectivement attablée à la cuisine. Comme il s'en doutait, les chiens étaient une fois de plus collés à elle.

Mais quelque chose clochait.

Il se frotta les yeux, encore un peu dans les vapes, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence. Bah, encore une crise de fille. Il haussa les épaules et s'avança vers elle.

« Salut, bien dormi ? Moi, j'ai scié du bois ! C'est pas trop _awesome_, ça ? »

Il entendit le lointain bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, le froissement des sacs de courses et le tintement des clés. West se racla la gorge en ce qui était en réalité un appel pour réclamer un peu d'aide et signaler sa présence, mais Prusse l'ignora ; il n'était pas d'humeur et ce qu'il avait face à lui était bien plus intéressant.

Keira resserra sa prise sur sa fourchette. Elle avait tout de même eut la décence d'utiliser des couverts.

Intrigué du silence de la pipelette assise de l'autre côté de la table, il continua à faire la conversation tout seul. Il y était habitué, de toute manière.

« C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce ! Tu as pris ton calendrier de l'Avent ?

-…Non. Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Euh…Le 7 décembre ? »

Prusse sentait qu'elle n'attendait pas vraiment la date du jour mais n'avait rien d'autre à lui répondre. Avec une fourchette autre que la sienne, elle donna un bout de sa pitance aux chiens sous les yeux horrifiés de l'albinos.

Et puis, comme pour confirmer ses craintes, elle éclata en sanglots bruyants et incontrôlables.

« Quoi, quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'est la journée qui te met dans cet état ? T'inquiète, ils annoncent des éclaircis si c'est ce qui te chagrine, tu pourras aller te balader avec les chiens ! paniqua-t-il.

- N-non, chouina-t-elle. T'es nul ! Nul, Gilbert ! »

Elle entreprit de manger rageusement.

« Weeeeeest ! C'est grave ! Viens vite ! » hurla celui aux yeux rubis.

Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir et Allemagne déboula dans la cuisine, affolé, cherchant du regard un éventuel agresseur, mais ne trouva que son frère gesticulant dans tous les sens autour de Keira et des chiens et – _mein gott_, est-ce qu'elle était réellement en train de manger et de nourrir les chiens à coup de _saucisses _?

« Weeeeest ! cria-t-il de nouveau, hirsute, en secouant la jeune femme qui continuait inlassablement de se goinfrer entre deux sanglots. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? C'est grave ? Je l'ai cassée, c'est ça ? Keiraaa ! Redeviens comme avant ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, bon sang ?

-…Je crois…

- Tu crois… ?

- …Qu'elle fait une dépression à la Francfort…

- _NEEEEIN _! »

Le blond ferma les yeux et hocha gravement la tête. Avec douceur, il s'approcha de la jeune femme en état de choc et lui enleva tout aussi doucement les couverts des mains. Il la prit par les épaules, secouée par les pleurs, et la guida jusqu'au salon. Il la fit asseoir, lui tendit un paquet de mouchoir posé sur la table basse, et intima à Prusse de monter dans la chambre de la méchée. Il y trouverait peut-être des indices sur la cause de son état…

L'albinos grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans la pièce. A priori, rien d'anormal ; le lit était défait, les volets encore fermés, signe qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de ranger ; quelques produits de beautés étaient éparpillés sur la coiffeuse, des post-it collés sur le miroir ; une somme raisonnable de vêtements étaient suspendus au dossier de la chaise du bureau, qui lui, était bien rangé. Seules quelques feuilles et stylos étaient posés à sa surface. L'une d'entre elle attira son attention car elle portait des plis, signe qu'elle avait été transportée sans soin particulier. Pourquoi la garder si elle n'avait pas assez d'importance pour être rangée correctement ou dans un dossier ?

Curieux, il s'en saisit et commença à la lire. Il s'agissait de renseignements personnels. Seraient-ce ceux qu'Angleterre leur avait fournis lorsque les filles étaient arrivées dans leur monde ?

La feuille se présentait ainsi :

"_Fiche rédigée le 01/11/20XX_

_Keira Boger – Saxe (Allemagne)  
Yeux verts, cheveux brun (actuellement méchés blond)_

_1m70, 60 kg  
18 ans à ce jour, fêtera 19 ans le 7 décembre prochain…_"

Suivaient d'autres renseignements personnels à propos de celle aux yeux verts – notamment sa taille de soutien-gorge, pour une curieuse raison –, mais la date le frappa et l'empêcha de continuer.

C'était son anniversaire.  
Bien qu'il doutait fort que Louise et Elin aient pu l'oublier, Keira n'avait personne avec qui le fêter, ne serait-ce que pour manger un bout de gâteau, ouvrir un ou deux cadeaux et passer un bon moment. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se souvenant que, lui aussi, avait vécu des anniversaires de ce genre-là – et il était hors de question qu'il laisse la même chose arriver à Saxe !

Il reposa la feuille là où il l'avait trouvée, dévala les escaliers à une vitesse trop élevée pour ne pas être dangereuse – il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si concerné par le devenir et les états d'âmes de Keira, après tout, c'était juste une jeune femme plutôt hétéroclite qui avait débarqué dans sa vie et celle de West…ou est-ce qu'il s'était réellement attaché à elle et ses sautes d'humeur, ses blagues vaseuses voire grivoises, son rentre-dedans évident et pas très fin, sa complicité avec les chiens et toutes les petites attitudes qui faisaient d'elle ce qu'elle était ?

Il secoua la tête et pénétra dans le salon où elle était recroquevillée dans un coin du canapé, ne l'ayant visiblement ni entendu ni vu. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se mettre face à elle, il s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, se pencha et passa ses bras autour du cou de la méchée avant de crier :

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Il sentit la jeune femme se raidir à travers son étreinte soudaine, puis elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, s'accrochant aux bras de Prusse et enfouissant son visage de façon à ce qu'il ne la voie plus. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir les larmes, mais se sentait mieux car _quelqu'un_ – celui pour qui elle avait un peu, voire même beaucoup le béguin, actuellement – de ce nouveau monde avait pensé à elle, s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un jour spécial pour elle ; et en soi, c'était déjà un merveilleux cadeau qu'il lui faisait. Elle restait gênée qu'il l'aperçoive se mettre dans un tel état – se connaissant, elle devait être rouge comme une tomate et ne devrait pas tarder à aller se moucher.

Allemagne s'apprêtait à rentrer à son tour dans la pièce, mais en constatant ce qui s'y déroula, préféra laisser Keira aux bons soins de son grand frère, non sans esquisser un sourire entendu. Celui-ci disparut néanmoins rapidement lorsqu'il porta son regard sur les chiens. Il grinça des dents.

« …Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'ils vivent les choses différemment des humains…Les gaver de saucisses…pff. »

Prusse déposa un baiser affectueux sur le sommet de son crâne et se releva, satisfait, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle releva le regard et lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

« …C'est tout de même mieux que des saucisses de Francfort, non ? » blagua-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer, pour le coup…

* * *

Le soleil déclinait à présent. Pomponnée, Keira avait passé l'après-midi sur Skype avec ses amies, qui s'étaient fait un point d'honneur à tenter de lui remonter le moral.

Elin lui avait fait livrer un cadeau par la poste mais avait refusé de lui révéler son contenu sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise que Tino l'avait aidée à choisir, et Lou lui avait envoyé une carte avec un petit chèque – histoire qu'elle aille s'acheter autre chose que des t-shirts Volkswagen trop grands pour elle, avait-elle plaisanté.

Elle avait eu droit à des souhaits de la part des Nordiques qui avaient fait un petit coucou depuis la caméra, et également de la part de France – mais elle avait noté que Lou avait changé l'ordinateur de place, pour éviter de renouveler le drame de la serviette, comme elles surnommaient toutes trois ce fâcheux évènement.

Satisfaite, elle referma l'ordinateur portable et s'affala sur le matelas, se regard se perdant dans les dégradés de couleur du soleil couchant.

C'était paisible ; les nuages défilaient à un rythme régulier, lui permettant d'y voir des formes tout en lui évitant de se lasser. Hélas, Keira était plus une femme d'action, et là où Louise se serait imaginée courir au ralenti dans les champs en compagnie de Francis avant de lui tomber dans les bras, tous deux roulant dans les pâquerettes, ou Elin se serait vue voler en compagnie d'oiseau avant de déguster des sucettes, réglisses et autres douceurs à base de nuages en compagnie de ses amis les elfes, Saxe avait besoin de faire quelque chose, d'agir, de sortir et d'avoir un contact social.

Elle avait déjà commandé les cadeaux de Noël pour ses amies, les frères germaniques et les chiens. Une activité de moins dans sa liste…

"_Tiens, en parlant de chiens, Ludwig les a amenés chez le véto. J'espère que je ne les ai pas empoisonnés avec les Francfort… Allemagne m'a dit qu'ils avaient quelques soucis gastriques, mais n'a pas réellement précisé quoi. Bah. Au pire, il me fera payer la consultation… Même si je me sentirai mal d'avoir tué les loulous. Oh non, je suis une assassine !_"

Horrifiée, elle se redressa et porta une main à sa bouche. Non, on ne pouvait pas mourir parce qu'on avait mangé trop de saucisses, quand même ? Pourvu que le blond les ait menés à temps voir le vétérinaire !

Elle songea ensuite au jour de l'an. Prusse avait laissé échapper, un soir, qu'un Sommet Mondial avait lieu chez Amérique ce jour-là, et "qu'honnêtement, ça foutait le peu de plans qu'il avait en l'air !" Mais il avait continué en évoquant que les fêtes chez un pote "_awesome_" comme Alfred étaient démentes, avant qu'Allemagne le ramène à l'ordre en se raclant la gorge et en désignant la jeune femme d'un coup de menton. Comptait-il se rendre à cette réunion puis fête sans elle ? Devait-il au départ s'agir d'une surprise ? Dans tous les cas, c'était raté, car Keira comptait bien se rendre à leurs côtés aux Etats-Unis, elle était prête à se planquer dans un bagage dans la soute, s'il le fallait !

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre ; elle avait besoin d'air frais pour s'aérer l'esprit. Elle s'étira, contempla le jardin bien entretenu par les soins de Ludwig, et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur sa couette avec un soupir d'aise.

La méchée sourit d'un air diabolique en rallumant l'ordinateur, posé sur ses genoux. Elle avait des recherches à mener…  
D'abord, sur d'éventuelles invitations ou sous-entendus par rapport à cette fameuse fête prétendument tenue par Amérique lui-même. Et puis, elle se devait de mettre ses amies au courant !

Et surtout, elle devait trouver quoi se mettre…

Elle aurait préféré essayer en cabine, mais elle avait été traumatisée par les goûts vestimentaires de la populace allemande – impliquant notamment des chaussettes rentrées dans des _sandales _– et préférait depuis faire ses courses en ligne. Après tout, elle était toujours à même de renvoyer le vêtement si ça ne lui allait pas, elle n'était pas à quelques frais de port près…

En y repensant, elle n'avait pas vu ni Prusse ni Allemagne de l'après-midi, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs motivée à se connecter sur Internet et à papoter avec ses meilleures amies. À son grand dam, elle était toujours la plus jeune ; Elin avait déjà ses vingt ans et Lou en avait vingt-et-un. Iggy leur avait spécifié qu'elles auraient en quelque sorte deux anniversaires ; celui, humain, qu'elles avaient toujours connu et celui de leur région, et que le plus important des deux deviendrait avec le temps celui de leur territoire, évidemment. Enfin, si temps il y avait, mais elles étaient parties pour squatter chez les Nations encore un bon bout de temps : Angleterre n'avançait pas vraiment dans ses recherches et d'après ce que lui avait raconté Lou, il ne semblait pas très motivé.

Peut-être que leur passage dans l'animé n'était pas si éphémère…Rentreraient-elles un jour ? Et surtout…Où était leur réel foyer, à présent ? Retourner à leur vie d'avant serait tellement frustrant…était-ce la bonne solution ?

Certes, la famille et les amis d'autrefois restaient dans son cœur, mais tout lui semblait flou, comme si leur existence en tant qu'humaine était un long rêve comateux. Keira n'était plus sûre d'en avoir tant envie…

Un bruit sourd la tira de sa rêverie. Etait-ce Prusse ? Il était le seul à être resté à la maison à part elle. Qu'avait-il manigancé durant l'après-midi ? Elle l'avait vu échanger quelques messes basses avec Ludwig avant que celui ne parte chez le vétérinaire.

« Ho ho ho…

- Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est ! » bondit-elle en fermant violemment l'ordinateur qu'elle posa un peu plus loin sur son lit.

Elle cherchait désespérément qui, dans la pièce, aurait pu faire une aussi mauvaise imitation du Père Noël – mais ne trouva personne de _physique _sur qui crier pour lui avoir fait une frousse pareille.

Un autre bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, et celle aux yeux verts réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un caillou lancé contre sa fenêtre. L'adrénaline commença à redescendre, remplacée par un amusement et une curiosité un peu las. Qu'est-ce que l'albinos avait-il encore préparé ?

Soudain, un bonnet rouge – manifestait-il contre l'écotaxe, comme à la télé, lui aussi ? – agrémenté de fourrure blanche surgit, rapidement suivit par celui qui le portait – Gilbert…

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu…'Me dis pas que t'es accroché à la gouttière ? » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Il était appuyé avec ses deux bras sur le rebord et lançait un sourire triomphant à la jeune femme, à moitié caché par la longue barbe synthétique qu'il portait.

« Kesesesese ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai pris une échelle ! J'suis pas fou… »

"_Alors ça, ça reste à voir, couillon…_"

« En fait, on t'a vue tellement triste avec West qu'on a cherché un moyen de te remonter le moral, expliqua-t-il comme si la situation était normale. On s'est dit qu'une visite en avance de Papa Noël était une bonne idée – AH ! »

La méchée le vit être secoué et presque perdre l'équilibre alors qu'elle se précipitait vers lui. Il attrapa le rebord de la fenêtre pour se stabiliser à nouveau.

« Ça va. Plus de peur que de mal, la rassura-t-il. Cela dit…Tu voudrais pas me faire rentrer ? J'ai qu'une confiance très limitée en ce truc… »

Il désigna l'échelle en-dessous de lui, et alors qu'il tentait de monter une jambe par-dessus l'encadrement de la fenêtre, il fut brutalement stoppé dans son mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? fit-elle en claquant la langue. T'as perdu ta hotte, blanquet ?

- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, grogna l'albinos. Mon froc s'est coincé, viens m'aider.

- T'es un boulet… Je suis touchée par ta délicate attention mais il y a toujours un retournement de situation de dernière minute qui me fait regretter ton geste…

- C'est l'intention qui compte, hm ?

- Heureusement pour toi, ricana-t-elle en attrapant ses avant-bras et en commençant à tirer vers elle.

- Tu vois, t'es mieux comme ça.

- Comment ?

- Quand tu souris… »

Surprise et rougissante, elle tira violemment Gilbert vers elle ; elle avait malheureusement sous-estimé sa force car un grand craquement se fit entendre. Le prussien vola littéralement au-dessus de la jeune femme qui s'écrasa au sol peu avant lui. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle se retourna aussitôt pour lui demander s'il allait bien.

« Hé, tu vas bie – OH MON DIIIIEU, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'aurais pas pensé à ça !»

Saxe porta une main à sa bouche, ne sachant pas si, une fois de plus, elle devait rire ou pleurer face à ce qui se présentait à elle.

Prusse n'avait plus de pantalon ; celui-ci flottait comme un étendard, accroché à l'un des volets, ondulant gracieusement aux côté du caleçon noir au gré du vent tandis que les légendaires "cinq mètres" de l'albinos étaient cachés par la fausse barbe. Celui-ci se tenait droit comme un piquet, mal à l'aise, tentant de réagir correctement face à la situation cocasse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Euh…Bon anniversaire ! » lui souhaita-t-il de nouveau en éclatant de rire aux côtés de Keira.

Ça devait être le meilleur cadeau qu'on lui ait fait depuis longtemps… Une autre personne, en revanche, ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste qu'eux quant au nouveau drapeau de la maison.

« PRUUUUUSSE ! SAAAXE ! ENLEVEZ-MOI CETTE CHOSE TOUT DE SUITE !»

* * *

_**Comme d'habitude, le sondage sur mon profil, tout ça tout ça. C:**_

_**Quelques infos de bases sur les héroïnes pasque j'aime vous spammer avec ! Et oui, les tailles de soutif y sont.~ Pas de commentaire là-dessus, merci. Aux rageux, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : BOOBIES ! XD **_  
_**Les annivs "régionaux" viendront plus tard car pas encore décidés.**_

_**- Louise "Lou" Dubois, Provence (France)**_  
_**21 ans, 1m72, 60 kg, 75C**_  
_**Née le 5 mai (humain)**_

_**- Keira Boger, Saxe (Allemagne)**_  
_**19 ans, 1m70, 60 kg, 100C**_  
_**Née le 7 décembre (humain)**_

_**- Elin Winstol, Iles Féroé (Danemark)**_  
_**20 ans, 1m57, 49/51 kg en moyenne, 100C **_  
_**Née le 2 juin (humain)**_

_**...J'ai une armée de OC nés le même jour que moi, parce que trop d'originalité tue l'originalité. 8D**_  
_**Et OUI, Elin est un petit bout de chou ! Sachant que Dan fait à peu près 1m80, j'imagine pas les torticolis... XD**_  
_**Mais bon, elle triche, elle met presque tout le temps des talons. Mais chuuuut.**_

_**Nakamura Tomoyo : Elin est bien plus dynamique que Lou, effectivement. Louise doit toujours être entraînée par quelqu'un, elle est assez passive sinon. C:**_  
_**C'est la petite princesse de Furansu-nii-chan, en fait. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il la chouchoute comme ça parce qu'elle a passé quasiment un mois enfermée ! Il se rattrape, en gros. XD**_  
_**Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'accent parce que tu l'entends tous les jours - et à la télé aussi, bien souvent, ce sont des parisiens, donc c'est normal que tu ne t'en sois pas rendue compte xD Moi non plus je ne m'entends pas toujours, et pourtant, à ce qu'il paraît, j'ai l'accent marseillais bien marqué ! Surtout quand je m'énerve...**_  
_**Elle le finira un jour, promis. Ca restera un petit secret entre elle, le sommier et Jeanne ;)**_  
_**Merci du commentaire~ *^***_

_**Lyasaki : Je me sens d'autant plus honorée puisque tu ne commentes pas souvent. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de t'arrêter !**_  
_***câlin* Que de compliments, mes chevilles n'étaient déjà pas super fines, mais là tu les as achevées xDD**_  
_**D'ailleurs c'est grâce à toi que je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur - d'où l'erratum au début. Serais-tu toi aussi une provençale ? :DD**_  
_**Ne sois donc pas timide, on est gentils là-bas o/ Viiiiiens sur le fofo, viiiiiens faire du RP avec nous ! /shot**_  
_**Mais nous dominons déjà le monde voyons, juste de façon plus subtile ;D**_

_**Crazy Mystery : Non, personne n'a décidé de les stalker à Disney, j'imagine bien cela dit le type sapé normalement mais qui se balade avec une grosse tête d'hippopotame à travers le parc xDD Rien à craindre, pas d'angst, que du fluff, que du Lou ! ;)**_  
_**Ce genre de fanfic où Danemark est un pur stéréotype me désole. Les Nations sont des stéréotypes ambulants, certes, mais possèdent tout de même une personnalité développée et sont capables d'agir de façon différente selon la situation - ils sont humains, au fond, peut-être encore plus que nous...**_  
_**Donc je me révolte contre ces Denny-là ! o/**_  
_***Rougit* Tu ne pouvais pas me faire meilleur compliment avec les Nordiques, fufufu~ J'espère ne décevoir personne à l'avenir. *motivée***_

_**Si vous savez compter, vous avez compris que l'histoire reprend son cours et queeeeeee !... **_  
_**Le prochain chap est le numéro 7. Avec un peu de chance, vous vous marrerez autant que ce qu'on a ri avec la créatrice de Keira en imaginant les grandes lignes...et quelques détails loufoques~**_

_***Kikki utilise fuite***_


	7. NYC en taxi, ABBA, et BONNE ANNEE !

**_Bonsoiiiiir !_**  
**_J'ai été bloquée du dos toute la semaine mais j'ai tout de même eu le courage d'écrire le chapitre le plus long, à ce jour, de la fic ! Si c'est pas une preuve d'amour, ça, je ne sais plus ce que c'est ! °^° (Non, je ne suis pas allée en cours du tout, pour ceux qui se demandent. Dure ma vie 8D Mais bon, j'ai dû tout rattraper aujourd'hui et j'ai encore les devoirs à faire...BREFOUILLE.)_**  
**_Réponses aux reviews et concentré de blabla inutile à la fin._**  
**_En espérant qu'il vous fera rire ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

D'abord, les lumières dansantes dans la brume du matin, si nombreuses, se rapprochant inlassablement ; puis, le choc entre les roues et le sol et enfin, l'autorisation de détacher sa ceinture.

Seigneur, qu'Elin adorait prendre l'avion. Surtout lorsqu'elle atterrissait dans un nouveau pays ; et que dans ledit pays, ses amies l'attendaient…

Matthias récupéra leurs bagages à main au-dessus d'eux. La rouquine saisit sa valisette à roulette et la traîna derrière elle, vérifiant que Danemark lui emboîtait le pas.

« Et maintenant, c'est toi qui me suis, lui indiqua-t-il en la doublant avec un sourire, sa propre petite valise derrière lui.

- Pourquoi ? bouda-t-elle. C'est toujours toi qui mène dans les aéroports.

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas dans n'importe quel aéroport, ma chère, nous sommes au _Newark Liberty International_, et que les Etats-Unis, c'est grand et c'est compliqué.

- C'est sûr que ça change du Danemark, ricana-t-elle.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te montrer quelque chose de grand _et _danois, susurra-t-il.

- …On parle toujours de territoires, là ? »

Il éclata de rire face à sa mine déconfite, lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule et reprit sa marche.

Lorsque les bagages furent enfin récupérés et qu'ils eurent enfin réussi à sortir de l'aéroport sans se faire écraser par la foule, ils s'autorisèrent une pause. Elin sortit son parapluie de sa valisette ; la neige tombait furieusement et elle n'était pas sûre que son trench blanc ainsi que ses talons vivent très bien l'immersion dans l'eau. Elle pesta ; c'était bien la peine de s'être faite toute belle pour les retrouvailles avec ses amies si c'était pour arriver complètement gelée et trempée. Elle n'avait pas très bien prévu les choses, sur ce coup-là…

Elle entendit le blond qui l'accompagnait crier quelques insanités en danois à un taxi qui les avait une fois de plus ignorés – "_S'ils savaient qui on est, ces couillons, ils se seraient battus pour nous emmener !_" – et esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Tu veux bien me laisser m'en occuper ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Ils t'ignoreront autant que ce qu'ils l'ont fait avec moi…

- J'ai une arme secrète, sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu veux bien te décaler un peu et me garder ça ? »

Danemark obéit et récupéra les affaires de la rouquine, sceptique.  
Elle sortit son miroir de poche pour vérifier ce qu'elle savait déjà ; ses cheveux étaient ramassés en arrière sur un côté à l'aide d'un petit nœud rouge et ses boucles acajou cascadaient jusque dans le milieu de son dos ; son maquillage était bien en place et son manteau propre ; bref, l'animé lui permettait d'être au mieux de sa forme. Satisfaite, elle rangea le petit objet et s'avança jusqu'au bord du trottoir, où attendait une dizaine de personnes dans le même cas qu'eux deux, dispersés sur tout la longueur.

Rayonnante, elle siffla le premier véhicule jaune qui arriva à sa hauteur ; celui-ci s'arrêta aussitôt. Avec un grand sourire, elle discuta rapidement avec le conducteur, en anglais et en prenant bien soin de laisser son accent étranger transparaître derrière ses propos.

La jeune femme revînt tout aussi prestement vers Danemark, triomphante.

« C'était un miroir, ton arme ? s'étonna-t-il avec un sourire amer en aidant le chauffeur à charger les valises dans le coffre, en prenant soin de parler en danois pour que ce dernier ne comprenne pas.

- Plutôt ce qui se reflétait dedans », répondit-elle, hilare, dans la même langue.

Il secoua la tête et plaisanta encore un peu sur le sujet, avant de s'engouffrer à l'arrière, laissant la place à l'avant à Féroé.

Celle-ci prit plaisir à discuter avec le conducteur, délaissant complètement le blond qui s'ennuyait à mourir. Il passa ses bras derrière son crâne et soupira bruyamment, tentant de se concentrer sur les mouvements de hanche de la poupée hawaïenne posée à l'avant, en plein milieu du tableau de bord de la voiture. Ses yeux dérivèrent bientôt sur le chauffeur ; la trentaine, les yeux marrons, la peau mate, discret, ses boucles brunes disciplinées par un béret qui, en obscurcissant son visage, lui donnait un air mystérieux. Il fronça les sourcils. Son total opposé, et pourtant, la jeune femme à ses côtés semblait apprécier sa compagnie, ressenti que l'homme paraissait partager…peut-être même un peu trop, à en juger les regards en coin ombragés que Matthias surprenait parfois via le rétroviseur. Il grogna. Elin se rendait-elle compte de l'attention que lui portait la gent masculine ? Vu son attitude à la sortie de l'aéroport, celle aux yeux gris se savait charmante et en jouait à son avantage, mais avait-elle saisi les ennuis que cela pourrait lui attirer ? Il sentit qu'il aurait dû s'asseoir à l'avant, quitte à ce qu'elle lui boude un peu, au lieu de laisser tout le loisir à ce fichu chauffeur de taxi américain de reluquer sa protégée.

Son regard bleu, plus perçant et sérieux qu'à son habitude, glissa ensuite, bien malgré lui, sur Féroé, suite à un éternuement de sa part. Elle s'excusa, gênée, puis reprit sa conversation, replaçant une boucle acajou derrière son oreille. Matthias, habituée aux attitudes de la jeune femme qui vivait avec lui depuis plus d'un mois, repéra cela dit le long frisson qu'elle tenta de dissimuler.

Il sourit alors qu'il défaisait l'écharpe rouge parsemées de cœurs roses, qu'Elin elle-même lui avait offerte quelques jours plus tôt pour Noël. Il tapota doucement l'épaule de la rouquine, interrompant avec un plaisir non dissimulé le chauffeur, et lui tendit le vêtement.

« Tiens, si tu as froid.

- Merci, c'est trop aimable de ta part, mon Roi », pouffa-t-elle en passant l'écharpe autour de son propre cou.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à l'ignorer en faveur de l'inconnu par la suite…  
Danemark gonfla les joues, fortement agacé, et se surprit à penser qu'il aurait aimé avoir sa fidèle hache à ses côtés en cet instant.  
Tant pis pour elle ; pour la peine, il allait se rincer l'œil, voilà !

Enfin, plus mentalement qu'autre chose, parce qu'avec le recul, celle aux yeux gris était bien couverte…seules ses jambes, à partir du genou, étaient visibles, couvertes de ce qu'il supposait être des collants ou bas transparent – ou "chair", comme disaient les filles. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Elin était couverte de grains de beauté ; il avait bien fait attention à ceux sur son visage, notamment celui sous sa bouche, à la gauche de la jeune femme, mais il constatait à présent que "l'invasion" concernait tout son corps. Elle en avait jusque sur les pieds ! Ils étaient en nombre correct, certes, mais assez nombreux pour être un détail remarquable de son physique.  
Il nota mentalement de vérifier si elle en avait tout autant dans le cou, dans le dos ou au niveau de sa poitrine. Si sa tenue actuelle possédait un décolleté agréable, il n'en était pas le cas de la robe de soirée qu'elle avait prévue – et qu'il avait cru apercevoir lorsqu'il l'avait aidée à fermer sa valise – pour la fête prévue pour le soir-même. Cette fameuse robe, en revanche, avait l'air d'être un dos-nu ; enfin, il aurait tout le loisir de combler son regard lorsqu'elle serait apprêtée, dans quelques heures.

Il se demanda vaguement si Elin aimait autant boire que lui. Elle avait plusieurs fois sous-entendu qu'elle appréciait l'alcool, mais il n'avait pas eu plus de détails. Et si elle n'aimait pas la bière ? Sacrilège ! Matthias n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Comment se comportait-elle lors d'une fête ? Il ne la voyait pas faire sa sauvage – bien qu'elle ait, comme il l'avait constaté, besoin de ses moments bien à elle, et _seule_ – et s'isoler dans un coin, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait du genre à danser sur les tables. Elle avait sa fierté, bien qu'elle aimât s'amuser, se rendre ridicule ou se rabaisser au rang de "morceau de viande juste bon à écarter les jambes", pour la citer, ne semblait pas être sa tasse de thé.

Cela dit, elle adorait danser, ainsi que chanter. Elle avait ses petits moments de folie, ou alors, parfois, lorsqu'elle le croyait en bas, et qu'elle prenait sa douche, elle se faisait un petit karaoké sous l'eau chaude – tout autant de tics que Danemark trouvait tout bonnement adorables.

La voir se comporter en femme sûre d'elle, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, était assez nouveau pour lui, mais ce n'était pas une facette d'elle qui le dérangeait plus que ça…

Il fut ramené à la réalité par la main de la jeune femme en question sur son épaule, penchée en avant à travers la portière ouverte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« On est arrivés, feignasse.

- Ton expression ne va pas du tout avec tes mots », grommela-t-il en sortant à son tour de la voiture, mitraillant au passage du regard le chauffeur de taxi qui le regarda d'un air penaud.

L'aéroport, l'hôtel où ils logeaient – ainsi que les autres Nations – et le lieu de réunion, à savoir le siège de l'ONU, se trouvant tous à Manhattan, le trajet s'était avéré plutôt court.

« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, avoua Elin en payant le conducteur. Merci d'avoir bavardé avec moi. »

"_Tu parles, une minute de plus dans cette bagnole à le voir te reluquer sans que tu le remarques, et je lui aurais explosé la face avec sa saleté de danseuse hawaïenne !_" pensa le blond rageusement en sortant les valises du coffre.

Bien vite, un groom lui vint en aide et lui indiqua même qu'il se chargerait de tout monter. Matthias le remercia chaudement – quand on voyait le poids de la valise d'Elin, on comprenait pourquoi, il ne savait même pas comment elle avait tout fait rentrer – et rejoignit la rouquine qui s'extasiait du paysage autour d'elle.

La tête rejetée en arrière, elle n'avait de cesse d'admirer les gratte-ciels, tous plus hauts les uns que les autres ; elle prenait conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait.

« Tu n'en as pas marre de te tordre le cou ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Parce que tu me regardes de la même manière », ricana-t-il.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule, histoire de lui rappeler qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on blague de trop sur sa petite taille. Elle eut un dernier regard pour la métropole enneigée, et pénétra dans l'immense hôtel, à la suite du blond qui avait récupéré les clés. Leurs chambres étaient, à l'instar de celles de leur domicile habituel, voisines et communiquaient par une porte qu'Elin se jura de verrouiller la nuit.

Elle n'avait pu retenir son ravissement lorsque Danemark avait ouvert la porte, tout était si luxueux et inhabituel pour elle !

Bouche bée, elle s'était tournée vers lui et avait agrippé les manches de son t-shirt pour marquer son effarement.

« …Mais…Mais….Vous voyagez toujours dans des palaces du genre ? s'exclama-t-elle enfin.

- Ça varie du trois au cinq étoiles, mais ça tend plus vers le cinq, effectivement, répondit-il fièrement. Tu t'y habitueras aussi. Rare sont les personnes qui n'aiment pas le luxe et ces choses inutiles.

- Wow. À t'entendre parler comme ça, on te croirait presque intelligent, le taquina-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait déjà l'exploration des lieux. Regarde-moi la taille de la salle de bain ! Ohhh, je vais me faire couler un bain d'ici ce soir !~

- Je pourrai te rejoindre ?

- Dans tes rêves, blondasse !

- Tu m'as appelé comment, là ? s'offusqua-t-il en se précipitant à sa suite. Répète ça au grand Viking que je suis, si tu l'oses, Féroé !

- _Blondasse_ !

- Poil de carotte ! »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain avant qu'il ait pu s'y engouffrer également. Une veine palpitait sur son front, et elle le saisit par le col, visiblement vexée.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, persiffla-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. J'ai _horreur_ de ce sobriquet, et tu ne voudrais pas faire plus ample connaissance avec le truc vert, huuuuum ? »

Il déglutit en songeant qu'elle avait appris trop de choses de Norvège et rétorqua avec un petit sourire moqueur :

« Je ne t'appellerai plus comme ça seulement si tu fais pareil. Et viens, avec ton truc vert, ma hache vous attend ! »

Ils se regardèrent avec sérieux pendant quelques instants encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Elin pouffe puis éclate de rire, bien vite rejointe par son interlocuteur. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit deux places, et mit quelques minutes à se calmer. Danemark était allé se passer un coup d'eau froide sur la figure, incapable de s'arrêter. Elle roula sur le ventre et son regard glissa sur le réveil posé sur la petite table de nuit. Le couvre-lit en satin se froissa sous ses mouvements tandis qu'elle se rapprochait pour pouvoir y lire l'heure.

« Dix heures trente-cinq, lut-elle à voix haute. Dan, ta réunion est à quelle heure ? »

Il sortit de la salle de bain et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, pensif.

« Onze heures et demie. Je dois y être au plus tard à et quart…Tu survivras tout ce temps sans moi ?

- Oui.

- Méchante !

- 'Traîne pas trop quand même, on sait jamais, que tu me retrouves mourante… » flirta-t-elle en battant des paupières.

Il rit de nouveau, lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux sous les plaintes de la jeune femme et la laissa seule dans sa chambre.

Il y avait six heures de décalage horaire entre ici et le Danemark ; là où Elin devrait normalement prendre son goûter, elle se retrouvait à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. N'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de ses amies et se rendant compte à quel point la journée risquait d'être longue, elle décida qu'une petite sieste serait la bienvenue…

* * *

Elle fut réveillée parce qu'elle sentait que l'air lui manquait. Effrayée, elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux pour rencontrer un regard vert et des cheveux bruns…beaucoup de cheveux bruns.

« Eliiiiiiiin ! Oh, tu m'as manquééééée ! T'es toujours aussi naine, c'est bon de savoir que tout n'a pas changé ! » s'exclama celle qu'elle avait reconnu comme Keira, avant de lui rendre avec tout autant d'ardeur son étreinte.

Quelle journée fantastique, dire qu'elle ne faisait que commencer ! L'avion, les Etats-Unis, les bons moments avec Danemark, retrouver ses meilleures amies…Décidément, elle terminait l'année en beauté !

Saxe lui expliqua qu'elle était arrivée à l'hôtel une demi-heure plus tôt, et que dès qu'elle avait fini de ranger ses affaires – Allemagne tenait à ce que la pièce reste propre – elle avait filé rejoindre la rouquine.

« J'ai ouvert des dizaines de portes avant de trouver la bonne, expliqua-t-elle. Tu comprends, cet abruti à l'entrée n'a voulu me donner que ton étage, et encore, j'ai dû le soudoyer. J'ai donc eu le bonheur de tomber sur les frères Italie…en train de se changer, pouffa-t-elle. Ahh, j'adore ma vie.

- C'est toujours toi qui t'éclate, grommela la rouquine en croisant les bras. C'est pas juste. Tu vois toujours tout le monde à poil…

- C'est vrai, j'ai vu Prusse à poil, aussi. Enfin, à barbe… »

Sous les yeux exorbités de son amie, elle commença à lui expliquer le coup du petit Papa Noël et de la dépression à la Francfort, puis son Noël qui s'était révélé plutôt calme, si ce n'est qu'elle avait mangé pour six et qu'elle avait dû faire la diète les jours suivants…histoire d'avoir bonne conscience. Allemagne lui avait offert un livre – traitant des chiens, et surtout de comment s'en occuper ou que _leur donner à manger_ – et Prusse lui avait offert un bracelet à breloques, dont une représentant Gilbird. Quant à elle, elle avait offert à Ludwig, elle aussi un livre : _Comment gérer son stress et ses colères_, et à Gilbert deux jolis pulls qu'il semblait apprécier puisqu'il avait déjà portés les deux.

Elin lui raconta ensuite qu'elle avait fêté son Noël chez Norvège. Chaque année, les Nordiques se réunissaient mais l'hôte changeait régulièrement. Elle avait découvert la beauté des fjords, mais également l'impitoyable froid nordique encore plus rigoureux que chez Matthias. Les créatures magiques étaient légion chez le norvégien, et elle avait vu plus d'une fois Danemark la regarder comme si elle était une pestiférée tandis qu'elle parlait à un troll ou une fée. Ils avaient ensuite attendu que Finlande rentre de sa tournée, et avaient bu un ultime verre de lait de poule avant d'aller se coucher.  
Elle avait reçu plein de petits cadeaux de leur part – leurs attentions l'avaient profondément touchée, après tout, ils venaient de se rencontrer – notamment une petite peluche de macareux de la part d'Islande pour tenir compagnie à Corben, ainsi qu'un très joli collier de la part du danois. La chaîne était fine et discrète, et le pendentif était une croix, d'une épaisseur moyenne, couverte de petit diamants fantaisie qui prenaient des reflets bleu, vert, violet ou rose selon la lumière. Le collier ne la quittait plus et elle se surprenait souvent à le triturer lorsqu'elle était pensive ou stressée.

Bien qu'elles ne l'apprendraient que plus tard, les fêtes de Lou s'étaient également très bien passées ; raffinement et gastronomie avaient été au rendez-vous et France avait pensé qu'inviter Espagne et les frères Italie ferait plaisir à la jeune femme qui semblait si bien s'entendre avec eux. Monaco leur avait également fait une petite visite le vingt-cinq, surprenant à la fois l'hôte et tous ses invités, et était accompagnée de Seychelles. Toutes deux s'étaient en réalité concertées et avaient décidé de faire une surprise à celui qui se considérait comme leur grand frère ; et puis, la nouvelle de l'arrivée des trois régions était parvenue jusqu'à leurs oreilles et les avait rendues curieuses.  
La brunette avait à son tour été gâtée et s'était montrée toute aussi généreuse.

Keira donna des petits coups de coude à Elin lorsqu'elle eut finit de raconter ses fêtes et haussa les sourcils à plusieurs reprises de façon plus que significative, désignant du menton le pendentif.

« Hé, il t'aime bien le Denny, hein ?

- Enlève-moi ce sourire tout de suite, Keke. Ça veut rien dire, tu sais…

- Argh, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Je déteste ce surnom…

- Non, continue de l'appeler comme ça, ça vous fera penser toutes les deux à moi, bande d'ingrates ! »

Bouche bée, les deux jeunes femmes fixaient Lou dans l'entrée qui leur souriait en retour. Elle écarta les bras, comme si elle attendait une étreinte, et déclara, rayonnante :

« Alors, on attend pas Patrick ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux autres régions pour se précipiter sur la brunette dans un câlin monumental.

Reprenant son souffle, Keira déclara avec engouement :

« Il est temps de fêter nos retrouvailles. Et j'ai ce qu'il faut ! »

Elle fouilla rapidement dans son énorme sac, et sortit l'objet de ses recherches avec un sourire diabolique.

« C'est l'heure de jouer à _Just Dance_ », chantonna-t-elle en sortant la console qui allait avec.

* * *

« _Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man, after midnight !_

- Si tu ne t'arrête pas de chanter ça tout de suite, je t'explose à coup de manette, menaça Keira en brandissant ledit objet vers Elin.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'as perdu. Encore, ricana la rouquine.

- On évite les bagarres dans la chambre, merci, intervînt Lou en avalant un Malabar de plus tandis qu'elle lisait son magazine. J'vous aiderai pas à ranger…

- Raaaah, j'en peux plus ! pleurnicha Saxe en s'affalant sur la méridienne du canapé, aux côtés de celle aux yeux noisette. Ça fait une heure qu'elle me défonce à coup d'ABBA !

- Ce sont les risques du métier, frima la plus petite en faisant tournoyer la manette blanche autour de son poignet avec la dragonne. N'empêche chuis crevée aussi. C'est dur d'exploser les gens…

- N'en rajoute pas, merci…

- _Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man, after midnight !_

- Mais ferme-la ! grogna-t-elle.

- Quoi, tu préfères que j'essaie de te la chanter en féringien ?

- La ferme, répéta Keira, amorphe, le visage contre le coussin du canapé.

- Non mais parce que tu sais, avant ma symbiose, je savais déjà parler français, anglais, et je me débrouillais en espagnol – mais la grande nouveauté, c'est que je cause couramment le danois et le féringien ! Ou féroïen, comme tu veux. Brefouille. C'est pas épique, ça ?

- _Awesome_, en effet, soupira la méchée en comprenant que rien n'empêcherait plus son amie de déblatérer.

- J'm'ennuie, on fait quoi ? geignit soudain Louise en planquant son magazine contre ses genoux.

- Oh, vous savez quoi, le voisin de Finlande, c'est Russie, et du coup, il a pu me dire que _Kol-man _était couché avec une fièvre de cheval ! continuait inlassablement Elin en passant d'un sujet à l'autre sans transition. J'y ai pas cru sur le coup…Attendez, Russie, avec la crève ? C'est le début de la fin !

- Tu m'en vois également étonnée, commenta Keira en s'asseyant correctement. C'est deux heures de l'après-midi, les connaissant, la réunion n'est pas prête de se terminer bientôt…Et si on passait leur faire un petit coucou ?

- MAIS OUI, BIEN SÛR ! beugla soudainement Lou en tapant son poing dans son autre paume. Elin, tu as bien dit que Russie était malade ?

- Oui, bredouilla-t-elle, prise de court, mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- On a qu'à se déguiser en Russie à tour de rôle, et comme il n'est pas là, on pourra lui piquer sa place à la réunion !

- Owiii ! J'adore m'incruster ! Allez, il est temps pour moi de faire usage de ma magie ! Planquez-moi ! »

Elin s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et quelques secondes plus tard, une fumée étrange s'échappait de sous la porte.

« …Je ne te pensais pas si vicieuse, Lou.

- J'en ai juste assez d'être l'éternelle fille sage », gloussa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à son amie.

* * *

Leur infiltration avait été tout sauf concluante. Keira y été allée en première, déguisée par les soins d'Elin et de ses capacités magiques, mais avait passé tout le quart d'heure où elle était restée à baver devant Prusse, planqué sous la table pour assister à la réunion, et s'était rapidement faite traîner dehors. Ensuite, Louise avait bien tenté sa chance, mais avait rapidement été terrorisée par Biélorussie qui la demandait sans cesse en mariage – mais dans quel genre d'enfer vivait donc le russe ?  
Traumatisée, elle était partie d'elle-même et tremblait encore rien qu'en imaginant la blonde.  
Elin avait pris son courage à deux mains, et à son tour, avait pénétré dans la salle. Seulement, Danemark avait éclaté de rire en la reconnaissant immédiatement, déclarant que Russie ne pouvait pas s'être tant tassé…  
Elle avait tenu exactement une minute et trente-deux secondes !

« Lamentable, grogna-t-elle, de retour avec ses deux amies dans sa chambre d'hôtel. C'était lamentable. Et si on oubliait ces médiocres tentatives et qu'on allait plutôt se préparer, non ? »

Pour rajouter un effet dramatique, elle arracha rageusement un bout de réglisse de son rouleau déjà entamé. C'était bel et bien l'heure du goûter, après tout.  
Keira et Lou eurent un sourire entendu, et filèrent chercher leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives, tandis qu'Elin sortait les siennes de sa valise ô combien remplie. Les Nations n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !

* * *

Il avait été convenu au préalable que les invités rentrent rapidement à l'hôtel après la réunion, histoire de se changer, avant d'aller chez Amérique pour la fête – de plus, le domicile d'Alfred ne se trouvant pas très loin, le trajet en taxi s'avérait assez court. Elin ne tenait plus en place ; les régions, n'ayant pas d'obligation au niveau des horaires étaient arrivées un peu plus tôt que les autres via un taxi, et avaient trouvé Amérique en plein branle-bas de combat, courant d'un côté à l'autre de son immense propriété, soit pour se préparer lui-même ou pour fignoler les préparatifs de la fête. Les filles avaient proposé leur aide – plus de force qu'autre chose pour Keira qui refusait d'abîmer sa tenue – mais le blond avait décliné en éclatant de rire :

« Un véritable héros peut se débrouiller tout seul ! Et je me sentirai vraiment mal de vous faire bosser, vous avez dû mettre du temps à vous préparer, non ? »

Son regard avait glissé d'une fille à l'autre avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire satisfait :

« Quoique, la classe, c'est naturel chez vous. »

Il avait ensuite disparut dans un des nombreux couloirs de la maison, laissant les trois jeunes filles discuter au bord de la piscine – gelée à cette époque de l'année – dans la partie arrière du jardin.

Louise regardait les ballons dans la salle où les tables et le buffet étaient arrangés d'un air rêveur, la musique à un volume pour l'instant convenable, lorsque les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver. Tous étaient sur leur trente-et-un, c'était le cas de le dire !  
Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur elle et ses amies. Elles s'étaient surpassées, et pas qu'en maquillage ! La jeune femme était persuadée qu'elles en imposaient et que quelques regards se perdraient pour sûr sur elles trois.  
Lou portait un pantalon noir en toile, taille haute, des escarpins de la même couleur et un haut beige transparent, ample, à manche bateau, ainsi qu'un bandeau blanc sous son haut pour rester décente. Ses cheveux étaient laissés libres mais elle les avait badigeonnés de laque à paillettes.  
Elin, avait joué sur l'atout qu'étaient ses jambes fuselées et portait une robe rouge, colle-au-corps qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Les manches étaient longues, et le col qui lui montait jusqu'à la clavicule était largement compensé par le vertigineux dos-nu qui descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins, agrémenté de quelques breloques à paillettes. Elle avait mis des talons compensés noirs un peu plus hauts que d'ordinaire et avait complètement lissé ses cheveux – mais on ne fait pas la fête tous les jours, hm ?  
La transformation la plus spectaculaire des trois était sans doute Keira. Elle portait une longue robe noire bustier, et sa taille était marquée par une ceinture blanche. La robe était ouverte sur toute la longueur de la jambe droite, et l'ouverture était agrémentée de frous-frous noirs en tulle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en un élégant chignon, seules sa mèche teintée et une anglaise faite en ce but étaient laissées libres.

Fière de son apparence et de celle de ses amies, Louise se leva et épousseta son pantalon, prise d'une confiance nouvelle. Elle désigna d'un coup de tête la salle qui commençait à se remplir de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée.

« On y va ? Nous sommes attendues, je crois.~

- _No, the party don't start 'till I walk in !~ _chantonna Elin en rythme avec la chanson jouée à cet instant-là, pénétrant à l'intérieur à la demande de son amie.

- C'est le meilleur jour de l'an de toute ma vie », s'écria Keira en rentrant à son tour.

Louise pouffa et ferma la fenêtre derrière elle, cherchant Francis du regard.

« Je vous laisse, souffla-t-elle, on se retrouve plus tard… »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle commença à se diriger vers le blond qui sirotait déjà un verre de champagne, mais trébucha sur le pied d'une chaise et s'étala de tout son long au sol. Rouge de gêne, elle chercha rapidement une solution pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Avec un peu de chance, la musique avait étouffé le bruit de sa chute…Mais, oui, la musique ! Elle se mit alors à onduler, imitant une carpe, comme si elle avait tout prévu depuis le début. Avec un peu de chance, Francis n'y verrait que du feu ! Elle entendit un léger "ohh" provenant de la salle. Elle avait sauvé son image ! Tant et si bien que quelques secondes plus tard, le français, ayant compris son manège mais se passant de tout commentaire, vînt faire la carpe à ses côtés.

« C'est la meilleure entrée qu'elle aurait pu faire », gloussa la rouquine.

Keira haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le buffet ; Elin nota avec amusement que son amie prenait soin de marcher lentement, presque provocatrice dans la manière dont elle roulait des hanches. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les Hetaliens étaient bien trop séduisants pour leur propre bien ! Mais pour une fois, Féroé avait abandonné ses complexes et se sentait sûre d'elle. Elle ne doutait plus de sa place et de celle de ses amies dans ce monde-là. Décidant d'agir, tout comme Keira, de façon un peu plus sensuelle juste pour ce soir-là, elle rejoignit celle aux yeux verts qui était face au plus grand dilemme de sa vie.

« …Elin, tu crois que je prends quelle bière ?

- Commence par le champagne tant que tu n'es pas encore complètement défoncée, ça fait plus classe. Tu t'attaqueras à la bière après, ricana la rouquine en passant une main dans ses cheveux lisses.

- Eh bien, eh bien.~ En voilà des jolies _frau _!

- Bonsoir, Prusse », susurra Keira.

"_C'est l'occasion ou jamais ce soir de le séduire ! J'ai jamais été aussi sexy de toute ma vie, et _mein gott_, qu'il est beau ! Allez, Keke, plan drague n°207, en route !_"

Amérique, à cet instant, fit retentir le dos de son couteau contre son verre pour attirer l'attention de tous ses invités. Il se racla la gorge et commença son discours de bienvenue.

« Bonsoir ! Merci à vous d'être venus à ma super _New Year's Party_ ! Il y aura des jeux, de la musique – d'ailleurs je crois que Provence et France ont hâte que tout le monde vienne les rejoindre pour faire la carpe – et je vous rappelle qu'un buffet est à votre disposition ! »

Il jeta un rapide regard à la nourriture en question, avant de reprendre avec un sourire en coin :

« Enfin…Si Saxe daigne bien nous en laisser, bien sûr. »

Cette dernière se drapa dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait, la tête haute, reposa l'amuse-gueule à la saucisse qu'elle s'apprêtait à déguster, et se rapprocha de l'albinos à ses côtés, l'air de rien, alors que des éclats de rire emplissaient la pièce. Alfred termina sa tirade sur cette touche d'humour et les invités reprirent leurs activités.

Elin s'éloigna en constatant que son amie était bien trop occupée à faire du gringue à Prusse – et que celui-ci lui rendait – et se contenta de récupérer une verrine à la fraise Tagada – l'alcool le ventre vide, c'était très mauvais – qu'elle alla déguster aux côtés de Suède, qui venait d'arriver.

« …Tu en veux une ?

-…Non, merci.

- Où sont les autres ? Ils t'ont quand même pas laissé seul chez_ Amérique_ ?

- Ils sermonnent Danemark…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'il évite de faire n'importe quoi. Et qu'il laisse un peu d'alcool aux autres.

- Mouais, ils limitent les dégâts.

- Bonsoir, Féroé, lança Norvège en s'approchant à son tour. Suède.

- Hm », grogna ce dernier en retour, avant de se diriger vers le buffet pour prendre à manger pour lui et Finlande avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

Un silence pesant pour la rouquine s'installa alors, jusqu'à ce que le norvégien dirige son regard vers Angleterre puis Roumanie, hoche la tête d'un accord tacite et marmonne quelques mots dans sa langue, que celle aux yeux gris reconnut comme une incantation. Elle crut apercevoir les deux autres blonds faire de même, et Lukas lui glissa un bout de papier dans la paume.

Comprenant ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle sourit et psalmodia la formule en question. Les lumières s'éteignirent alors dans la maison, avant que des sphères multicolores s'élèvent dans les airs, accompagnés chacune d'une agréable odeur différente selon leur couleur et de lucioles. Emerveillée, Elin ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« C'est nous qui…avons fait ça ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Angleterre a éteint les lumière, j'ai créé les sphères, Roumanie les a parfumées et tu as fait apparaître des lucioles. Félicitations », expliqua-t-il avant de quitter la rouquine pour se diriger vers ses amis magiciens.

Cette dernière pouffa et se déplaça vers les boissons alcoolisées où elle avait repéré les cheveux en bataille de Matthias. La soirée pouvait commencer…

* * *

Louise commençait à avoir mal au ventre à force de manger des sucreries. Le buffet avait été depuis longtemps vidé, mais elle se félicitait d'avoir fait sa petite réserve au préalable. Francis se prenait actuellement le chou avec Angleterre, la laissant aux bons soins de Monaco, Belgique et Seychelles. L'accent créole de cette dernière était d'ailleurs terrible, la brunette avait bien cru devoir lui faire répéter chaque mot qu'elle prononçait mais s'accrochait tant bien que mal à ses propos – Seychelles était adorable, qui ne voudrait pas passer du temps avec elle ?

Keira était bien trop occupée à se déhancher sur la piste pour se soucier d'autre chose que du regard brûlant de Prusse qui pesait sur elle, alors que la musique était tellement forte qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur et le tempo étaient calés sur le même rythme. Le prussien avait bien vite compris que la méchée aimait autant faire la fête que lui, celle-là était d'ailleurs déjà plus que pompette et l'avait grandement aidé à vider le stock de bière…

Saxe se décida enfin à faire une pause, laissant Gilbert au milieu d'autres Nations dansantes – Angleterre était devenu comme inhumain, alternant entre une rapide lampée de sa boisson actuelle avant de retourner se déchaîner comme un malade sur la piste – pour chercher Féroé. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'entraîner Louise dans son délire sans faire une scène, et puis de toute façon, cette dernière n'était certainement pas assez imbibée pour ne pas se soucier de l'image qu'elle renvoyait aux autres.  
Elle trouva la rouquine en pleine discussion avec Pologne, à sa grande surprise. Les deux échangeaient des opinions passionnées sur la mode et les tendances à venir pour cette nouvelle année. Keira ricana intérieurement lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards furtifs mais incessants que son amie lançait à l'égard d'un certain blond.

« Désolée, je te l'emprunte pour une durée indéterminée certainement très longue ! s'empressa-t-elle de justifier son kidnapping soudain en entraînant Elin dans un coin de la salle.

Cette dernière, remise de sa surprise, lui offrit un grand sourire, les plans de son amie lui étant encore inconnus. La méchée eut un rictus diabolique en songeant aux prochaines chansons qui allaient être diffusées – elle avait gratté l'amitié à Canada, qui s'occupait de la musique, pour les connaître – et qui seraient parfaites pour ce qu'elle prévoyait, les morceaux étant dans l'ordre _Slave 4 U_, _Rich Girl_, _Va Va Voom_, _No Beef_, et _Cannibal. _

« Tu peux pas te passer de moi, hein ?

- Non, tu viens danser avec moi, du coup ?

- Euh…Je ne sais pas…J'ai peur de me vautrer en fait, je suis pas sûre que ce soit le bout de mes pieds, là…Donc danser…

- Ecoute-moi bien, Elin Winstol ; tu vas venir remuer ton petit cul avec moi sous les projecteurs et sous le nez de tous les invités sans faire d'histoire, et sans complexe, pour les cinq prochaines chansons et sans t'arrêter. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Elin secoua la tête. La tournure que prenaient les évènements l'inquiétait légèrement mais lui plaisait bien, au final…L'alcool commençait-il réellement à lui faire tourner la tête ?

« …Parce que nous sommes des jeunes femmes sexy, sûres d'elles, avec un déhanché d'enfer – autant toi que moi, tu t'es déjà vue, _tu ondules_ – et que ce soir, on va se mettre Gilbert _et _Matthias dans la poche ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la rouquine pour laisser le peu de retenue qui lui restait derrière elle et les brumes des quelques bières qu'elle s'était envoyées, et elle entraîna Keira avec elle en plein milieu de la piste.

Ç'avait été les minutes les plus longues et les plus courtes de sa vie. Longues, à cause des lumières, de la proximité des autres autour d'elle, et de la fatigue à force de danser – ça crève, être sensuelle, finalement – mais également trop courtes car elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée, sentie aussi libre et à sa place, appréciée de tous, voire désirée par certains. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient avoir ameutée plus de monde car la piste se remplit soudainement, et même la timide Lou se décida enfin à venir danser à leurs côtés, de façon certes plus retenue, et il avait tout de même fallu que Francis l'encourage fortement…

« C'est l'heure du décompte ! beugla Amérique en sortant de nulle part. Dix ! Neuf !

- Huit ! Sept ! reprirent d'autres personnes en cœur.

- Six ! Cinq ! Quatre !

- Trois ! Deux ! Un !

- BONNE ANNÉE ! » cria la salle tout en chœur, parfois dans des langues différentes, alors que les étreintes, baisers et autres vœux fusaient déjà.

La fête battait son plein, et jamais Provence n'avait vu ses deux amies aussi déchaînées ; gênée, elle finit par aller prendre l'air. Danser en étant autant collé à l'autre et flirter n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, contrairement aux deux autres régions qui prenaient apparemment un malin plaisir à faire tourner les têtes.

Bah. C'était un soir dans l'année.

Retrouvant sa place au bord de la piscine, elle sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes. Il ne devait pas être plus de trois heures du matin à présent ; mais la journée, avec le décalage horaire s'était avérée longue. Elle regarda la neige doucement tomber dans le reste du jardin, recouvrant toute la ville d'un manteau blanc immaculé.

Elle frissonna. Elle n'était pas couverte, mais le peu d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré – en comparaison à ses amies et Francis – lui donnait l'impression d'avoir atrocement chaud. Louise songea avec nostalgie au peu de souvenir qu'il lui restait de sa vie humaine, qu'elle ne désirait plus du tout regagner. Était-ce vraiment la peine qu'Angleterre continue ses recherches, au final ? Si elles avaient été oubliées là-bas et que leurs souvenirs s'amoindrissaient, à quoi bon y retourner ? Ne valait-il pas mieux continuer cette vie, qui serait longue, avec la jeunesse éternelle, l'argent, le bonheur et le pouvoir à portée de main ? Oui…leurs responsabilités, en tant que Régions, étaient moindres. Ce monde était maintenant le sien…le leur, et comme le reste de la ville enneigée, la page qui succédait à celle tournée en entrant dans le monde Hetalien était vierge. Elles étaient maîtresses de leurs vies et de ce qu'elles désiraient en faire.

Louise se jura de ne plus jamais autant boire. La philosophie la déprimait…

Elle s'abandonna au sommeil, appuyée contre un pilier de la terrasse…et ne sentit pas les bras du français qui la soulevaient délicatement pour la ramener à l'hôtel.

« Fais de beaux rêves, ma petite Louise, murmura Francis. En espérant que j'y figure… »

Keira, de son côté, s'autorisa enfin une pause et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle avait depuis longtemps détaché son chignon, qui avait commencé à se défaire de lui-même une bonne demi-heure plus tôt. Gilbert s'assit à côté d'elle, admirant une fois de plus la jeune femme et sa classieuse robe. Son regard rubis se posa sur l'ouverture de sa cuisse, qui remontait un peu plus haut à cause de sa position assise. Là, juste au-dessus de sa jarretière noire, se trouvait un tatouage à moitié effacé d'un cœur avec écrit "TROLOLO" à l'intérieur.

« Err…Keira…le cœur, sur ta cuisse…

- Oh, ça ? On s'est fait un _fight_ de Malabar dans l'après-midi, l'informa-t-elle en sirotant sa boisson. Troisième guerre mondiale, quoi.

- D'aaaaccord… »

Il éclata de son rire étrange et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« On partage ? sourit-il en désignant la petite bouteille verte dans les mains de la méchée.

- Même pas en rêve. Tu t'es cru dans une pub Kinder Bueno ou quoi ? »

Vexé, il croisa les bras avant de pouffer légèrement face à la répartie de Saxe. Il aurait dû s'en douter…la bière était une chose sacrée, après tout.

Assise à table avec les Nordiques, un énième verre d'eau descendu plus tard, Elin avait chaud. Très chaud. Elle s'était secouée toute la soirée aux côtés de son amie brune, et ne s'était jamais autant amusée. Mais alors que cinq heures du matin sonnaient, elle se sentit légèrement vaciller, et comprit que son corps lui indiquait qu'elle devrait rapidement trouver un lit. Ou un canapé. Ou quoi que ce soit, du moment qu'elle pouvait y dormir.

Ses manches étaient depuis longtemps retroussées jusqu'au coude, et elle s'épongea le front d'un revers de poignet, avant de se gratter frénétiquement l'avant-bras, déjà rougi.

« Mais vas-tu donc t'arrêter de t'arracher la moitié du bras ? grogna Puffin au bout d'un moment.

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça, t'as passé la soirée à te gratter, qu'est-ce t'as encore fait ? » railla Islande, le visage appuyé sur sa main.

Le plus jeune avait pris ses aises avec la rouquine depuis son arrivée, à force que celle-ci le sollicite en permanence pour une discussion, et s'était surpris à apprécier sa compagnie. Il se permettait donc plus de choses en sa présence.

« Malabar, grommela-t-elle. J'suis allergique à ces foutus tatouages, mais bien sûr, _elles _ont rien voulu entendre et j'ai dû frotter comme une malade avec le gant pour le faire partir. Et depuis, ça me démange.

- J'ai de la crème dans mes bagages pour ce genre de choses, l'informa gentiment Tino. Je t'en passerai demain. Enfin…plus tard. Tu as la peau fragile, pas vrai ? »

Elle hocha la tête, des milliers de petites étoiles venant peupler sa vision. Elle cligna rapidement des paupières pour les chasser.

« Ça se devine à tous tes grains de beauté », confirma Danemark en hochant la tête, un rire idiot s'échappant de sa gorge à la fin de la phrase.

Plusieurs regards amusés se posèrent sur lui, avant qu'il finisse par comprendre sa bêtise et se reprenne, rouge :

« Enfin…c'est pas comme si j'y avais tant fait attention que ça, hein…

- Frérot, tu es débile, lui rappela Norvège.

- Hm.

- Hé, mais c'est sa faute aussi, elle se balade avec des mini-jupes, des décolletés et des dos-nus, forcément, j'imagine des choses, moi ! Je suis un homme et j'ai des besoins charnels ! » explosa-t-il.

Un grand blanc s'en suivit à la table – comment réagir face à cette énième bêtise sortie par Matthias ? – , avant que le rire cristallin et un peu trop hystérique d'Elin brise le silence. Aucun doute possible, elle avait l'alcool joyeux – et un peu affectueux, aussi, ahem…

« Non mais tu exagères ! À t'écouter, on croirait que je cumule tout ça d'un coup ! C'est ou l'un ou l'autre, je me trimballe pas à poil, hein…Bon, sur ce, moi, je rentre, je suis crevée. À plus tard ! »

Elle récupéra son manteau après que les blonds autour de la table ainsi que Keira l'aient une dernière fois saluée – Louise était déjà rentrée depuis belle lurette – et regagna la rue. Avant qu'elle ait pu sortir son portable pour appeler un taxi, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle releva le nez, voyant flou à cause de l'alcool – et puis, ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas mis ses lunettes – mais reconnut les grands yeux bleus de Matthias.

« Je rentre avec toi. Hors de question de te laisser partir toute seule, dans New York, de nuit et aussi bien habillée.

- Les tordus sont partout, hein ? Ah, d'ailleurs, je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais avant de me rejoindre.

- Un roi veille toujours sur sa reine », sourit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Trop fatiguée pour relever cette nouvelle tentative de flirt – elle avait passé sa soirée à faire ça, de toute façon – elle s'engouffra dans le taxi quelques minutes plus tard, à l'arrière. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à l'avant, elle lui fit signe de venir avec elle. Il obtempéra avec un sourire satisfait qui en disait long, et la dernière chose dont Elin se souvînt avant de s'endormir profondément, ce fut ses beaux yeux bleus et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

* * *

_**Keira et Elin se transforment en chaudasses le temps d'une soirée. Pardon C:  
Nan, en fait, je regrette rien. **_  
_**J'ai écrit, à part dans un cahier, la scène du premier baiser entre Elin et Dan. Awww. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : CHAUD ! XD**_  
_**Pensez au sondage si ce n'est toujours pas fait~ Il est toujours sur mon profil~**_

_**Petites questions : Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je mets les dessins en ligne sur le forum (HetaliaWorld, le lien est aussi sur mon profil) dans un futur proche. Vu que le site ne garde pas les liens T_T**_  
_**Et la plus importante ! Dans quel ordre aimeriez-vous voir les couples se former ? Aimeriez-vous du drama - genre un peu de jalousie dans l'air de la part d'autres garçons (ou fille ?) que celui avec qui elles seront évidemment casées, du fluff, du lime ? C:**_  
_**Mais ce qui m'intéresse surtout, c'est l'ordre, en fait. XD**_

_**Nakamura Tomoyo : Je carbure, je carbure o/ En fait c'était surtout parce que je voulais arriver rapidement au présent chapitre, j'avais tant de choses à y caser :'D**_  
_**Gil et Keira sont un duo de pure awesoness. Ludwig est totalement owned. 'Nuff said. (FRENGLISH POWAAA)**_  
_**Les chiens ? Maiiiis ils sont mon outil principal niveau humour chez Doistu ! T^T C'est eux qui décontractent l'atmosphère de par leur relation privilégiée avec Keke *keur***_  
_**Zoubis et au prochain commentaire/chapitre, Tomo-chan~**_  
_**(Tu es rebaptisée ! *paillettes*)**_

_**Lyasaki : Ravie d'avoir pu égayer ton cours d'histoire, ma chère. Il n'y a jamais assez de quiproquo Hetaliens en ce bas monde 8D**_  
_**Les souvenirs s'effacent - oui, ça paraît terrible - peu à peu. Je n'avais pas prévu de leur faire oublier qu'elles avaient été humaines avant ça, mais qui sait, peut-être que je le ferai...Je ne sais pas trop. Mais n'oubliez pas la petite Céleste qui refera d'autres apparitions très prochainement qui aura un rôle à jouer en rapport avec tout ça. N'oubliez pas ce qu'elle a tenté de leur dire avant que Chewbie se pointe !**_  
_**Je ne juge pas pour Canada. Je suis incapable de me souvenir de sa capitale. *facepalm***_  
_**Merci du commentaire :3**_

_**Hiru76 : Il n'y a pas de mal à commenter un peu plus tard. C: Quoique, je pourrais faire comme l'une des membres du forum et décider de te fouetter avec des pâtes. Qui sait ?**_  
_**J'avoue que le chapitre 5 était dans une ambiance guimauve, bon enfant et rêveur. Disney me semblait donc bien adapté à tout ça :P**_  
_**Elle en a pas fini, ni avec les chiens ni avec les altères. Les chleuhs ne lâcheront rien ! Bientôt elle se traînera à leurs pieds pour une série de pompes, mouhahaha !**_  
_**...Ou pas. Enfin, sauf s'il faut qu'elle passe par là pour plaire à Gilbo...**_  
_**Kichu ! *smouack***_

_**Je me disais, est-ce que vous préféreriez que je vous réponde via MP, pour celles qui ont des comptes ? **_  
_**Et n'oubliez pas de me dire l'ordre des couples, j'y tiens ! °w°**_

_**Brefouille, farvel, mes petits lecteurs.~**_


	8. Gueule de bois, un bain et action-vérité

**_Bonsoir ! Publication tardive et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai bossé dur pour le boucler en deux jours _ ;  
Et puis, le week-end, je vis plutôt la nuit. 8D_**

**_Les idées perverses/idiotes/folles présentes durant la seconde partie de ce chapitre ne sont pas de moi, je remercie donc grandement les créatrices de Lou et surtout Keira pour leur aide. Je me suis contentée de tout rédiger.~ (Une paille ! XD)_**  
**_Excusez ce manque d'action. Mais y'a du drama, du fan-service et une ballerine allemande, pour me faire pardonner !_**

**_Réponses en fin de chapitre, et bonne lecture ! o/_**

* * *

Louise battit doucement des paupières, se réveillant peu à peu, la pâle luminosité du soleil d'hiver filtrant à peine à travers les rideaux, éclairant faiblement la pièce d'un rai de lumière.

Un peu groggy, elle se releva péniblement, s'appuyant sur les coudes. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle ; elle était dans la chambre d'hôtel de Francis, avec un mal de crâne latent en prime. Le français ronflait paisiblement à ses côtés, et elle songea vaguement qu'elle aurait tout le temps de paniquer sur les évènements de la veille faisant défaut à sa mémoire lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé de l'aspirine.

Trois verres de champagnes, et voilà le résultat, elle avait la gueule de bois…Elle n'osait même pas l'état dans lequel seraient ses amies au vu de ce qu'elles avaient ingurgité la veille – elle espérait tout du moins qu'elles n'étaient pas allées jusqu'au coma éthylique…

Une vague image de Francis la portant comme une princesse dans ses bras lui revînt, ainsi que celle de la Nation la bordant et se laissant tomber de fatigue à ses côtés.

Elle soupira de bien-être en avalant son Nurofen, se laissant retomber sur le matelas, faisant rebondir le blond au passage. Elle remarqua alors que son pantalon de la veille avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce, roulé en boule. Bah. Francis avait seulement voulu la mettre à l'aise pour dormir…Encore une fois, elle reporta à plus tard sa crise de timidité et se lova sous les couvertures.

Elle admira les traits parfaits du français qui semblait reposé ; ses cils, son nez droit, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses pommettes hautes, ses longues mèches blondes ramassées en un rapide et désordonné catogan, sa musculature fuselée…ses lèvres…Il dormait, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait lui faire du mal, au contraire… Elle se rapprocha doucement, une légère hésitation l'empêchant d'aller au bout de son geste et se contenta de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Elle rougit discrètement mais bâilla de nouveau, arrêtant net le cours de sa pensée qui menaçait de s'emballer.

"_11 :32_", annonçait platement le réveil.

Décidant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour commencer sa journée, elle se pelotonna contre France, ferma les yeux et sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Un peu plus loin, à ce même étage, Prusse avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait le plafond, grattant d'un air distrait son torse, son regard rubis glissant de temps à autre sur la porte, ouverte, communiquant avec la chambre de Keira. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de continuer à cuver, mais pour une raison étrange son cerveau avait décidé de fonctionner à plein régime et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser en boucle les meilleurs moments de la fête de la veille. Notamment lorsque West, Saxe et lui étaient enfin rentrés, alors que le jour menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez à tout instant. Ludwig était fait comme un coin et chantait à tue-tête des chansons paillardes allemandes au chauffeur du taxi les reconduisant à l'hôtel, puisqu'il s'était retrouvé assis à l'avant. La méchée avait tenté de tenir bon face à la fatigue, mais s'était lamentablement écroulée sur l'épaule de Gilbert qui n'arrivait plus à différencier les couleurs tant l'alcool le faisait voir flou.

Il avait réussi à convaincre Allemagne de fermer sa bouche le temps de monter jusqu'à la chambre, la jeune femme dormant paisiblement sur son dos, murmurant des mots doux dans son sommeil à l'attention de son prince charmant albinos et quelques mots moins sympathiques à l'égard des méchants extra-terrestres Dragibus qui voulaient imposer le port de la robe de grand-mère. Fort heureusement, dans son délire, Saxe les avait neutralisés avec un pistolet magique qui les avait transformés en poulet rôti, avant de les manger.

Il ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer à ce moment-là…

Il avait guidé son frère jusqu'à sa chambre et l'avait entendu se vautrer sur le lit, signe qu'il était arrivé à bon port. Proche de l'évanouissement, il avait distraitement enlevé sa robe et ses chaussures à celle aux yeux verts et l'avait couverte, avant de lui-même se déshabiller et de se coucher dans son propre lit. Contrairement à ce que West faisait croire aux autres, il lui arrivait d'être galant !

Il soupira et quitta son lit pour se rendre dans la chambre voisine. La jeune femme grogna lorsqu'elle sentit un poids de l'autre côté du lit.

« …Qu'est-ce tu fous, c'est trop tôt, Gil…

- Je teste ce matelas pour voir s'il est plus confortable que le mien, kesesese !

- Fais-toi plaisir mais fais-le en silence, blanquet. 'Mal au crâne… »

Elle tira la couette un peu plus haut sur elle et garda le silence. Il sourit, l'enlaça en quête de chaleur et retrouva enfin le sommeil.

Un peu plus tard, à l'étage au-dessus, Elin commença à son tour à émerger. Contrairement aux deux autres, elle était rentrée consciente jusqu'à la chambre, quoiqu'elle ne se souvenait plus en détail de ce qui avait bien pu se produire. Danemark s'était proposé de la raccompagner, et elle se souvenait directement de s'être couchée un peu plus tard, démaquillée à la va-vite et en sous-vêtements.

Elle bâilla et s'étira comme un chat, jetant un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait que les trois heures de l'après-midi étaient dépassées. Elle gloussa, une sensation de paix et de bien-être l'envahissant ; cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tiré sa flemme ainsi…Cela dit, elle avait une raison valable cette fois : elle s'était couchée à six heures du matin !

Elle décida qu'il lui restait encore une chance de faire quelque chose de ce bout de journée et décida d'aller se faire couler un bain bien chaud. Elle allait prendre soin d'elle, voilà !

Laissée rêveuse par les évènements du Nouvel An qu'elle n'avait de cesse de se remémorer avec plaisir, elle se glissa quelques minutes plus tard dans l'eau chaude et la mousse.

"_Allez, fais un vœu, c'est le premier bain de l'année !_"

Ses joues rosirent lorsqu'un certain nordique traversa son esprit, mais elle le chassa bien vite pour réfléchir à d'éventuelles résolutions pour la nouvelle année.

Alors qu'elle était à nouveau gagnée par le sommeil bien malgré elle, un ramdam monstre se fit entendre dans le reste de la chambre. Elle grommela contre l'idiot ou l'idiote qui venait la déranger dans son moment de détente et s'enfonça jusqu'au nez dans la mousse, légèrement recroquevillée dans la baignoire.

Comme elle s'y attendait, après l'avoir apostrophée plusieurs fois, Matthias finit par ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, faisant rentrer un désagréable courant d'air froid qui la fit frissonner.

« Elin ! gronda-t-il. Ça t'arracherait la gueule de répondre quand le Roi de la Scandinavie t'appelle ? Ça fait une heure que je te cherche !

- Ben voilà, tu m'as trouvée. Ferme derrière toi, au passage, j'ai froid. »

Il obtempéra puis sembla enfin se rendre compte de la situation. Son regard se fit plus persistant sur la jeune femme alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée et qu'un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule dont l'esprit est encore embrumé, railla-t-elle au vu de son temps de réaction, un peu lasse. Alors, tu fais quoi planté là ? Tu essaies de décider si tu dois me rejoindre ou pas ? »

L'ironie était évidente dans sa phrase, mais le danois passa une main distraite dans ses épis blonds et prit un air rêveur.

« Hum, je sais pas, c'est que j'ai déjà pris une douche et que la vue d'ici est plutôt agréable… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, rouge, soupira et saisit la première savonnette qui lui tomba sous la main et la lança de toutes ses forces sur Danemark, l'atteignant en plein milieu du front.

« Dégage !

- Aïe ! T'étais plus marrante hier soir !

- Mais hier soir, j'étais pas dans mon bain ! Dehors, le Viking !

- Maaaaais… »

La savonnette fut bientôt suivie par ses congénères, puis par une éponge, le gel douche, le shampooing mais ce fut la brosse à cheveux qui porta le coup final à la persistance de la perversité de Matthias et celui-ci battit en retraite de l'autre côté de la porte, hilare, tandis que celle aux yeux gris riait et s'énervait à la fois contre le blond.

Elle se laissa retomber au fond de la baignoire, le cœur battant la chamade ; son affection envers Danemark grandissait de jour en jour, elle devait se l'avouer. Elle se mordit la lèvre, soucieuse. En serait-il de même du côté du nordique ? Elle se savait appréciée par le Roi de l'Europe du Nord, mais à quel point ? Il se comportait sensiblement de la même façon avec toutes les filles…  
Bon. Elle avait droit à un traitement de faveur, tout de même.

Elle souffla, enroulant sa serviette autour de son corps, prête à aller s'habiller, et ouvrit la porte, quand…

« SURPRISE !

- Kyaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ! Va-t'en ! J'ai endommagé le peu de neurones qu'il te restait avec la brosse à cheveux ou quoi ? fulmina-t-elle en resserrant la serviette autour d'elle.

- Arrête d'être méchante avec moi, ricana-t-il. Je sais pertinemment que tu n'en penses pas un mot et qu'en réalité, si je décidais de t'enlever le peu de vêtements qu'il te reste et que je t'allongeais, là, maintenant…

- Dehors, rougit-elle au point de se rapprocher de la couleur de ses cheveux. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'habiller… »

Il l'ignora et commença à se rapprocher d'elle, se penchant jusqu'à son oreille.

« …Tu te laisserais faire, souffla-t-il, et…

- Arrête, Matthias, frissonna-t-elle. Maintenant…

- …Si je décidais de t'embrasser… »

"_Okay, okay, okay, je dors encore et je suis en plein fantasme ! Comme d'hab' ! Ou alors il est complètement défoncé, j'en sais rien, mais il est trop près ! Trop près ! Et je ne sais plus ce que je veux ! Ahhh ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le repousse, je le castre à coup de genou, je le laisse me rouler une pelle et plus si affinités ? Ahh, lève ta main de là, c'est zone interdite ! En fait, non, laisse-la, quoique non, mais si, c'est pas correct, mais venant de lui, ça ne me gêne pas, mais ce n'est pas normal, je pense trop et j'agis pas assez, embrasse-moi sombre idiot, et ahhhh, je me transforme en chaudasse !_"

Le temps du dilemme mental d'Elin qui ne savait plus quoi faire, coincée entre la porte de la salle de bain et Danemark, ce dernier avait pris les devants et avait rapproché son visage de celui de la rouquine. Elle ferma les yeux, un calme étrange et complètement contraire à son flot de pensée précédent la gagnant soudain.

« Elin ! Elin, tu es réveillée ? Grande nouvelle ! Alfred nous a encore inv– oh, on dérange ? »

Matthias se recula soudainement et les yeux gris de la rouquine s'ouvrirent en grand alors que Saxe et Provence la fixaient depuis la porte d'entrée de la chambre, un air moqueur se dessinant sur le visage de Keira, qui avait parlé, et un rougissement perplexe apparaissant sur les joues de Lou. Le nordique grommela quelques mots, déposa néanmoins un rapide baiser sur la joue de Féroé et quitta la pièce. Elin le suivit du regard, plein de papillons et une drôle de chaleur dans le ventre.

…Si ses amies n'étaient pas intervenues, l'aurait-il vraiment… ?

N'osant même pas aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue, là où s'étaient précédemment trouvées les lèvres du blond. Un sourire béat éclaira son visage ainsi qu'un rougissement adorable – ses deux amies, quant à elles, se regardaient d'un air entendu. Elin avait failli passer à la casserole.

Matthias referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui, et commença à se diriger vers sa propre chambre quelques pas plus loin. Le souffle court, les joues rougies, son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? S'apprêtait-il vraiment à l'embrasser ?  
Il s'appuya contre sa porte, passant ses mains sur son visage, avant de rencontrer le regard sombre de Norvège. L'aura de celui-ci était pesante, il croisait les bras et fixait inlassablement Danemark. Comme toujours, aucune émotion ne parvenait à percer à travers ses prunelles bleu violet, mais le danois le sentait agacé.

« …Tu as tout vu, pas vrai ?

- Oui. N'as-tu donc aucune retenue ? Tant qu'une femme ne dit pas oui, c'est non. »

Danemark claqua de la langue. Il voyait plus ou moins où Lukas souhaitait en venir, mais les paroles acerbes de ce dernier confirmaient ce que celui aux cheveux défiant la gravité soupçonnait déjà.

« …Elin…Tu…tiens à elle, pas vrai ? »

La voix de Matthias était sèche et son habituelle candeur avait fait place à un sérieux effrayant.

Norvège ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comment il avait pu s'attacher aussi vite à la rouquine. Peut-être le fait qu'elle soit, tout comme lui, prédisposée à la magie ? Ou le fait qu'elle soit si expressive, tout en restant supportable ? Il lui arrivait parfois d'envier ces gens-là, lui qui bataillait tant ne serait-ce que pour montrer son affection à Islande. Il avait senti une colère sourde s'emparer de lui juste en apercevant ce qui se produisait dans la chambre. Il aurait voulu qu'Elin se débatte, gifle, crie, _fasse mal _ à l'idiot en face de lui – mais elle s'était laissée faire, avait fermé les yeux et tendu les lèvres. Et Lukas avait eu mal…  
Aurait-elle réagi de même si c'était lui, et non pas Matthias, qui avait tenté de l'embrasser ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, silencieux, et laissa l'autre blond en plan dans le couloir, sans lui donner de réponse. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait répondu que non sans hésiter. Mais il n'en était plus si sûr lui-même…

Elin, loin de s'imaginer les tourments qui pouvaient bien s'emparer de deux des Nordiques, s'habilla et se pomponna rapidement en songeant que les gens entraient comme dans un moulin dans sa chambre et rejoignit prestement ses deux amies.

« J'essayais donc de te dire qu'Amérique nous avait bien gentiment invitées, nous et quelques autres Nations, chez lui, une fois de plus, mais pour un action ou vérité géant ! expliqua la méchée avec un air excité.

- Il a promis des sanctions terribles pour ceux qui ne s'y rendraient pas sans bonne raison, frissonna violemment celle au carré plongeant.

- Donc ? Tu viens avec nous ?

- Avec plaisir », sourit la rouquine en sortant de quoi se couvrir pour l'extérieur.

Le temps était maussade ; la neige tombait encore plus rageusement que la veille au soir et était accompagnée d'un vent glacial tout aussi enragé. Keira se rendait chez l'américain avec les frères germaniques et Louise avec Francis, ainsi Elin devait-elle y aller avec Danemark. Anxieuse de se retrouver seule à seule avec lui à cause des évènements survenus un peu plus tôt, elle fut soulagée en constatant que Norvège et Islande montaient également avec eux dans le taxi. Matthias lui parlait comme si de rien n'était, ainsi, elle décida de faire de même. Pas besoin de s'embarrasser inutilement…Elle remarqua cela dit une drôle de tension entre Matthias et celui à la barrette, encore plus agressive que d'ordinaire, qu'elle ne parvînt pas à s'expliquer.

Ainsi, une bonne partie du monde se retrouva une fois de plus réunie dans le grand salon d'Amérique, où étaient cette fois disposés en cercles des coussins, des poufs et de petites tables basses, le tout sur un douillet tapis.

Tous s'installèrent, et Alfred commença à expliquer les règles du jeu que tous connaissaient si bien. Il fit tourner l'un des nombreux cadavres de bière de la veille, et celui-ci tomba, comme aimanté, sur Angleterre, traîné tant bien que mal jusqu'ici. Ses énormes sourcils se froncèrent encore plus que d'ordinaire et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien. Iggy, Action ou vérité ?

-…Je vais le regretter, mais…action.

- Yay ! Fais trois fois le tour de la pièce avec une cape, en criant : "_I'M THE HERO !_"

- Il est hors de question que je fasse ça, _bloody wanker _!

- Ne nous oblige pas à penser à un gage qui sera pire que ça, honhonhon », commenta Francis avec un clin d'œil.

Rouge, Arthur pesta encore après Alfred et se saisit de son long manteau qu'il attacha comme une cape. Il brandit le poing et exécuta l'action demandée par l'américain à lunettes, et se laissa retomber à sa place avec un soulagement évident.

« …Un empire, comme moi, comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas, sa faute à lui et ses hamburgers… » continua-t-il de maugréer à demi-mot.

Vengeur, il fit tourner la bouteille à son tour avec une force qu'Elin lui supposait venir de ses pouvoirs surnaturels. Celle-ci darda son goulot droit sur le pauvre Finlande qui déglutit d'appréhension, un sourire crispé plaqué au visage. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Angleterre soit indulgent malgré sa colère, après tout, Tino n'y était pour rien…

«Action ou vérité ?

- A-action, tant qu'à faire.

- Bieeeen. Renverse un verre d'eau froide entier sur Suède, ordonna-t-il avec un sourire sombre.

-…Euh, je…

- Fin', grogna Berwald en hochant la tête. Fais-le.

- Tu es sûr ?...

- Hm.

- D'accord…Désolé ! »

Et la pluie s'abattit sur l'austère Nation qui fermait obstinément les yeux tandis que le finlandais se confondait en excuses. Quelle étrange scène, songea Louise, qui avait toujours trouvé Suède effrayant. Le voir si calme et compréhensif s'avérait assez surprenant… Amérique lui apporta rapidement une serviette et reprit sa place dans les cercles, se frottant les mains d'un air conspirateur.

« C'est qu'il prend son pied à nous ridiculiser, cet abruti, grogna Keira.

- _Moi_ ! _Moi _! gloussa le finlandais dans sa langue en faisant tourner à son tour la bouteille. Japon ! À toi ! Action ou vérité ?

- Ahh…Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir jouer, en réalité… hésita l'asiatique, nerveux, en se dandinant sur place, assis en _seiza_.

- Kiku, du moment où tu t'es assis avec nous, il n'y avait plus de possibilité de retour, annonça gravement Veneziano. Sois courageux comme un allemand et tout ira bien ! »

Japon, légèrement rassuré par les paroles du naïf brun, hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration, comme si le destin du monde dépendait de ses prochaines paroles.

« …Vérité, s'il-te-plaît.

- D'accord ! Ber', aide-moi à trouver une idée ! »

Celui aux lunettes, toujours trempé, et le gentil père Noël échangèrent quelques messes basses avant que le regard de Tino se mette à briller malicieusement.

« Dis-nous à quoi tu penses, là, tout de suite.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Pas de mais ! objecta le finlandais avec un signe de la main.

- D'accord. Garantissez-moi s'il-vous-plaît que cela n'aura aucune répercussion sur nos relations futures, hum ?

- Tu te fais trop de souci, Honda-san, intervînt Provence en usant de la formule de politesse japonaise. Parle simplement !

-…Très bien. Je pensais à la création d'un nouveau _dating sim_, et je me disais que Féroé ferait une très bonne option, et je suis certain de pouvoir lui créer une route et une histoire très intéressantes… Seulement, il s'agirait d'un _eroge_, et je suis un peu embêté par rapport aux _CGs_. Alors…Je peux toucher tes _oppais_, Elin ? »

L'assemblée resta coite, certains parce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris la moitié du jargon du _visual novel_ employé par celui aux cheveux noirs, l'autre parce qu'elle avait justement compris ce que souhaitait le japonais. Elin, pensive, porta son poing jusqu'à sa bouche, son regard allant de sa poitrine jusqu'à Japon d'un air incrédule plusieurs fois d'affilée. Elle était habituée à jouer aux _otome game_, mais ce que venait de lui sortir l'asiatique était une grande première…

« …Je me vois au regret de devoir décliner ton offre, aussi _intéressante_ soit-elle, sourit-elle nerveusement. Même si je suis ravie de pouvoir t'inspirer, dans un sens…

- Je comprends tout à fait. Dans ce cas, à mon tour de faire tourner la bouteille… »

Celle-ci s'arrêta sur France ; celui-ci choisit avec panache de prendre action, rejetant une mèche de cheveux derrière lui. Japon se montra inventif et particulièrement vicieux : le blond devait dessiner un mono-sourcil à Angleterre sans éclater de rire ou ne serait-ce que sourire – et ce dernier devait évidemment le garder jusqu'à la fin du jeu si Francis y parvenait.  
Malheureusement pour Kirkland, le français était déterminé à le ridiculiser et s'appliqua tout particulièrement à rester sérieux et à tenter de recréer l'épaisseur de ses sourcils immenses, les fameux _ Iggybrows_.

Saxe était écroulée de rire, incapable de décider ce qui était le plus drôle : l'air renfrogné d'Iggy décuplé par dix à cause de son mono-sourcil, le mono-sourcil en lui-même, la façon dont France se moquait de lui ou l'application meurtrière avec laquelle il avait accompli sa tâche.

Cette fois lancée par le blond, la bouteille jeta son dévolu sur Louise. Celle-ci rougit violemment, prise d'une appréhension soudaine. Mais elle se devait d'en mettre plein la vue à Francis ! Elle avait bien remarqué à quel point Keira et Elin s'étaient rapprochées des autres – et surtout de Prusse et Danemark –, mais elle était incapable de se montrer aussi familière qu'elles deux. Ce jeu lui donnerait peut-être une bonne excuse pour faire du rentre-dedans à Francis !  
Enfin…Si elle ne s'évanouissait pas avant…  
Elle déglutit, déterminée et fixa France, attendant la question fatidique.

« Action ou vérité, ma petite Louise ?

-…Action !

- Honhonhon ! Laisse-moi écrire quelque chose dans ton dos, mais tu n'as ni le droit de le lire ou de l'effacer jusqu'à la fin du jeu !~ Sinon, ce sera un gage ! »

Elle hocha la tête, rouge, se mit de dos et fit glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules tandis que le français, muni d'un stylo, écrivait son mystérieux message. Elle reprit ensuite place, et Keira lança avec engouement :

« Hé, tu devrais essayer de passer un peu plus de temps avec France sans rougir comme une tomate ! Juste histoire que tu évites de te faire bouffer par Espagne ou Romano… »

Louise lui lança un coussin à la figure alors que celle aux yeux verts ricanait bêtement aux côtés de Prusse de sa remarque si habilement formulée.

« C'était _awesome_, lui glissa-t-il alors que la bouteille s'arrêtait sur elle.

-…Oh. Ça devient intéressant ! Vérité !

- Uhuhu…Entre Prusse et dix packs de bière, tu choisis qui ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Prusse lui lançait un regard suppliant, l'air de dire : "_Tu SAIS que tu m'aimes_", mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire un choix. Elle envoya un appel à l'aide désespéré à Elin, en face d'elle, qui croisa les jambes et se contenta d'énoncer platement son point de vue :

« L'avantage des bières par rapport aux hommes, c'est qu'elles, au moins, elle ne te tromperont jamais. Et tu peux les descendre sans avoir la police à la maison !~

-…J'ai intérêt à te surveiller, toi, constata Danemark en plissant les yeux.

- Okay ! Mon choix est fait ! Prusse avec de la bière dans la bouche !

- EHHH ? s'exclama Provence. Mais c'est pas une réponse, ça !

- Pourquoi se contenter de l'un ou de l'autre quand on peut avoir les deux ?

- Kesesesese ! Je t'aime de plus en plus, toi !

- C'est une déclaration ?

- À toi de voir…

- AHEM, se racla la gorge Amérique. On pourrait continuer ?~

- Très bien ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la réponse !

- Moi non plus, pouffa diaboliquement la rouquine. Le gage !

- Ah non ! Vous abusez, là !

- Je dois te recoiffer pendant tout le reste du jeu ! »

Une fois que les cheveux de Keira ressemblèrent à un nid pour oiseau géant et que Gilbird s'y fut posé, Italie fut désigné et choisit vérité.

« À combien de personnes as-tu déjà dit "je t'aime" ?

- Tout le monde ! Veee !~

- Au moins c'est clair…

- _Fratello _! À toi !

- …Action, _bastardo_…

- Embrasse toutes les personnes de la pièce, vee !

- DE QUOI ? Je peux pas. Je peux pas ! C'est hors de question, tu entends ! rougit-il furieusement en se levant.

- Mais pourquoiiii ? pleurnicha son petit frère.

- Parce que y'a pas un, pas deux, non, _trois _chleuhs dans la salle, et pire… »

Son regard glissa sur le pauvre Antonio.

« …Y'a Espagne…

- Allons, Romano ! Viens faire un gros câlin à ton patron !

- T'es plus mon patron depuis longtemps, _chigi_ ! Et ne me touche pas !

- Tu me fais du mal, Roma !

- C'est _Ro-ma-no_, pour toi ! Et pour tout le monde, d'ailleurs !

- Bon, tu nous galoches ou tu nous galoches pas ? ricana Féroé. Pense au gage qui t'attend si tu refuses !

- C'est pas comme si on était moches, non plus, hein… grogna Saxe en se grattant le crâne entre deux mèches emmêlées.

- Bon…Je…d'accord…mais sur la joue, hein ! »

Sa besogne achevée, il avait couru jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche et s'était avidement rincé la bouche, comme si tous les occupants de la pièce étaient des pestiférés.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre… avait tristement souri Espagne.

- Bien, puisqu'il ne revient pas, je me propose de faire tourner la bouteille, aru ! avait déclaré Chine en joignant le geste à la parole. Angleterre !

- Action ! »

"_Que des courageux aujourd'hui_", songea Provence, amusée. "_Ou des fous…_"

« Espagne, Islande et toi devez échanger vos habits, aru !

- C'est quoi ce truc débile ! s'offusqua le nordique. J'ai même pas participé !

-…Contesterais-tu l'autorité de la bouteille…aru ? grogna dangereusement Yao en plissant les yeux.

- N-non… »

Espagne hérita ainsi des vêtements d'Emil, ce dernier enfila ceux d'Angleterre et Arthur portait les habits de son ennemi de l'époque où il était encore corsaire…La vie était décidément pleine de surprises…

Romano choisit cet instant pour réapparaître, et tourna la bouteille sans demander son reste.

« Espagne ! Choisis vérité, ou je t'explose !

- …Action, gloussa celui aux boucles brunes.

- _Bastardo_ ! Pour la peine, chante deux fois l'alphabet à l'envers et _en italien _! Chaque erreur te vaudra une fois de plus, CHIGI ! »

Antonio gloussa face à l'entêtement de son adorable cadet et s'exécuta, avant de faire tourner à son tour la redoutable bouteille.

« Allemaaaaagne !~

- Action, grommela le blond.

- Oh, je manque d'inspiration. Une idée ?

- Moi j'en ai une, ricana Keira.

- Vas-y !

- Danse comme une ballerine pendant deux minutes et laisse-nous te filmer.

- _Nein_ !

- Allons, ne m'oblige pas à te trouver un gage pire que ça. »

Rouge comme une écrevisse, il entama une reprise grossière du lac des cygnes – qui ressemblait plus à un tango dansé par un émeu, honnêtement – alors que son frère prenait un malin plaisir à tout enregistrer. Il y a des jours comme ça, où l'on ferait mieux de rester couché…

« Elin, annonça platement Ludwig, vidé de ses forces, lorsque la bouteille s'arrêta.

- Vérité.

- Lequel des Nordiques préfères-tu ?

-…Tu traînes trop avec Keira, hein… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à une question pareille ! Norvège à sa gauche et Danemark à sa droite se livraient pendant ce temps un combat mental, les yeux plantés dans le regard de l'autre, sans ciller. Islande ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'échange et leva les yeux au ciel. Se battaient-ils réellement pour elle ? Quoique, possessifs comme ils l'étaient, ce n'était pas surprenant…  
Bah, il ne prendrait pas part à leur dispute. Il considérait Elin comme une meilleure amie voire une confidente, et il savait que Finlande et Suède la considéraient comme une sorte de petite sœur à protéger et choyer. Il était déjà assez occupé à essayer de faire renoncer Norvège quant à l'éternel débat du grand-frère – ils étaient tous des adultes matures, enfin, sauf Danemark, et il ne voyait pas en quoi un test ADN l'obligerait à l'appeler ainsi – pour s'embrouiller à la place des autres.

« …Je ne peux pas répondre, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Je les aime tous, en fait, ils ont chacun un petit truc qui me fait les adorer…

- La polygamie est malheureusement interdite, lui fit remarquer Keira. Cela vaut donc un gage !~ Mais je suis pas inspirée pour toi. Qui a un truc assez terrible pour cette demoiselle ?

- Moi, j'en aurais bien un ! s'écria Matthias au bout de quelques instants de silence. Vous allez tous me détester pour ça, cela dit…

- Balance la sauce !

- Bien, je précise je n'en ai pas eu l'idée tout seul et qu'Amérique m'a aidé !

- Je crains le pire, frissonna Lou.

- Tu dois toucher ton voisin de droite à cinq endroits différents pendant trois secondes…et toutes les personnes de la salle doivent faire de même ! Je veux dire, les mêmes endroits que toi !

- Maiiiis c'est quoi ce truc de pervers, là ! C'est _toi_, mon voisin de droite !

- Justement », susurra-t-il.

Elle réfléchit rapidement en regardant la place de ses amies. Francis était à gauche de Lou, qui était à gauche de Keira, elle-même à gauche de Prusse, suivi par Allemagne, Italie, Romano, Espagne et le reste, qui ne l'intéressait guère en cet instant. De son côté, Suède était à gauche de Finlande, qui était à gauche d'Islande, qui était à gauche de Norvège, venait ensuite la jeune femme en question, Danemark, Amérique, Angleterre et les autres personnes. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour faire face à ce tout aussi grand moment de solitude, sentant les regards de l'assemblée peser sur elle ; mais les plus lourds étaient, bien évidemment, celui de Danemark, qui observait le moindre de ses mouvements avec un sourire carnassier, et à son grand étonnement, celui de Norvège, qui lui donnait des frissons à fixer son dos et sa nuque sans relâche. Le danois ne put empêcher son sourire de s'étirer lorsque la rouquine posa maladroitement ses mains sur son torse, puis ses épaules, ses mains, et ses joues avant d'y déposer un rapide baiser.

« …C'est bon comme ça ? Ça compte pour cinq ? murmura-t-elle, gênée.

- Parfait, pouffa-t-il. Allez zou, on fait pareil qu'elle, les gens ! »

Matthias était certes ravi d'avoir donné une bonne raison à celle aux yeux gris d'établir un contact physique, mais ce à quoi il n'avait pas pensé, c'est que Féroé se trouvait à la droite de Norvège. Ce dernier, correct, posa ses main sur sa clavicule pour éviter une scène – il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, non mais – mais prit un malin plaisir à embrasser Elin un peu longtemps que ce qu'il aurait dû – c'était sur la joue, certes, mais Matthias était d'un tempérament jaloux, et il aurait juré que Lukas avait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille de la féringienne. Norvège lui lança un regard de défi qui lui fut rendu par le danois tandis que le gage prenait fin autour d'eux.

Durant les minutes suivantes, France avait fait le tour de la salle à cloche-pied mais avait, comme par hasard, trébuché en arrivant à la hauteur d'Angleterre et de son mono-sourcil, Elin s'était vue dans l'obligation d'imiter Suède jusqu'à la fin du jeu, tous les hommes présents dans la salle avait chacun imité une des femmes présentes – l'imitation de Keira par Allemagne resterait longtemps dans les annales –, Keira avait fait un cocktail à Lou avec cinq boissons différentes que cette dernière avait dû boire cul sec, puis elle avait raconté sa situation la plus gênante auprès de Prusse – à savoir l'épisode du Papa Noël – et ses cheveux avaient une fois de plus recoiffés afin de servir de nid, Feliciano s'était vu dans l'obligation de tripoter Allemagne, ou plutôt, comme l'avait proposé Amérique, de "toucher la plupart de ses muscles" – ce qui, honnêtement, revenait au même, et Louise était maintenant persuadée d'une chose : elle était tombée dans un monde de fous et de pervers.

Enfin, de gentils fous et pervers, mais tout de même. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

« Allez, un dernier pour la route, et après, pizza pour tout le monde, parce que je crève la dalle ! cria Amérique, sa phrase suivie de son rire tonitruant. Un gage collectif !

- Je crois qu'on craint plus grand-chose, au point où on en est, railla Keira alors qu'elle sentait Gilbird se poser une fois de plus dans ses cheveux.

- On a qu'à tirer au sort dans un chapeau, proposa Lou. Pour que ce soit équitable. Tout le monde écrit son idée sur un petit bout de papier, et Gilbird en pioche un. »

Tout le monde approuva, et le temps que tous écrivent, un silence étrange se posa sur la salle, contrastant de façon abominable avec le brouhaha précédent. Le moment fatidique vint enfin, et Gilbird quitta le nid vivant qu'était Keira pour accomplir sa tâche. Il apporta le papier à Amérique, puis reprit sa place. Celui-ci éclata de rire en lisant le gage, et les larmes aux yeux, annonça :

« Tout le monde doit gifler son voisin de gauche !

- Okay, tu vas subir mon courroux, déclara Keira à Lou en ricanant, faisant mine de s'échauffer les poignets. Pour une fois que l'on m'ordonne de te frapper !

- Pense que ton cher _Pruprusse _va également devoir t'en mettre une. Toujours comblée ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas de tester de nouvelles choses, si c'est avec lui !~

- C'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, murmura-t-il en riant.

- Tu me dégoûtes…Oh, non, je vais devoir frapper Francis ! Mais je ne veux pas abîmer son beau visag… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que la main de Keira s'abattait avec force sur sa joue. Choquée, elle lui rendit la baffe par réflexe – et ainsi, leur premier combat de l'année débuta...

Danemark fit mine de prendre de l'élan, mais fit en réalité glisser sa main le long de la joue de la rouquine avec un sourire charmeur. Elle rosit légèrement, leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Norvège.

« Je ne veux pas te frapper, déclara-t-elle simplement, avec un discret sourire, tentant encore d'imiter Berwald, son ton plus plat qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Mais tu es obligée. C'est le gage. Même Finlande vient d'exploser la joue de Suède…

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Matthias non plus ne m'a pas frappée…

- J'ai très bien vu ce qu'il a fait », siffla celui à la barrette.

"_Son truc à lui, c'est plutôt essayer de t'embrasser lorsque tu es en petite tenue. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il veut juste profiter de toi ? Que tu mérites bien mieux ?_"

« Frappe-moi.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Frappe-moi, _Faroe_.

-…_Norge_, je ne crois pas que… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel – elle s'encombrait de bien trop d'états d'âme – et passa sa main sous sa jupe avant de presser sa cuisse dans un geste rapide, la faisant glapir de surprise. La gifle tant attendue fusa, laissant les cinq doigts de la rouquine imprimés sur la joue du norvégien. Confuse, Elin s'excusa à demi-mot de ce réflexe, en oubliant d'imiter Berwald, mais un très discret sourire étira les lèvres de Lukas.

« …Tu vois quand tu veux.

-…Tu as osé faire _ça_…Tout ça pour je te gifle… »

"_Il est dans le SM ou quoi ? J'en étais sûre…_"

« Ça m'aura au moins prouvé une chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu sais te défendre contre les pervers, gloussa-t-il extrêmement légèrement, rejoint plus franchement par celle aux yeux gris quelques instants plus tard. Ma joue me brûle encore… »

Keira et Louise, ayant décidé de faire une trêve dans leurs éternelles chamailleries, observaient la scène avec un sourire en coin.

« J'ai bien peur que les choses s'enveniment en Scandinavie pour les semaines à venir, sourit la méchée, en claquant la langue. Ça va chier des bulles carrées entre Nore et Dan…

- Elle au moins, on lui fait la cour. À toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Moi, je suis trop timide pour tout ça. Surtout avec Francis. J'ai beau avoir pris mes aises sur certaines choses, il y a toujours un moment où il me fait perdre mes moyens…

- Arrête, rappelle-moi qui il a emmené au restau, puis à Disney, qui il chouchoute, à qui il achète des petits cadeaux, avec qui il a dormi la nuit dernière, et avec qui il passe les trois-quarts de son temps ?

-…Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui…

- S'il pense ça, c'est le plus grand des connards – mais honnêtement, je pense que France vaut mieux que l'image de coureur de jupon frivole qu'on veut bien lui donner, mais ça, tu le sais mieux que moi, hum ? C'est bien lui, après tout, qui disait que "l'Amour ne devait être forcé sur personne." »

Louise fronçait les sourcils, les larmes aux yeux à ce stade. Keira posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et remonta son visage en lui prenant le menton pour qu'elle la regarde.

« Tu sais, faire du charme à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas que lui faire du rentre-dedans comme je fais ou comme il arrive à Elin de le faire. Il y a des attentions, des gestes subtils comme effleurer sa main, un regard aussi peut être lourd de sens, des compliments de temps à autre, des sourires, une discussion, s'intéresser à ce qu'il aime…C'est tout ça, faire la cour à quelqu'un, lui montrer la sincérité de ses sentiments.

- Keke…

- …Avais-tu réellement besoin de casser mon seul moment sérieux depuis le début de la fanfiction avec ce surnom débile ?

- Pardon ?

- …Non, rien, laisse tomber. Alors Louise…Promets-moi une chose.

- Oui ?

-…Accroche-toi à Francis et tes sentiments comme une moule à son rocher, d'accord ? »

Louise éclata de rire et serra l'autre jeune femme dans ses bras. Dire qu'elles étaient prêtes à se sauter à la gorge quelques instants plus tôt…

Oui, décidément, Louise était tombée dans un monde de gentils fous et pervers, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : tant qu'elle aurait ses amies à ses côtés – les câlins d'Elin, les comparaisons douteuses de Keira et toutes ces choses qui faisaient d'elles les personnes qu'elle adorait – elle serait capable de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle pour gagner le cœur de France…notamment ses propres démons.

Elle essuya ses yeux larmoyant et, prise d'un élan de confiance, lança à la cantonade :

« Alors…On se la fait, cette pizza ? »

* * *

_**J'ai deux lecteurs islandais et un finlandais O_O**_

_**Ah, et METAL POWAAAA \m/ (- Ecoute en boucle Avenged Sevenfold, Bullet for My Valentine et Slipknot)**_

_***meurt, ressucite, (JESUUUUS)* /shot**_  
_**Oui, je suis random le soir...**_

_**Sondage persos, lien sur profil à moiiii ! =w=**_  
_**D'ailleurs le "Moi ! Moi !" de Finny se lit "Moï ! Moï !" n_n (TRANSITION DE MERDE)**_

_**Mon prof d'histoire a lu toute ma fanfic et m'a fait des compliments de fou devant toute la classe ("Nous avons un futur écrivain dans la classe !"). J'ai cru ne plus pouvoir passer la porte en sortant :'D Ca me va droit au coeur et ça encourage mes petits rêves naïfs en quête d'avenir~**_  
_**Donc, monsieur, si vous avez eu le courage de lire tout ce fan-service et que vous lisez les notes d'auteur, encore merci ! (/=°w°=)/**_  
_**Et pensez à regarder la saison 5 d'Hetalia. Les graphismes ne sont plus "beurk", comme vous l'avez si bien dit. XD**_

_**J'avais plein de choses à dire - enfin, encore plus, mais utiles cette fois - maiiiis une fois de plus Alzheimer me guette et j'ai zappé "orz**_  
_**(Ah si. Nordic 5 + Tenue de serveur OU tenues du drama CD OU costar-cravate + MMD = LOOOOOOVE d(*^*) )**_  
_**Ouiiii, donc voilà le début du drama *keur* **_  
_**Mouhahaha, Team Norge ou Team Danmark ? 8D**_

_**Crazy Mystery : Remettez-vous bien, toi et ton genou !**_  
_**Si tu aimes la jalousie de Dan, tu vas être servie pour un bon moment, fufufu. Pas qu'avec Dan, d'ailleurs...**_  
_**Vous me proposez toutes le même ordre, en review ou IRL, c'est énorme xDD Le choix est donc fait èwé**_  
_**Et nooon, reste parmi nous, j'avais pensé aux chien aussi, en fait. :')**_  
_**Bisous et à la prochaine fois !**_

_**Tomo-chan : Je te jure que je n'ai comploté avec personne pour t'embrouiller avec les surnoms, promis XD**_  
_**Un lime romantique est déjà écrit pour Dan et Elin - mais je suis toujours à même de modifier, puisque à l'époque, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle soit courtisée par plusieurs personnes...Oui, j'aime me compliquer la vie. **_  
_**Et comme je disais plus haut, en général tout le monde me donner le même ordre, mais ton autre point de vue est intéressant et j'ai essayé de placer les bases de la frustration de Lou à ce propos dans ce chapitre.**_  
_**...C'était long comme phrase. x)**_  
_**Brefouille, câlin ! Et au prochain chap !**_

_**LIBEREEEEEE ! DELIVREEEEEE ! C'EST FINI, J'AI TOUT POSTEEEEEEE /shot**_


End file.
